Mi camino ninja
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: La vida de un shinobi nunca puede catalogarse como normal. Entre guerras, extraños sucesos y segundas oportunidades, dos shinobis tendrás que aprender a forjar su propio camino ninja. Al principio NaruHina, eventual ItaHina.
1. Nostalgia

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo editado.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Nostalgia**

Era veinticinco de setiembre, la paz era únicamente interrumpida por algunos genins que buscaban mascotas perdidas por la aldea. En el cielo podía apreciarse algunas nubes pero ninguna señal de tormenta.

Hinata regresó a Konoha después de haber comprado el té que utilizaba para las ceremonias en la Aldea del Té, esto era una misión de suma importancia para los miembros de un clan tan tradicional como lo era el Hyuuga pero pequeña si se toma en cuenta el peligro de la misma.

Ella era la heredera de su clan, aunque muchos, especialmente el Consejo, no apoyaran dicha idea. Día a día se hacía más fuerte, física y espiritualmente, pero parecía no ser suficiente para convencer al Consejo.

Después de reportarse con Izumo y Kotetsu en la entrada se dirigió con paso veloz a su casa pues su padre le había dicho que debería apresurarse y no quería hacerlo esperar. Los últimos días había estado ocupada a pesar de que la Hokage no había requerido de sus servicios.

Su padre le había encargado estudiar algunos pergaminos del clan, la historia de este y técnicas que debía aprender antes de ocupar el cargo como cabeza del clan. Si había estado allí antes no lo recordaba, pasaron tantos años desde que su padre la considero poco digna para el cargo y para estudiar esas técnicas.

Sin embargo contaba con el apoyo de su equipo, de Neji, quienes la ayudaron a continuar con su entrenamiento, mejorar como kunoichi. Gracias a ellos pudo desarrollar su propia técnica. Pero había alguien más, alguien que la había motivado a ser una kunoichi y continuar su entrenamiento en la Academia.

Naruto había sido quien la motivó a no rendirse, a continuar en su camino ninja sin importar los retos que tuviera que afrontar, a seguir adelante a pesar de los tropiezos. Pero fue alguien más quien la motivó a elegir ese camino.

Cuando era niña su padre acostumbraba reunirse con Fugaku Uchiha, líder de su clan. No podría decir que ambos clanes tuvieran una buena relación, de hecho eso era una farsa que ambos mantenían, una excusa para poder espiarse mutuamente. Y es que desde la invasión del Kyuubi la rivalidad entre clanes había crecido.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al recordar sus reuniones con Itachi Uchiha. De verdad que se sentía intimidada con su presencia. Él era todo lo que se esperaba de un líder y un shinobi, un genio en un clan de genios. Y ella, las palabras sobraban, no era la mejor kunoichi de su generación, por más que lo intentaba no lograba destacar en nada.

Era la encargada de servir el té. Su padre le había dicho que como heredera de clan y futura líder debía mostrar delicadeza y elegancia en cada uno de sus aquellas reuniones los dangos no podían faltar, a veces los preparaba ella y otras veces Itachi los traía consigo de la tienda de sus tíos.

Por lo general Itachi era callado, a veces solo hablaba para saludar y despedirse. Durante un tiempo llegó a creer que su presencia le molestaba. Aquello le hacía más difícil convivir con él, varias veces intentó negarse pero su padre nunca le permitió cancelar dichas reuniones. Y ella no se atrevería a desobedecerle, ya era demasiado difícil el mirar la decepción en su rostro.

Y aquello no había cambiado. Si bien su padre comenzaba a tomarla más en cuenta, que sentía ganar algo de su aprobación, había cosas que nunca cambiarían. Sabía que muchas desearían estar en su lugar, que Itachi era muy cotizado entre la población femenina pero nunca había mostrado interés en ninguna, aunque según los rumores que había escuchado tenía novia, ser un ninja lo tenía ocupado y que probablemente ella era la mujer con la que tenía mayor contacto y sin embargo eran pocas las veces en que hablaban.

Las ceremonias del té eran importantes en los clanes tradicionales. De ese modo empezaban las reuniones importantes o las celebraciones que efectuaban. Su madre fue quien le enseñó todo lo que sabía.

Por lo general se limitaban a tomar el té y comer dangos mientras esperaban a que los adultos terminaran sus asuntos. Para aquel entonces Hinata no hubiera creído que Itachi sería el responsable de la masacre de un clan tan poderoso como lo era el clan Uchiha. Ella lo admiraba y consideraba un ejemplo a seguir.

Y de cierto modo seguía siéndolo, no era que Hinata planeara repetir sus acciones pero era consciente de sus logros, de lo rápido que fue su avance como ninja. Creía firmemente que de no haberse dado aquella tragedia Itachi hubiera sido nombrado Hokage y con menor intensidad que algo había sucedido, que algo había llevado al Uchiha a actuar de ese modo pero no era algo en lo que quisiera indagar pues sabía que era un territorio peligroso.

Su mente regresó a aquel día, no fue el primero que tomaron el té pero si la vez que mantuvieron una conversación más larga. Estaba deprimida pues volvió a tener problemas con Neji. A modo de paz le había preparado unos dangos, quería que volviera a ser el Neji que había conocido pero él ni siquiera la había mirado. No podía culparlo, quizás ella hubiera reaccionado del mismo modo de encontrarse en la misma situación.

Itachi había aceptado sus dangos y le había dicho que eran sus favoritos. Desde ese día los dangos siempre acompañaban sus reuniones, ya sea que ella los preparara o él los trajera de la tienda de su tío. Hinata se sentía tan feliz de tener a alguien a quien considerar un amigo.

Naruto le había enseñado a no rendirse, seguir adelante a pesar de las circunstancias pero de Itachi Uchiha aprendió lo que era el amor en todo el concepto de la palabra, no solo como algo romántico. Irónicamente de alguien que asesino a todos los miembros de su clan aprendió a amar la aldea, a protegerla con todas sus fuerzas. En ocasiones se preguntaba qué fue lo que lo llevó a cambiar de ese modo y si eso estaba relacionado con la presión de ser el líder del clan.

Sus silencios no estaban callados de desprecio o decepción como solía pasar en el consejo. Solía escucharlo cuando necesitaba de alguien que lo escuchara aunque pocas veces le contaba sus problemas.

Era poco lo que Hinata sabía de él. Sabía que era un genio y lo mucho que amaba a su hermano menor, solía hablarle de él y ella le contaba sobre Hanabi, su hermana menor y de escasos meses a la que tanto quería… Quizás no eran tan diferentes después de todo.

La segunda vez que lloró frente a él fue cuando su padre le dijo que asistiría a la Academia Ninja. Ella no quería, nunca le había gustado la violencia y le asustaba lo que pudiera suceder en la Academia.

Fueron sus palabras las que la motivaron a ser ninja, a ver la labor de un shinobi no como la de un guerrero sino como la de un protector, la forma de proteger la aldea y forjar un lugar para futuras generaciones, un lugar donde niños como Hanabi o Sasuke pudieran crecer, vivir alejados del sufrimiento de la guerra, crear para ellos un lugar seguro.

—Un shinobi siempre debe proteger a su aldea.

Le era difícil creer lo que decían de Itachi pero aún así lo aceptaba ¿Cómo podría imaginar que ese gran hombre se convertiría en uno de los peores criminales? Y es que aún conservaba sus dudas.

Pero sin duda el recuerdo más valioso que guardaba de Itachi Uchiha era el de su cumpleaños, del último que había celebrado a su lado y el último que pasó como shinobi de Konoha.

Cuando su padre le dijo que debía prepararse para el cumpleaños del heredero del clan Uchiha no pudo evitar emocionarse. Era su oportunidad para agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella, por sus palabras de aliento.

* * *

Era su cumpleaños y sin embargo no estaba emocionado. Quiso decirle a su madre que no deseaba celebrarlo pero no pudo, no quería robarle esa pequeña felicidad. Contrario a lo que muchos pensaban a ItachiUchiha no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y menos si eso causaba molestia en Sasuke.

Tal vez su hermano menor no lo decía pero él lo notaba, las miradas incómodas y todas esas veces que intentaba llamar la atención. Lo último que deseaba era que Sasuke se sintiera ignorado en su propia familia.

Porque aunque no le podía dedicar mucho tiempo deseaba protegerlo. Lo quería y soñaba en que algún día su pequeño hermano se convirtiera en un héroe. Quizás esa era una de las pocas oportunidades de pasar tiempo con su familia…

En los últimos días había estado ocupado en misiones pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba. El clan estaba inconforme con la situación que tenían en la aldea y el Consejo desconfiaba del clan y planeaba tomar acciones. De seguir así podría iniciar una nueva guerra.

Cuando llegó a su casa ya había anochecido. Fue el último en llegar, varios de los clanes más importantes se encontraban allí y sin embargo pocos eran amigos. Su labor como shinobi absorbía gran parte de su tiempo.

Y sin embargo tenía una novia, una mujer cariñosa que entendía el hecho de que al ser shinobi no tendría mucho tiempo disponible, habían sido comprometidos desde que eran niños y sin embargo a veces se comportaban como desconocidos. Pudo verla conversando con su madre, como si se tratara de dos buenas amigas.

Izumi fue la primera en felicitarlo. El día anterior le había dado una carta y le había pedido que la abriera el día de su cumpleaños. La carta contenía una dedicatoria para el cumpleañero y venía acompañada por un cupón valido por dangos y besos. Su relación con ella era un tanto complicada, sabía que ella tenía sentimientos por él pero no que pudiera corresponder sus sentimientos con la misma intensidad, sus deberes como ninja abarcan la mayor parte de sus pensamientos.

—Itachi —le dijo Shisui apareciendo de pronto, como era su costumbre, no por nada era conocido como "Shisui del cuerpo parpadeante"—, te tengo una mala noticia.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó itachi curioso, pocas veces había visto a Shisui actuar tan serio.

—Te estás haciendo viejo —respondió Shisui a la vez que lo despeinaba.

Shisui era, probablemente la única persona a la que le permitiría hacerle eso, no solo era su primo, también su mejor amigo y compañero en su última misión y una de las más complicadas. Él era un gran shinobi, de los mejores en genjutsu y uno de los genios del clan, pero también inmaduro y un experto en bromas.

—Mientras pueda seguir protegiendo Konoha eso no tiene importancia.

—Eres un aburrido, pareces más viejo de lo que ya eres.

—Quizás, la guerra me ha hecho madurar, no quisiera que Sasuke pasara por lo mismo.

—¿Vamos por Dangos? Es tu cumpleaños y deberías dejar de lado los pensamientos amargos —le dijo Shisui con una sonrisa pero ambos sabían que era falsa, la situación del clan era cada vez más inestable.

Itachi asintió y lo siguió. No era porque tenía hambre aunque no podía negar que se trataba de su comida favorita. Notó varias miradas posadas sobre ellos y no deseaba levantar sospechas.

En la mesa de dangos se encontró con Sasuke y su madre. Ambos lucían una sonrisa de sincera felicidad. Ambos le entregaron un regalo de cumpleaños, por la forma en que estaba envuelto Itachi podría apostar a que el responsable de ello era su hermanito.

Depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su madre y golpeó la frente de su hermano como acostumbraba hacer. Le pareció tierna la forma en que fruncía el ceño e inflaba sus mejillas. Su hermano menor era la persona más importante en su vida.

—Itachi —lo llamó Mikoto a la vez que le entregaba una nueva caja envuelta cuidadosamente y con varios motivos del clan —. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, hijo.

A Itachi no le preocupaba abrir sus regalos, no porque no lo y Sasuke siempre se le adelantaban, solían hacer lo mismo cuando se trataba de un regalo, especialmente cuando era uno propio.

Con forme pasaba la noche muchos habían ido a felicitarlo y él, como buen anfitrión debía atenderlos. Su deber como futuro líder era causar una buena impresión y mantener en alto la reputación del clan Uchiha, la cual ya estaba algo manchada pero que al parecer, muchos olvidaron ese día.

Planeaba retirarse pronto. No era por el cansancio de la misión, era por incomodidad. Consideraba que ya había estado demasiado tiempo y ya no podían reclamarle nada. Sin embargo algo lo detuvo. Un pequeño estirón en de su manga llamó su atención.

Al voltearse pudo ver a Hinata sosteniendo una pequeña tarjeta acompañada de una caja. Sus mejillas habían alcanzado un alto grado de sonrojo, como si en cualquier momento se desmayaría, no dudaría que fuera así. Ella extendió aquel obsequio temerosa de su reacción.

Al abrirla encontró unas flores prensadas. Aquella era la primera vez que alguien le regalaba flores, extraño sí, molesto no… era un tierno detalle. Dentro de la caja había varios pergaminos explosivos y unos hilos de chakra, de buena calidad si le preguntaban.

—Gracias, Hinata —respondió Itachi con una sonrisa, aquello logró calmar a la Hyuuga.

—Feliz cumpleaños —respondió ella entre tartamudeos.

—Sasuke —lo llamó Itachi —. ¿Vamos a entrenar?

—Aburrido —comentó Shisui, camuflando sus palabras con una falsa tos.

—¡SÍ! —gritó Sasuke emocionado —.Voy a entrenar con mi hermano mayor.

—Hinata nos acompañara.

Aquello provocó que Sasuke frunciera el ceño levemente, no le gustaba compartir a su hermano pero debía admitir que entre compartirlo y que lo ignorara prefería lo primero. Además Hinata no era tan mala, quizás algo extraña pero solía ser callada.

—En ese caso yo los acompaño, esto ya se está poniendo aburrido, sin ofender Itachi, pero tus fiestas parecen de abuelo.

* * *

Aquella fue la última vez que vio a Itachi, que pudo conversar con Mikoto Uchiha, entrenar con Sasuke y Shisui. Luego de ese día le prohibieron acercarse al clan Uchiha, las tardes tomando el té se cancelaron y nunca regresaron.

No le dijeron nada pero escuchó rumores, la reputación del clan Uchiha estaba siendo afectada y ellos ya no se esforzaban en mostrar algo de camaradería. Nunca se molestaban en callar cuando la veían, quizás, pensó, esa era una ventaja de ser casi invisible.

"Feliz Cumpleaños Itachi, estés donde estés"

Pensó Hinata con cierta nostalgia antes de regresar a su trabajo.


	2. Incertidumbre

**Capítulo editado.**

**Capítulo 2: Incertidumbre**

* * *

Cuando los rayos del sol dieron de lleno contra su rostro le fue imposible seguir durmiendo. Lo primero que hizo fue estirarse, tratando de recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo, le dolía la espalda, quizás por la posición incómoda que había adquirido durante las últimas horas. Una hoja pegada en su mejilla llamó su atención, rápidamente limpió todo rastro de saliva de su rostro. En los últimos días quedarse dormida mientras revisaba los pergaminos se había vuelto una rutina.

No podía quejarse, después de tantos años finalmente empezaban a tomarla en cuenta. Eso sin contar que el poder estudiar los pergaminos del clan era considerado un privilegio y ella no quería fallar a esa confianza.

Sabía que estaba en la cuerda floja, cualquier desliz, por más pequeño que fuera podría hacerle perder todo lo que había logrado. Los ancianos del Consejo la tenían en la mira, seguían diciendo que le faltaba mucho para superar a Hanabi, incluso a Neji que era de la rama secundaria y esto era lo que más les molestaba.

Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y trató de acomodar su cabello, no era especialmente vanidosa pero era consciente de la imagen que debía proyectar como heredera y futura líder del clan, su padre se lo había dicho en incontables ocasiones. Con un débil "pase" le dio entender a la persona tras la puerta que podía pasar. No pudo evitar reprenderse por ello, solo esperaba que no se tratara de alguien del Consejo, era demasiado temprano para sermones. Había mejorado en varios aspectos, especialmente como kunoichi pero no podía evitar temblar si tenía que hablar frente a ellos, más si era para rendir cuentas, difícilmente podía soportar la mirada fría y acusadora de los ancianos del Consejo.

—Buenos días, señorita Hinata.

—Neji ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?—preguntó Hinata sorprendida por la presencia de su primo.

—¿Lo ha olvidado?—preguntó Neji incrédulo, lo que provocó un sonrojo en Hinata—. Veo que sí, debemos reunirnos con la hokage, es un asunto de gran importancia para la aldea.

—Lo siento Neji, debe pensar que soy una tonta.

—No debería preocuparse por algo tan trivial, señorita Hinata, entiendo que se sienta ocupada por los asuntos del clan, más como heredera del clan. Además no es momento para hablar de eso, nos esperan en la oficina de la Hokage. La dejo para que termine lo que tenga pendiente pero no se tarde.

Quizás de tratarse de otro tiempo o de otra persona, Hinata hubiera pensado que aquellas palabras estuvieran cargadas de malas intenciones o resentimiento pero tratándose de Nejisolo podía sentir preocupación. Dentro del clan, era una de las pocas personas que se preocupaban por ella, aunque en años anteriores hubiera intentado matarla.

—Sí, Neji.

La vida en Konoha transcurría de manera normala pesar de que recientemente habían sido atacados por Akatsuki, una de las organizaciones criminales más peligrosas, ellos mismos podían dar prueba de ello. Gran parte de la aldea había quedado reducida a cenizas. Eran tiempos difíciles pero seguían en pie, recuperando lo perdido.

Tsunade lo había dicho, no podían permitirse ser débiles ni cesar con las misiones. La imagen de Konoha como aldea fuerte debía mantenerse. Afuera todavía quedaban enemigos, esperando el momento propicio para atacar, ellos no podían brindarle esa oportunidad, no podían saber que pasaban por un momento de debilidad.

Era extraño el que llevara tiempo sin realizar misiones. No sabía si era por el hecho de que su padre, Hiashi Hyuuga la mantuviera ocupada con asuntos del clan, ella sabía de la influencia que este tenía, no por nada era el clan más poderoso y antiguo de la aldea. O si estaba involucrado con los Akatsukis.

También había considerado el que no requirieran de sus servicios pero de inmediato rechazó esa idea. Aunque no hubo pérdidas durante la invasión todavía quedaba una imagen que mantener frente a las otras naciones, la cual podía imaginar que estaba muy afectada después de todo no se necesitó de un ejército para ponerlos en una situación crítica.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ante ese recuerdo, en esa ocasión muchos murieron y ella estuvo cerca de hacerlo. Realmente creyó que moriría pero no le importaba, tan solo deseaba ver a Naruto por última vez, confesarle lo que sentía y morir protegiéndolo.

Fueron tiempos difíciles para la aldea. Civiles y shinobis trabajaron juntos tratando de reconstruir lo que antes fue un próspero lugar. Yamato había sido de mucha ayuda pero solo durante poco tiempo ya que él se encargaba de entrenar a Naruto.

—Señorita Hinata ¿pasa algo?

—Nada, Neji —se apresuró a responder Hinata entre tartamudeos —, solo pensaba.

—No debería andar tan distraída.

—Lo sé, Neji.

Varios niños pasaron corriendo por su lado, se veían tan felices, tan ingenuos. A Hinata le alegraba el que la aldea se repusiera de la invasión de Akatsuki pero no podía evitar sentir una opresión en su pecho y la llamada de Tsunade solo reafirmaba sus temores.

El más pequeño del grupo había caído. Por la forma en que frotaba su rodilla y las lágrimas en su rostro debía dolerle mucho. Uno de los niños que lo acompañaba se acercó a él y limpió la zona herida, Hinata sonrió ante el gesto.

Solo una vez había hecho algo similar con Hanabi. Desde que ella era niña había mostrado una imagen de fortaleza. Agradecía el hecho de que las veces que se tuvieron que enfrentar de niñas no hubieran hecho que la odiaran, no podría soportar que algo así pasara.

Aunque a veces sentía que era inevitable el que se enfrentara a su hermana. Ser la líder del clan no era su principal objetivo pero deseaba el que reconocieran su fuerza, ser fuerte como su padre pero amable como su madre. En el clan comenzaban a notar sus esfuerzos pero temía perjudicar a Hanabi, si ella no había recibido el sello de sumisión era porque seguían considerando que ella era la mejor opción para tomar la cabeza del clan.

—Ven, te llevaré a casa.

—Eres el mejor hermano mayor del mundo —respondió el menor a la vez que se aferraba a la espalda de su hermano.

Le fue inevitable pensar en Itachi, en una ocasión lo había visto hacer lo mismo con Sasuke. Eso había ocurrido años atrás, cuando Itachi era visto como un ninja genio y el clan Uchiha vivía en la aldea.

Ella había salido con Hanabi a hacer las compras cuando vio a Itachi pasar. Él llevaba a Sasuke sobre su espalda. Varias chicas se habían detenido solo para verlo pasar, las más atrevidas incluso le pedían un hijo. Años después Sasuke tuvo el mismo problema pero solía ser más cortante con aquellas mujeres que se animaran a pretender algo con él.

Su hermana menor le había pedido que la cargara y ella no pudo evitar hacerlo. No avanzaron mucho, con dificultad pudo avanzar algunos centímetros pero eso no evitó que Hanabi se divirtiera.

Recordaba a Itachi sonreír ante las palabras de su hermano. En aquel entonces Sasuke era un niño tierno e inocente ¡Cómo ha había cambiado! Después de la muerte de todo su clan aquel niño pareció haber muerto, solo quedaba un hombre deseoso de venganza y lleno de rencor.

No podía culparlo ni decir que lo entendía. Ella tenía su clan y aunque muchas veces la menospreciaron nunca les desearía la muerte. Pero sabía lo que era ser odiado por alguien cercano, el que alguien cercano muriera por culpa de alguien del clan, aun así estaba a kilómetros de entender al Uchiha menor.

Los recuerdos que tenía de Itachi, en su mayoría eran agradables. Lo recordaba cómo alguien de pocas palabras pero amable y gentil. Un shinobi excepcional pero ante todo un caballero. En las ocasiones que solían reunirse nunca la hizo sentir inferior por su timidez.

¿Cómo alguien que podía ser tan afectivo con su hermano menor llegaría a hacer algo tan horrible como masacrar a un clan completo? No tenía idea y ciertamente dudaba poder conseguir esa respuesta. Uchiha Itachi era el único que la conocía y dudaba que quisiera decírselo a ella precisamente. En Konoha lo ocurrido con el clan Uchiha era un tabú.

Cuando salió del mundo de sus pensamientos ya se encontraba en el despacho de Lady Tsunade y por lo que veía, llevaba mucho tiempo en ese estado. Sus mejillas rápidamente se tiñeron de rojo lo que solo la puso en evidencia, quería que se la tragara la tierra o que al menos pasara algo que desviara la atención sobre ella.

Su mirada se desvió hasta las botellas de Sake en la esquina. Estaban llenas y eso le provocó un mal presentimiento. Si había alcohol cerca y la Godaime seguía sobria era que algo grave estaba sucediendo, o sucedería.

Llevaba varios minutos allí pero no se sentía molesta. Deseaba que la Hokage hablara para poder acabar con esa incertidumbre que la estaba ahogando. Buenas o malas noticias prefería estar preparada.

—¡Qué problemático! —comentó Shikamaru con voz aburrida —. Llevamos casi media hora aquí y no nos han dicho el motivo por el que nos llamaron.

—Qué bueno que lo mencionas, porque ya iba a ese punto —respondió Tsunade notablemente molesta—, muchos de ustedes estarán enterados de la invasión de Akatsuki poco antes, pues bien, es momento de que sepan el motivo de esta.

—Los Akatsuki son criminales de rango S ¿cierto?

—Escuché que ItachiUchiha es parte de esa organización.

La tensión podía sentirse en el aire. El ataque de Pain fue uno de los momentos más oscuros en Konoha dentro de los últimos años, muchos murieron y aunque habían revivido eso no borraba el sufrimiento y la impotencia que sintieron en esa ocasión.

—Akatsuki está detrás de Naruto y nosotros debemos evitar que lo capturen — agregó Tsunade con absoluta seriedad.

Hinata sintió como aquellas palabras la golpeaban fuertemente. Ya sabía que iban tras Naruto, ella misma lo había presenciado pero el que lo confirmaran solo incrementaba sus temores. También sabía que Naruto era especial, tenía un chacra diferente, lo había visto en varias ocasiones, una ventaja de su byakugan, la forma en que lo miraban años atrás era prueba de ello. Pero nunca creyó que eso lo convertiría en objetivo de los Akatsukis. No comprendía qué interés podía tener una organización criminal tan peligrosa en Naruto, qué era lo que lo hacía tan especial.

—¿Por qué lo buscan?

—Los Akatsukis están recolectando a los bijuus y Naruto es el jinchuuriki del nueve colas. Si logran apoderarse de todos los bijuus las consecuencias serán nefastas. Deberán prepararse porque la guerra se acerca.

Las expresiones preocupadas no se hicieron esperar entre los presentes. Todos compartían esa misma incertidumbre. A pesar de ser shinobis nunca habían presenciado un relato, lo único que conocían era por los relatos de los adultos.

De niños muchos de ellos escucharon que no debía acercarse a Naruto, vieron como muchos lo marginaban pero hasta ese momento no les habían dicho el motivo. Nunca creyeron que se tratara de algo tan oscuro, que dentro del joven Uzumaki estuviera encerrado el asesino de tantas personas, amigos, familiares y conocidos.

Ella podía recordar la vez que Itachi le había hablado sobre la guerra. Fue en una de sus acostumbradas reuniones, ella estaba preocupada por ser una kunoichi y de manera casual salió a relucir el tema de la guerra.

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber pronunciado esa palabra. La forma en que la mirada de Itachi se oscureció le hizo comprender la profundidad de esa palabra. El heredero del clan Uchiha había experimentado en carne propia los horrores de una guerra.

Tan solo tenía cuatro años pero tuvo que pelear, asesinar y ver morir a aliados y a enemigos por igual. La vida del joven Uchiha había sido entregada por completo a la aldea desde pequeño. Anbu a los trece años, un ninja excepcional, incluso dentro de un clan conocido por genios, como Madara y Shisui.

—Un shinobi vive para proteger a su aldea, debe obedecer lo que se le ordene sin cuestionar. Pero al final lo más importante es saber que se protege a los niños, los que nacieron y los que no. Son ellos quienes podrán disfrutar de la paz producto de nuestros esfuerzos.

—Quiero proteger Konoha, ser fuerte como mi padre y gentil como mi madre —había dicho Hinata con una determinación poco común en ella —. Quiero que sea un lugar seguro y pacifico para Hanabi.

Itachi no respondió pero la mirada cálida que le dedico la hizo sonrojar y sentirse con más confianza. Aun así no dijo nada y el resto de la velada permanecieron en no era alguien de muchas palabras y ella difícilmente podía hacerlo.

Años después Hinata seguía odiando la guerra pero el deseo de proteger a su hermana, a los niños que corren por la aldea y los que aún no nacen, seguía latente en su pecho, incluso se había hecho más fuerte, en esos años había creado vínculos que deseaba proteger. Daría su mejor esfuerzo en aquella guerra y si debía morir para proteger a Naruto, estaba preparada para hacerlo.

El enemigo era fuerte, muy fuerte, incluso más que ellos pero eso no debía detenerlos. Debían luchar para asegurar un futuro, dar lo mejor de sí misma para proteger a Naruto.

La aldea seguía igual que cuando iba de camino a la oficina de la Hokage pero para ella algo cambió. Cada sonrisa, cada instante podría ser el último para la aldea, la guerra era oficial y algo inevitable.

—Neji, quisiera seguir con el entrenamiento —le dijo Hinata con voz decidida, apresurando a agregar al ver la mirada incrédula de su primo—, no quiero que te sientas obligado a protegerme.

—No lo hago por obligación.

—Pero quiero luchar a tu lado. Es una guerra, no puedo convertirme en un estorbo. Prométeme que no te arriesgaras por mí.

Tiempo después Neji rompería esa promesa. Junto a su padre y Hinata se encargaron de proteger a Naruto, pero sus fuerzas no fueron suficientes, se quedaron sin chakra y Neji convirtió su cuerpo en un escudo. Él fue el pájaro que los condujo a la libertad.


	3. Despertar

**Capítulo editado**

**Capítulo 3: Despertar**

* * *

Cuando Hinata descubrió a Neji y a Hanabi espiando su cita con Naruto, vio todo desvanecerse, los colores se esfumaron, Naruto desapareció. Sus ojos se sintieron pesados y ella despertó.

Y fue el momento de enfrentar la realidad. Neji no estaba, él no volvería. Muchos murieron pero la guerra había terminado.

Su primer sentimiento fue tristeza, vacío al ver como su mundo soñado se desvanecía, incertidumbre al tener que enfrentar la realidad.

Conforme los demás shinobis despertaban ese sentimiento se convirtió en felicidad. La guerra había terminado y ellos podrían regresar a sus vidas. Fueron muchos los sacrificios, las perdidas eran incontables pero al final todo había terminado.

En medio de la multitud, Hinata comenzó a buscar a Naruto. No había rastro de él por ninguna parte y nadie parecía poder darle una respuesta. Odiaba eso, el ver el cuerpo sin vida de su primo, el desconocer el paradero de Naruto, pero principalmente odiaba la guerra.

Alguien los había liberado, eso era cierto. Sería demasiado iluso de su parte pensar que Madara se había redimido y rompiera su propia técnica. Lo había escuchado hablar, su discurso, sus ideales, el Uchiha tenía la certeza de que lo que hacía era lo correcto.

Su cuerpo estaba débil, no podría seguir buscando, poco había faltado para convertirse en un Zetsu y mucho para recuperarse. Solo podía ver los cadáveres de aliados y enemigos esparcidos por el suelo, como la sangre de estos era absorbida por el suelo.

La tierra había adquirido una tonalidad rojiza, las flores de sakura que florecieran en ese lugar también tendrían ese color. Tal y como había pasado años antes, cuando las flores de cerezo aún eran blancas.

Sus preguntas pronto serían respondidas. Como si se tratara de una invocación o de un milagro, Kakashi y Sakura hicieron acto de aparición. Ambos lucían cansados, heridos y con una tristeza marcada en los ojos, especialmente en los de la aprendiz de Tsunade.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —preguntó de pronto Kiba, siendo apoyado por un ladrido de Akamaru.

—Se ha roto el Tsukiyomi infinito —respondió Kakashi —la guerra finalmente ha terminado, Madara Uchiha ha sido vencido.

Las exclamaciones de alegría no tardaron en escucharse. Quizás el panorama no era de lo más alentador pero esas palabras realmente hacían la diferencia. Esas eran las palabras que querían escuchar incluso desde antes que la guerra empezara.

—Y ¿Naruto?—preguntó Hinata, arrepintiéndose al instante, quería saber dónde estaba pero temía la respuesta que pudiera recibir.

Sus palabras fueron acompañadas de un silencio incómodo. Ni Kakashi o Sakura querían responder a su pregunta. Se veían meditabundos, demasiado para su gusto. Pasados unos minutos, finalmente el de cabellos grises respondió.

—Él está desaparecido. No sabemos lo que pasó cuando se enfrentó a Sasuke en el Valle del Fin pero no creo que haya pasado algo malo, el Tsukiyomi infinito se ha roto, probablemente haya sido el sabio de los seis caminos que lo hizo, no estoy seguro. Es hora de regresar, no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Hinata no quería regresar a la aldea, no sin buscar a Naruto antes pero sabía que no tenía otra alternativa. Naruto y Sasuke habían desaparecido, nada de lo que pudiera hacer cambiaría algo, si al menos supiera si vivía o moría pero solo tenía esa incertidumbre.

—Naruto volverá —comentó de pronto Shikamaru con determinación —, no creo que algo así lo detenga.

—Sasuke también lo hará —agregó Ino quien a pesar de lo ocurrido aún se sentía atraída por el Uchiha —. Él es demasiado genial como para desaparecer de ese modo.

Cada shinobi volvió a su aldea natal, cansado y herido pero con la satisfacción de haber dado su mejor esfuerzo por proteger a su aldea, de que al menos por un tiempo podrían vivir en paz y de haber cumplido con su deber.

El futuro de la Alianza Shinobi era incierto. Ya no tenían motivos para continuar con la misma y todo indicaba que volverían a ser las de antes. No era momento para pensar en ello, todos estaban cansados, física y mentalmente. Despertaron de un sueño pero no estaban listos para afrontar la realidad.

Conforme los shinobis entraban a la aldea, los aldeanos salían a recibirlos con gran alegría, tratándolos como a los héroes que lucharon por proteger a la aldea, ansiosos por escuchar sus historias.

Pero Hinata no tenía deseos de hablar. En esa guerra había perdido a las personas más importantes para ella, había visto morir a aliados y enemigos. Si bien como kunoichi se había visto obligada a asesinar a su enemigo era algo a lo que nunca se acostumbraría. Ella no se sentía como una heroína, no importaba lo que le dijeran.

El recuerdo de la muerte de su primo seguía atormentándola. Antes de partir a la guerra le había dicho que no quería ser un obstáculo para ella pero al final él tuvo que protegerla en el momento que intentó usar su cuerpo como escudo para proteger a Naruto. Neji había dado su vida por Naruto y por ella.

Por muchos años él la había odiado, incluso llegó a intentar matarla y eso dolía. Nunca pudo odiarlo, ni guardarle rencor, para ella, Neji no era alguien a quien mandar, era parte de su familia, un hermano mayor, en su corazón seguía siendo el Neji que conoció cuando tenía tres años, él que le sonreía cálidamente. Dolía recordarlo pero no por eso le guardaba rencor.

Era tan irónico que cuando recuperara esos lazos, desaparecieran tan pronto. No quería perderlo pero debía resignarse. Ella no tenía el poder para devolver la vida a los muertos. Sabía que era posible pues en varias ocasiones había visto personas que habían muerto, en la guerra y después de la invasión de Pain.

La guerra los había cambiado a todos, ella no quería que se repitiera. Tiempos de paz estaban por llegar pero sabía que no duraría para siempre. Fuera de los límites de la aldea todavía quedaban enemigos, gente que deseaba ver el mundo arder.

Al llegar a la casa lo primero que hizo Hinata fue tomar un baño. Su padre había convocado a una sesión pero ambos estaban de acuerdo en que requerían recuperar energías. La guerra había sido difícil y el Tsukiyomi les había robado energías, unos minutos más y probablemente hubieran perdido su humanidad.

Al regresar a su cuarto se encontró con Hanabi. Sonrío al verla, feliz al saber que sus esfuerzos en la guerra no fueron en vano, de que gracias al esfuerzo de ellos, especialmente de Naruto y Sasuke, el mundo había sido salvado.

—¿Cómo te fue?—preguntó Hanabi, a pesar de sonreír sus ojos escondían algo de preocupación. Ella era considerada una prodigio pero al no contar con la edad necesaria no fue tomada en cuenta para asistir a la guerra.

—La guerra terminó, es lo único que importa — respondió entre tartamudeos, regresar a casa sin Neji había abierto la herida que dejó la muerte de su primo.

—¿Y Neji?

Aquellas palabras provocaron un incómodo silencio entre ambas hermanas. Era normal que Hanabi se preocupara por Neji, él también era su primo, pero no sabía cómo responderle, ni que palabras usar para decirle que nunca lo volverían a ver ni a entrenar juntos porque había muerto.

—No volverá —respondió Hinata haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no derrumbarse.

Aquellas palabras bastaron para que Hanabi comprendiera lo que había sucedido y prefirió callar. Su hermana mayor había estado en la guerra, sería demasiado fantasioso pensar que nadie moriría. Así eran las guerras, así era la vida de un shinobi.

—Pero Neji finalmente pudo ser libre—agregó Hinata tratando de consolar a su hermana menor, no quería que el sacrificio de su primo fuera en vano —. Su muerte no fue en vano.

De manera imprevista, sin pensarlo mucho, Hanabi la abrazó. Quizás no tenían la mejor relación pero seguían siendo hermanas y los lazos de sangre son eternos, incluso dentro de un clan tan conflictivo como el de ella.

El funeral de Neji fue triste, como todos los funerales. Tradicional al ser Neji miembro del clan Hyuuga. Todos estaban reunidos, algunos por compromiso, otros porque realmente apreciaban al joven. Ciertamente Neji era muy apreciado entre los de su rama, él era un genio y había logrado poner en alto a sus miembros.

El sentimiento de incredibilidad permanecía dentro de ellos. La guerra era cruel y sangrienta pero quienes lo conocían confiaban en que sus habilidades le permitirían sobrevivir, que haría grandes cosas en el clan. Pues la sangre Hyuuga corría con mayor fuerza en sus venas.

Hiashi Hyuuga, como líder del clan y responsable de cuidar de Neji desde la muerte del padre de su padre, fue el responsable de dar las últimas palabras en honor al caído, un hombre que dejó en alto el nombre de su clan, de su aldea y cuyo legado sería la paz en el mundo shinobi.

No hubieron celebraciones pero sí un homenaje. Los sobrevivientes de la guerra se reunieron y encendieron una vela en homenaje a los caídos. Todos sus nombres fueron tallados en la piedra de los héroes como tributo.

La guerra había terminado pero el dolor seguía uniéndolos.

Dos días después la Hokage envió por Hiashi Hyuuga junto al resto de los líderes de clan. Por la forma apresurada en la que los había llamado parecía importante, más tomando en cuenta que planeaba retirarse. Y ciertamente así era. La guerra había terminado pero algo de igual magnitud estaba por iniciar, aunque las consecuencias no serían las mismas, ni siquiera similares, solo tenían en común el hecho de poder reunir a las grandes naciones shinobis, algo grande.

—Saldré en una misión —les dijo Hiashi Hyuuga a sus dos hijas—. Hinata, te dejó a cargo del clan.

—¿De qué trata la misión?

—No puedo dar mucha información pero sí les puedo decir que es sobre una aparición en Amegakure, alguien que debería estar muerto ha regresado.

—¿Edo tensei?

—No, se veía como vivo, como quienes revivieron después de la invasión de Pain.

Sin decir más palabras, el líder del clan Hyuuga se retiró. Confiaba en que su hija cuidaría del clan pero temía lo que pudiera llegar a suceder en su ausencia. Durante la guerra su ella demostró tener cualidades de líder y eso lo hacía sentir orgulloso.

Ser la cabeza de un clan era una tarea muy demandante, aún cuando era temporalmente. El Consejo no apoyaba muchas de sus ideas y quería controlar gran parte de sus decisiones. Si bien el heredero del Souke era quien ocupaba el cargo del líder sus decisiones se veían limitadas de manera considerable por los miembros del Consejo.

—¿Sabes que puedes cederme el puesto? —le dijo Hanabi con expresión distraída durante el segundo día que ejercía el puesto de líder.

—No creo que el Consejo se tome bien el renunciar, podrían incluso desterrarme.

—Si te casas con el heredero de un clan los del Consejo entenderás que tienes responsabilidades con tu futuro esposo y nadie te verá mal por ello.

—¡Hanabi! —comentó Hinata alarmada por las palabras de su hermana menor—. Tal vez te parezca cursi pero quiero casarme con alguien a quien ame y no por interés.

—Es decir con Naruto —agregó Hanabi con una mirada acusadora.

—¡Hanabi! —e reprochó Hinata a la vez que intentaba disimular, de manera inútil, su más que evidente sonrojo. El tartamudear no le servía de nada.

—Hermana, todos saben que lo amas, menos Naruto que es demasiado despistado —respondió Hanabi a la vez que hacía un puchero —. Creía que ya habías superado tus inseguridades.

Hanabi se arrepintió poco después de decir esas palabras. No por considerar que se había equivocado, era la tristeza en el rostro de su hermana. El rubio, junto a Sasuke, continuaba desaparecido y lo más probable es que estuviera herido en un lugar alejado de la aldea.

—Solo era broma —respondió la menor a la vez que se reía —. No me gustaría que me marcaran pero nunca te obligaría a nada que no quisieras.

Antes de que Hinata pudiera responder, Hanabi se había retirado corriendo. Ella podía ser más madura que muchas niñas de su edad, un genio en su clan, pero en ocasiones como esa se comportaba como una niña pequeña.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con la voz de su guardián, Kō Hyuuga. No lo veía desde la guerra A diferencia de muchos en el clan su mirada no estaba cargada de desprecio pero sí tenía esos matices de tristeza que provoca la pérdida de un ser querido.

—Señorita Hinata, su presencia es requerida por el Consejo.

—Gracias, voy en seguida.

Las reuniones se habían convertido en algo diario desde que estaba a cargo, decían que tenían muchos temas pendientes provocados por la ausencia de su padre por la guerra pero tenía la sospecha de que solo querían vigilarla. Muchas de sus ideas habían sido rechazadas, en especial las que involucrar romper las barreras entre el bouke y el souke por considerarlas demasiado extremistas.

Hinata lo sabía, no temían por el byakugan o se alarmaban por contradecir años de tradición, muchos de ellos, la mayoría quizás, temían perder los beneficios con los que contaban por ser miembros de la rama principal.

Sería ingenuo de su parte pensar que en unos días podría cambiar tradiciones y costumbres centenarias, leyes tan antiguas como el mismo clan. Pero quería hacer un esfuerzo, cambiar algo, por más pequeño que fuera este.

De lo que estaba orgullosa era de haber logrado evitar que sellaran a Hanabi, o al menos retrasarlo lo suficiente para tratar de encontrar una respuesta definitiva. No quería ni imaginar lo que sucedería con su hermana después de ser sellada, era su familia, no soportaría su odio. Su familia ya se había fragmentado demasiado, era momento de recuperar esos lazos rotos.

Fue una sorpresa encontrarse con la Hokage, sabía de la influencia del clan Hyuuga pero en tiempos de relativa paz era extraño que estuviera allí. La guerra había terminado recientemente pero nada aseguraba un cambio en el mundo shinobi, sin embargo no esperaba conflictos tan pronto.

—La estábamos esperando, Hinata.

—Siento la tardanza, vi… _ las palabras de Hinata se vieron interrumpidas por las miradas severas de los ancianos del Consejo, le habían dicho tantas veces que no debía disculparse pues eso era rebajarse, algo inaceptable para un Hyuuga pero no lo podía evitar.

—De hecho acabo de llegar así que no hay ningún problema. Probablemente estés enterada de la desaparición de Naruto y Sasuke.

—Sí, Hokage.

—Tenemos una pista pero es demasiado pequeña por lo que requerimos del byakugan del clan Hyuuga. Pero por la gravedad de la situación, enviaremos a un grupo Anbu.

—¿Solicita permiso para que un integrante del clan participe en la misión?

—Sí y no. Queremos que tú seas la encargada. Si la misión se completa exitosamente podrás formal parte oficialmente de Anbu.

—¿Yo?—preguntó Hinata, demasiado sorprendida para tartamudear o si quiera intentar disimularlo.

—Durante la guerra y en ocasiones anteriores demostraste ser capaz de muchas cosas por proteger a Naruto y eso es lo que necesitamos en esta misión. No solo es solo el byakugan, son tus habilidades lo que te hizo calificar para este puesto, al igual que muchos de tus compañeros de generación.

No había nada seguro pero había una esperanza y eso la hacía feliz. Anhelaba volver a ver a Naruto, invitarlo a comer ramen aunque muriera de vergüenza al preguntárselo. Disfrutar junto a él de los pequeños placeres de la vida.

—¿Cuándo partimos?

De responder negativamente gran parte de lo logrado en esos años se hubiera perdido, ser convocado a Anbu era todo un honor. Neji había sido llamado antes de la guerra, pero lamentablemente había muerto en la misma.

El honor era algo que poco le importaba en ese momento. Su prioridad era volver a ver a Naruto con vida. Quería estrechar su mano, estaba enamorada de él, su corazón lo gritaba cada vez que su mente lo recordaba.

—Cuando Hiashi Hyuuga regrese, con él viene quien será tu compañero de misión.

—¿Quién es?—preguntó Hinata sin poder evitar tartamudear, recordando que esa era la misión en la que buscaban a quien regresó de la muerte.

—Información clasificada, solo puedo decirte que la historia lo ha juzgado equivocadamente y es alguien que daría su vida por la aldea.

No preguntó más, sabía que la Hokage no diría nada. Tenía curiosidad pero debía confiar en la godaime, de lo contrario podría ser excluida de la misión y eso era lo último que deseaba. Solo se retiró no sin despedirse con un gesto formal. Faltaba para esa misión pero no quería cometer errores, debía entrenar cuanto antes.

Si hubiera ocurrido antes la situación hubiera sido diferente. Con la guerra lo hubieran considerado un enemigo, antes de la invasión de Pain que era imposible. Su padre había sido enviado a buscar respuestas, buscó a alguien que volvió de la muerte, un aliado, se animaría a apostar.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde el despertar, no faltaba mucho para que su misión comenzara.

Y nada volvería a ser igual.


	4. Cuenta regresiva

**Capítulo editado**

**Capítulo 4: Cuenta regresiva**

* * *

A pesar de que podía afirmar con seguridad cuando iniciaba su misión, le era imposible evitar contar las horas e incluso los minutos que faltaban, deseaba salir en aquella misión cuanto antes. Dentro de su mente una cuenta regresiva había iniciado en el mismo momento en que la misión le fue asignada. La máscara de Anbu que descansaba sobre su cama era la única prueba que tenía de que era real, lo único que le indicaba que aquello no era un sueño.

No era entrar a Anbu lo que la emocionaba, era el poder ser útil para Naruto. Aquellos días sin saber de él habían sido dolorosos, la paz no estaba completa sin el gran héroe de Konoha. Lo quería, tanto que dolía, tanto que sentía que su vida ya no le pertenecían solo a ella.

La incertidumbre era dolorosa. No era la primera vez que Naruto dejaba la aldea pero en aquella ocasión al menos tenía la certeza de que estaba entrenando y que volvería. Podría estar muerto, lo sabía pero no quería pensar en ello.

También sentía curiosidad por su nuevo compañero ¿Quién sería? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Ser Anbu era más complicado de lo que pensaba, todavía no era un miembro oficial pero ya tenía su primera misión de riesgo. Muchos hablaban de ellos como héroes enmascarados, un gran honor para cualquier shinobi y sin embargo quienes ocupaban ese cargo no hablaban de ello. Ahora entendía el motivo, el tatuaje en su hombre no era un reconocimiento, era un sello que le impediría hablar aún si lo deseara. De no aprobar la prueba, junto al tatuaje desaparecerían sus recuerdos.

"Ser un Anbu es renunciar a la identidad propia. Lo que se hace no debe ser dicho en voz alta ni siquiera con la familia. No es heroico pero alguien debe hacerlo"

Esas fueron las palabras de Itachi, nunca había entendido de qué hablaba pero eso era algo que estaba por descubrir. El joven Uchiha solía ser callado pero cuando hablaba solía tener algo importante que decir.

"Las máscaras no solo funcionan para proteger la identidad y dar un nombre clave. Ocultan la humanidad de quien las usa y permite borrar el sentimiento de culpa antes y después de cumplir una misión"

Llevaba tiempo sin pensar en él pero no pudo evitar hacerlo al ser llamada para formar parte de Anbu. Él era el único que conocía dentro de esta organización o al menos eso creía, nada era seguro tratándose de la rama más misteriosa del cuerpo shinobi.

Nunca había visto a Itachi sin máscara cuando se reunían, ni siquiera cuando lo veían pasar por el pueblo. Ser parte de ese escuadrón era algo confidencial pero siendo algo excepcional y más al tratarse del genio del clan Uchiha, era difícil que permaneciera como un secreto.

Al doblar el pasillo se encontró con Hanabi. Su pequeña hermana menor lucía preocupada, pocas veces la había visto de ese modo. Ella era fuerte, no por nada la consideraban mejor opción para ser líder del clan.

—Regresa con vida—le dijo Hanabi antes de que pudiera decir algo—. Si llegaras a morir no te lo perdonaría.

Abrazó a la castaña como pocas veces lo hacía, demostrándole cuanto la quería y lo mucho que le importaba ser su hermana. Las demostraciones de afecto no eran bien vistas en su clan pero en ese momento no le importaba, quizás nunca le importó.

Temía que en el momento en que la sellaran comenzara a odiarla. No podría culparla si lo hacía pues era de su conocimiento lo mucho que se había esforzado por hacer que su padre estuviera orgulloso y del hecho que de haber sido la mayor no hubieran dudado en nombrarla la heredera y futura líder.

La fecha de su partida seguía siendo un misterio pero era innegable el que tendría que dejar la aldea. Cada misión era peligrosa, incluso las más sencillas, nunca se sabía lo que se podría encontrar. Pero cuando se trataba de Anbu era diferente, este escuadrón era especial, incluso al aplicar la prueba existía una gran probabilidad de morir.

Unos pasos al final del pasillo llamaron la atención de ambas hermanas. Era Kō Hyuga quien llevaba bajo su brazo una carta. Entregar la correspondencia no era parte de sus responsabilidades pero eso cambiaba cuando se trataba de asuntos de gran importancia para el clan. Después de una reverencia y de presentarse, procedió a contar el motivo de su presencia.

—Tengo una carta para ambas —le dijo Kō a la vez que le extendía un pergamino.

Hanabi fue quien tomó el pergamino que le extendía Kō. Reconoció el papel de inmediato, era uno de los pergaminos de Hiashi Hyuuga. Tenía un buen presentimiento sobre ello.

—Suerte en su misión —le dijo Kō antes de retirarse —, ha sido un placer trabajar para usted.

Hinata podía sentir la sinceridad en esas palabras. Kō nunca la había mirado con desprecio a pesar de las diferencias del clan. Había cuidado de ella desde pequeña aún cuando esa responsabilidad, en teoría correspondía a Neji.

—Es papá —le dijo Hanabi sonriente —. Regresa pronto.

No había una fecha escrita pero ambas hermanas tenían la seguridad de que faltaban días, poco menos de una semana, tres días cuando mucho. Su padre no colocaría información tan importante en algo que podría ser robado.

—Se quedó en Suna resolviendo unos asuntos pendientes —continuó Hanabi —, dice que está arreglando los detalles de tu compromiso con el Kazekage.

—¿Compromiso?

—Era broma, solo son asuntos diplomáticos para mantener la alianza entre clanes. La guerra terminó pero no es seguro que la alianza se no tiene problemas con Suna pero nada es seguro con las otras aldeas.

A Hinata no le parecían tan divertidas las bromas de Hanabi pero prefería no decir nada, Hanabi por lo general solía ser callada, pocas veces como esa intentaba comportarse como una joven normal de su edad, se permitía ser más extrovertida, algo que en ocasiones también quisiera hacer.

—Sí Naruto estuviera aquí, muchos lo respetan como el gran héroe de Cuarta Guerra Ninja.

—Es por eso que debes apurarte a traerlo de vuelta. Nos vemos luego, ahora debo entrenar.

Los días pasaron con relativa lentitud hasta el regreso de Hiashi Hyuuga. Todos los miembros del clan Hyuuga habían salido a recibirlo, tal y como era la costumbre en su y Hinata permanecían al frente al ser las herederas.

Después de una pequeña ceremonia todos regresaron a sus ocupaciones. Hinata ya había hecho sus maletas por lo que solo le quedaba ir a la zona de la reunión. Debía esperar a que llegara la noche para poder salir y llevar su máscara. Solo los miembros del clan Hyuuga sabían de ello y solo los más cercanos el objetivo de la misma.

Su máscara tenía forma de conejo y cubría gran parte de su rostro. Una buena forma de ocultar su identidad, si sus ojos no la delataran. Esa sería la forma con la que su compañero de misión la reconocería.

Poco después de que su padre llegara le había dicho el lugar donde su compañero la esperaría y cómo reconocerlo. Él, porque le rebeló que se trataba de un hombre, usaría una máscara de cuervo. Cuando intentó preguntar el motivo de las máscaras le dijo que no había ninguna razón en especial y que todos los miembros de Anbu debían usar una pues era la única forma de identificarlos.

Había cosas que por más que pasara el tiempo no cambiaba, estaba feliz de que su relación con su padre no fuera una de ellas. Continuaba siendo frío y pocas veces le daba palabras de aliento, pero la quería y aquella conversación que tuvieron no solo le demostró que se preocupaba por ella sino también que estaba orgulloso de lo que había logrado. No quería defraudarlo.

Cuando llegó a la salida de la aldea se encontró con el hombre de la máscara de cuervo. Se sintió ligeramente avergonzada al pensar que lo había hecho esperar. No quería causar una mala impresión y menos en su primera misión.

Su presencia era difícil de ignorar. Se encontraba apoyado sobre un árbol de forma elegante y despreocupada a la vez. Creyó que no había notado su llegada pero ese pensamiento desapareció cuando le habló. Su voz era profunda y varonil, no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada ante su presencia.

—Siento llegar tarde.

—No te preocupes por ello, yo llegué temprano ¿Nos vamos?

—Sí.

Ambos shinobis se pusieron en marcha. Saltando de árbol en árbol cada vez se alejaban más de la aldea. La noche estaba oscura pero no era un impedimento, no era la primera vez que debían viajar de noche.

Durante todo el viaje se mantuvo detrás de su compañero. No quería causar problemas ni retrasar la misión. Odiaba sentirse inútil, estar en Anbu era una forma de probarse lo contrario por lo que fallar no era una opción.

Un pensamiento invadió su mente ¿Cómo se habría sentido Itachi cuando ingresó a Anbu? Él era tan joven y tuvo que pasar por momentos tan difíciles. No pudo evitar pensar que eso fue lo que lo llevó a la locura.

Le gustaba recordarlo como el Itachi que la acompañaba a tomar el té, dejar de lado los crímenes que cometió en vida. Junto a Naruto, ocupaba un lugar importante en su corazón. A Naruto lo amaba, a él lo admiraba o al menos admiraba al Itachi de sus recuerdos, al ninja que amaba a Konoha y a su hermano menor.

Amaba a Itachi, el niño, casi adolescente, que amaba los dangos, el hombre que con sus palabras de aliento la había ayudado a marcar su camino ninja, quien la acompañaba a tomar el té. Quería pensar en él y no en el miembro e Akatsuki, el asesino de todo un clan.

Avanzaron por varias horas sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Karasu, como había decidido llamarlo por la máscara, siempre se mantuvo en la delantera, no había dicho ninguna palabra pero por la forma en que se movía era evidente que no se trataba de un novato.

—Busca si hay algún enemigo cerca.

Hinata no esperó ninguna palabra más e inmediatamente obedeció la orden de su líder. A pesar de que la poca luz de la Luna se encontraba cubierta por las nubes su byakugan no tuvo problema en revisar los alrededores, sin embargo no podía negar que en ese punto, avanzar era complicado.

—La zona está libre, con excepción de unas lechuzas y alguno que otro animal no hay nada de lo que deberíamos preocuparnos.

—Entonces acamparemos aquí, necesitas reponer fuerzas, para mañana necesitaremos que tu Byakugan funcione con toda su capacidad.

Ambos prepararon el campamento, sumergidos en un silencio nada incómodo. La cuenta regresiva había llegado a su fin y finalmente estaba en su misión. Grandes sucesos estaban por suceder y la vida de ambos cambiaría para siempre.


	5. Recolectando información

**Capítulo editado.**

**Capítulo 5: Recolectando Información**

* * *

Cada vez que salía de misión era algo nuevo, nunca sabía con qué podía encontrarse. En una ocasión había encontrado un desfile en otra no tuvo tanta suerte y se vio en medio de un conflicto entre clanes cuando pidió hospedaje. Salir de la aldea le permitía conocer nuevas aldeas, probar nuevas recetas, conocer gente interesante.

Había encontrado todo tipo de insectos, flores y hermosos paisajes. Cada misión era única, incluso las más sencillas. A Hinata no le gustaba los enfrentamientos por lo que solía preferir sus misiones como gennin, pero para su mala fortuna, eran pocas las misiones de este tipo que le asignaban a su equipo.

Al ser uno de los mejores equipos de rastreo de Konoha muchas veces debían rastrear a peligrosos criminales, personas desaparecidas y también a mascotas extraviadas.

La mayoría de veces las misiones se terminaban complicando y ella debía ser rescatada. O al menos así solía ser en los primeros años, el entrenamiento la había llevado a mejorar, gracias a Neji se había hecho más fuerte. Recordarlo dolía, el pensar que nunca más lo volvería a ver era doloroso, su muerte era una herida que seguía abierta, gracias a su primo dejó de temer a las misiones y encontrar en cada una de ellas algo nuevo.

Siempre era algo nuevo, como en ese caso que se encontraban, rodeados por un grupo de enmascarados y armados. Sí, en definitiva ese no era su día. Algo así no debería suceder, su compañero era Anbu y ella había sido convocada para formar parte de ese grupo pero no podía hacer nada, estaba en una situación crítica.

Ambos se encontraban ocultos tras un árbol, cerca, demasiado quizás, el uno del otro. A pesar de que no podía ver su rostro podía imaginarlo tan rojo como un tomate maduro. Enfrentarlos sería sencillo pero también una imprudencia, no sabían nada de ellos, menos sus habilidades de pelea, podrían tratarse incluso de shinobis en entrenamiento y atacarlos podría considerarse una declaración de guerra. Y pensar el día inició de manera tranquila…

A primera hora del día ambos shinobis iniciaron el viaje, para Hinata fue una sorpresa el ver a su compañero monitoreando la zona, en especial porque no hacía mucho que ambos acamparon. No tenía dudas, estaba trabajando con un profesional en el área. Eso la hacía feliz pues la acercaba más a encontrar a Naruto.

—No suelo dormir en las misiones —le respondió Karasu y Hinata se preguntó si había leído su mente o ella misma se había delatado —. Te vi dormida y no quise despertarte.

Aquellas palabras la hicieron sentir culpable, era su primera misión y no estaba segura de haber causado la mejor impresión. Tal vez no fue la intensión de su compañero pero aquellafrase la hizo sentirse inútil. Supo que debería esforzarse más si quería formar parte de Anbu.

—No sabemos cuándo se necesitara del Byakugan y lo mejor será que tengas suficiente chakra.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron sentir un poco mejor. Feliz de que no le reprochaban el haberse quedado dormida y solo estaba preocupado. En teoría él no sabía su identidad así como ella no conocía su nombre por lo que no tenía razones para pensar que una Hyuga era débil.

Tomó algunos víveres de su bolso y preparó un rápido desayuno. No era para compensar el haber dormido de más, era algo que acostumbraba hacer cuando iba de misión. Kiba y Shino solían decirle que era una gran cocinera. Su compañero agradeció por los alimentos pero no hizo ningún comentario, no sabía si le había gustado pero no tenía ningún motivo para pensar lo contrario.

Lo único que sabía de Karasu era que tenía más experiencia como Anbu y que se le confío el mapa con el último lugar donde vieron a Naruto y a Sasuke. Si estaban vivos o no, eso nadie lo tenía les tomó mucho tiempo llegar a una aldea, allí podrían conseguir algo de información y de paso comprar algunos víveres.

Esa fue la primera vez que se separaron, Karasu, al ser el mayor, decidió que sería él quien iría a la cantina, usando un jutsu podría cambiar su imagen. El aquel momento Hinata no entendía porque era tan cuidadoso con su identidad, ambos eran compañeros, se supone que debían confiar mutuamente pero ninguno conocía la identidad del otro, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

Hinata se dedicó a monitorear la zona con su byakugan, podría disimular el color de sus ojos y nadie la reconocería pero no quería gastar demasiado chakra. No tenía mucha información, de hecho lo único que tenía claro era que Naruto desapareció durante la pelea contra Sasuke.

No había pasado mucho desde que la guerra terminó pero muchos acontecimientos extraños sí. Naruto y Sasuke desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, si bien varios gennins los buscaron, ninguno obtuvo siquiera una pista. Era evidente que allí se desarrolló una batalla entre fuertes adversarios, incluso las estatuas de MadaraUchiha y HashiramaSenju sufrieron las consecuencias siendo decapitadas.

Pasaron varias horas antes de que se decidiera a desactivar su técnica sucesoria. No había extraño, pocos chakras estaban entrenados y los que lo estaban tenían un nivel demasiado bajo. El lugar en el que estaba era todo un misterio pero ya tenía algo claro, no era una aldea shinobi.

También supo que Karasu estaba rodeado de mucha gente, solo podía ver su chakra pero uno como el de su compañero no pasaba desapercibido para su ojo blanco. Estaba rodeado de otros chakras, aunque poco entrados, en cantidad era una amenaza que debía considerarse.

Por un momento estuvo tentada de abandonar su posición de vigía pero descartó esa idea de inmediato. Una voz en su interior le decía que solo estorbaría y que a diferencia de ella, su compañero tenía experiencia como Anbu.

—Tengo información —le dijo Karasu cuando llegó —. Logré conseguir un mapa, no puedo asegurar que Sasuke y Naruto estén allí pero es lo más probable, es el epicentro de estos eventos extraños.

—¿Fue allí donde apareció?—preguntó Hinata arrepintiéndose al instante de su pregunta pues la mirada de su compañero la hacía sentir tan indefensa, no puedo evitar preguntarse si sucedía lo mismo con todos los miembros de Anbu. Incluso deseó descubrir el rostro debajo de esa máscara pero descartó la idea al instante, si lo hiciera tendría que mostrar su rostro y no quería renunciar a la seguridad que le brindaba la máscara.

—Sí —se limitó a responder.

—Estaba cerca de Kumogakure cuando desaparecieron, la última pelea fue el Valle del Fin. Quedaba lejos pero Katsuyu pudo comunicarle a Shizune que enviara a unos Gennins para revisar la zona.

—El lugar al que nos dirigimos está lejos pero eso no es lo más importante, estuve allí por poco tiempo pero dudo que nos dejen entrar fácilmente.

—Si estabas allí ¿Por qué te retiraste?

—Necesitaba ver por mis propios ojos Konoha, me alegra que a pesar de la guerra las cosas marchen bien.

Ante aquellas palabras Hinata sonrió. No conocía la identidad de su compañero pero la forma en que hablaba le hacía sentir confianza. No preguntó, él no diría nada más y ella no lo forzaría. De hacerlo solo complicaría la relación entre ellos, sí es que había una. Necesitaban trabajar en equipo si deseaba volver a ver a Naruto. Podía ser egoísta pero no le interesaba, por años había esperado poder estar a su lado, lo amaba como no había amado a nadie más, tan solo deseaba su felicidad.

Quedarse estaba de más por lo que ambos se pusieron en marcha de inmediato. Sin embargo ninguno contaba con ciertos inconvenientes que dificultarían su camino. En la salida de la aldea un motín se estaba dando.

—¿Ves algo que pueda servir para identificarlos?

—No, ni siquiera tienen un chakra entrenado.

—En ese caso debe de tratarse de una pandilla.

—Lo mejor es que salgan de ahí —escuchó como los llamaban.

—Sí y también que entreguen su dinero.

—Y yo que quería evitar contratiempos —comentó Karasu dejando escapar un suspiro cargado de aburrimiento.

En pocos segundos el Anbu de la máscara de cuervo había dejado fuera de combate a más de la mitad de sus adversarios, podían tratarse de simples criminales pero al ser tan numerosos tenían cierta ventaja. Ella se encargó del resto, era la primera vez que luchaba con tantos enemigos a la vez por lo que no pudo esquivar uno de los kunais con los que la atacaron.

—Nos vamos, Usagi —le dijo el Anbudespués de dejar a esos criminales fuera de combate. Tratándose de una misión encargada a un equipo Anbu no parecía especialmente complicada ni mucho menos algo que otro shinobi de menor rango no pudiera realizar.

—Sí.

En ese momento Karasu notó la herida en su compañera. No corrió pero tampoco demoró en llegar a su lado. Le parecía una imprudencia el que quisiera continuar su misión, planeaba regañarla pero sabía que no sería del todo correcto pues él había luchado en peores condiciones.

Ante la mirada incrédula su compañero de misión le vendó el brazo. Silenciosamente agradeció ese gesto. No quería perder más tiempo, si confiaron en un escuadrón Anbu debía tratarse de algo serio.

No habían avanzado más de una hora cuando empezó a sentirse débil. Aquello era extraño, desde que inició su labor como kunoichi estaba acostumbraba a recorrer varios kilómetros sin detenerse, en ocasiones se necesitaba que un shinobi recorriera grandes distancias en poco tiempo, muchas veces llevando un coche sobre sus hombros o incluso siguiendo a uno por sus propios medios. A los clientes no les importaba si no podían seguir el ritmo de un caballo o si necesitaban descansar, la mayoría de veces los clientes solo pensaban en llegar a su destino, aunque no siempre fuera de ese modo.

Cuando tropezó, su compañero también se detuvo. No tardó en colocarse a su lado. Quiso disimular su molestia pero no contaba con su compañero lo descubriera tan pronto. Temía no aprobar la prueba y defraudar a su clan, a Naruto.

—Debería revisarte esa herida —le dijo el joven Anbu a la vez que revisaba su brazo, era evidente que no pedía opinión y que solo le estaba avisando —, no soy medic -ninja pero tengo algo de conocimientos, el kunai que te lastimó estaba envenado.

—¿Envenenada? ¿Por qué harían algo así?

—Suele ser un truco usual en los pandilleros para compensar sus deficiencias en el combate, lo mejor será que regresemos a la aldea. Viajar en grupos numerosos no es la única táctica que utilizan.

—No será necesario, con algo de ungüento será suficiente.

Karasu negó moviendo la cabeza. No podía verse su rostro pero a Hinata le parecía que sonreía bajo la máscara. Nada lo haría cambiar de opinión y eso la sabía. Odiaba discutir y en esa ocasión con más razónpues el veneno comenzaba a marearla. Lo último que vio antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue una máscara de cuervo.

Cuando despertó lo primero que notó fue que el sol había cambiado de posición. Karasu no estaba cerca así que no era una opción preguntarle por cuánto tiempo había estado dormida. Solo podía limitarse a observar, estaba en una cabaña de madera, humilde pero parecía tener lo necesario para vivir en ella y también efectuar algunos tratamientos médicos.

La puerta se abrió e instintivamente llevó sus manos al rostro. Fue un alivio el ver su máscara en su lugar, solo quedaba un asunto por resolver ¿Dónde estaba Karasu?

—Señorita, me alegra que haya despertado —. Escuchó decir a la anciana que había entrado por la puerta. Soy KuriyamaKyoko, no te preocupes, no es necesario que te presentes.

Intentó levantarse pero rápidamente perdió el equilibrio. Ya no sentía dolor en su brazo pero la debilidad seguía presente en ella. Quiso preguntar por su compañero pero antes de que pudiera formular su pregunta la amable anciana decidió hablar.

—Tu compañero salió hace poco, no me dijo a dónde iba pero sí que regresaría pronto.

Aquellas palabras la hicieron sentir más tranquila. Por un momento creyó que la había dejado atrás, él podía hacerlo, después de todo estaba a prueba y ella estaba herida.

Kyoko había permanecido a su lado hasta ese momento. Verificando su temperatura y extrayendo los últimos residuos de veneno. Gracias a ella pudo recuperarse y cuando lo hizo decidió ayudarla con la comida, considera que era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

—Eres una gran cocinera, Usagi, he atendido a varios shinobis pero ninguno ha preparado una comida tan buena —le dijo la anciana antes de retirarse.

No fue hasta que anocheció cuando Karasu regresó. Cargaba con varias provisiones. Inmediatamente le preguntó por el motivo de su ausencia, era su compañero de misión, tenía derecho a saberlo.

—Buscaba información. Según escuché decir no soy el único que ha regresado. Varios de los habitantes vieron regresar a sus amigos y parientes caídos.

—¿Crees que eso esté relacionado con Naruto y Sasuke?

—Es lo más probable, Sasuke tiene el rinnegan que puede revivir a los muertos.

—¿Partimos mañana?

—Solo si te encuentras recuperada.

Aquellas palabras le bastaron para entender que el día siguiente partirían. Se había encariñado con aquella anciana pero entendía que en ese momento la misión era su prioridad. En el futuro podría visitarla.


	6. La aldea del origen

**Capítulo editado**

**Capítulo 6: La Aldea del origen**

* * *

Después de dejar la casa de Kyoko llegar a la zona señalada en el mapa no fue difícil, el camino fue tranquilo y no hubo ningún contratiempo. El país del Udon era un lugar tranquilo y afortunadamente tenía buenos lazos con Konoha, no era la primera vez que pasaba por allí durante una misión pero sí la primera en mucho tiempo, quizás en años, parecía tratarse de otra vida, algo que no parecía tan ajeno a su realidad. No había una marca en el mapa que indicara el nombre de la aldea o siquiera la existencia de la misma pero él sabía que era real a pesar de que no estuvo más de unas a ese lugar aldea también podría no ser lo más apropiado pues en sus recuerdos solo había visto a otra persona, un Hyuuga probablemente, esos ojos blancos lo delataban.

No usaba máscara pero no podía reconocerlo. No tenía fuertes vínculos con ese clan. Al ser uno de los más antiguos, junto al Uchiha y al Senju, sus reglas eran demasiado rígidas y sus lazos fuera del clan Hyuuga limitados.

En aquel momento el deseo por saber que había sido de Konoha lo hizo marchar pronto. Sus acciones podrían parecer precipitadas pero ciertamente formaban parte de un plan. Amegakure era el sitio perfecto para enviar un mensaje, quería mostrarle que estaba vivo y a la vez llegar a un acuerdo. No sabía porque estaba vivo de nuevo ni quién estaba detrás de todo eso pero sí tenía algo claro, nada lo haría desistir de proteger a Konoha y a su familia.

Estar allí le permitió conocer varios detalles sobre la cuarta guerraninja e incluso saber que había sido de Sasuke y Naruto. Ambos eran héroes de guerra, era normal que sus historias se extendieran con velocidad, lo malo de ello es que no todo lo que se decía resultaba ser verdad.

Los jefes de clanes llegaron y supo que todo marchaba según lo planeado, ellos conocían su historia, no sería difícil negociar con ellos. No era que confiara en sus decisiones, ellos apoyaron a Danzo en la exterminación de un clan pero no dudarían en acceder con tal de que este secreto no vea la luz, algo que no planeaba hacer pero no tenían por qué saber. De saberse la verdadera historia la imagen del clan Uchiha se vería seriamente afectada y con ello la imagen de la aldea. El que tuvieran buenas intenciones perdería importancia si era comparada con la sangre que había sido derramada. Dicen que el camino al infierno está labrado con buenas intenciones, pues ese era un buen ejemplo, nadie quería vivir en guerra pero la muerte de todo un clan era un precio demasiado alto a pagar.

Entrar a Anbu fue la mejor opción, no solo podría buscar a Sasuke y Naruto, también podría seguir cuidando de la aldea en secreto. Estaba seguro de que ambos vivían pues a pesar de estar muerto durante gran parte de la guerra ninja no le fue difícil conseguir la información que necesitaba.

Si estaba de regreso en el mundo de los vivos quería hacer algo diferente, aprovechar la oportunidad que se le brindaba y ser dueño de su propio destino. Pero había algo que le molestaba, era molesto no saber por qué seguía con vida. Antes lo había hecho pero no podría afirmar que vivía pues su cuerpo era una imitación de lo que solía ser, sin contar el hecho de que alguien lo controlaba. Nada le aseguraba que esta vez sería diferente, porque aunque fuera consciente de sus actos nada indicaba que aquello fuera el prólogo de una guerra.

Lo que sí era nuevo y algo inesperado era su compañera, Usagi. Cuando estuvo en Anbu nunca tuvo que instruir a los nuevos integrantes, ni siquiera tuvo a alguien que lo hiciera, él era nuevo, además tenía una misión que consumía todo su tiempo y que lamentablemente no pudo concluir como hubiera deseado.

Era el menor del grupo, por lo general siempre estaba ocupado con misiones pero tenía una en específico en el momento en que entró a esa organización. Era todavía un niño pero se vio obligado a dejar atrás sus juegos infantiles, era un ninja, no tenía tiempo para preocuparse de cosas triviales ni de ser un adolecente como otros de su edad.

Sobre Usagi no tenía mucho que decir, ni siquiera conocía su verdadero nombre, la forma de su máscara era la única forma que tenía para llamarla. Podría llamarla por su apellido pero no lo considero apropiado.

La máscara los separaba pero irónicamente eso los unía también. No sabía cuál sería la reacción de Usagi si viera su rostro ni cómo reaccionaría al saber lo que había hecho en el pasado. La máscara le daba anonimato, borraba su identidad al igual que sus inhibiciones.

Salir era fácil, él lo había hecho pero entrar, eso era una historia diferente, ambos lo comprobaron en el momento que llegaron a su destino. La aldea se encontraba rodeada por un muro y en la entrada un portón cuidadosamente custodiado, o al menos así era en apariencia.

Ambos se acercaron al portón, no tenían un permiso o algo parecido pero eran Anbus de Konohagakure y esto les daba mayor libertad, algo que se había dado desde que la guerra había empezado, más precisamente en el momento en que la Alianza Shinobi fue creado. Los Anbus eran temidos y respetados por igual.

No había nadie y eso era más extraño, todo en ese lugar lo era, empezando por el hecho más extraño, quienes estaban muertos regresaron a la vida. Solo había dos gárgolas custodiando la entrada, la expresión tallada en el rostro de ambas era atemorizante, pero a simple vista no parecían ser una amenaza. La única diferencia entre las dos es que la que estaba a la derecha tenía alas y la de la izquierda la luna tatuada en la frente.

—No pueden entrar —les dijo una de las gárgolas a la vez que extendía sus grandes alas.

—Deben demostrar que son dignos de hacerlo —agregó otra gárgola, estatenía una mancha con forma de luna en su frente—. Ambos serán sometidos a pruebas individuales.

—Si es que aceptan el desafío.

Dirigió una mirada a Usagi, no deseaba presionarla pero tampoco dejarla fuera, eran un equipo y eso no sería apropiado. En el pasado fue su error creer que podía hacer todo solo, no estaba en sus planes repetirlo.

—Acepto —había dicho su compañera, no parecía segura pero tampoco vacilante. Mentalmente la felicitó por ello.

—Ambos tomaremos el desafío —agregóKarasu —, si llegamos hasta aquí no nos retiraremos tan fácilmente.

Las gárgolas sonrieron, parecían haber esperado esa respuesta. Se movieron a un lado y dejaron libre la entrada. Usagi intentó entrar pero él la detuvo. Todo el lugar olía a trampa, desde la inicial resistencia a la obediencia actual.

—¿Dónde está la verdadera entrada?

—Eres listo —le dijo la gárgola con alas.

—Has pasado la primera prueba pero todavía faltan más.

—Este es el momento en que deben separarse.

—¿No será una trampa? —preguntó Usagi.

Ambas gárgolas comenzaron a reír. Aquella era una situación demasiado surrealista. No solo estaban hablando con dos gárgolas, criaturas que no solo eran inexistentes sino que lo que estaba frente a él eran estatuas de piedra. Si pensaba en ello notaría que nada en su nueva vida podría considerase como normal.

Cuando dejaron de reír las gárgolas saltaron de sus lugares. Las garras afiladas de ambas estatuas brillaban como si tuvieran luz propia, tan filosas que parecían poder cortar el aire.

—Nosotros somos su prueba—dijeron al unísono confirmando lo que en un principio Karasu había sospechado —. La puerta lleva al lugar en el que nos enfrentaremos.

Ambos shinobis se dirigieron al lugar señalado. Estaban tan cerca del final pero también en el punto más crítico. El lugar señalado estaba tan cerca y aunque no era seguro el que estuvieran allí sabía que en ese lugar estaban las respuestas que buscaba.

Usagi fue la primera en afrontar el desafío. Karasu pensó que sería interesante poder ver a un Hyuga pelear. Había escuchado de sus técnicas y habilidades pero hasta ese momento no había tenido una oportunidad de verlos en acción.

La gárgola con la luna tatuada en la frente fue la primera en actuar, se dirigió a gran velocidad contra la mujer. De no ser por los reflejos de la Hyuga aquel ataque hubiera sido suficiente para dejarla fuera de combate, incluso para herirla de muerte.

Las manos de la Anbu se cargaron de chackra y este adquirió la forma de dos leones. Ella falló en varias ocasiones antes de que uno de sus golpes fuera efectivo. Una grieta se formó en la estatua y fue suficiente para que la batalla terminara. Era su turno.

La gárgola con las alas pasó al área de combate. Trataría de no usar sus técnicas, no era el desconocer como reaccionara su cuerpo después de revivir, no era la primera vez que lo hacía pero esta vez las circunstancias eran diferentes. Su identidad era un misterio y quería mantenerla como tal.

Llevó una mano al porta armas in que la gárgola lo notara y antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar ya la había apresado con varios papeles bomba atados a una shuriken. A pesar del tiempo y de su muerte temporal seguía siendo bueno en shurikenjutsu.

—Lo has hecho bien —le dijo la gárgola de las alas—. Pueden pasar.

Después de desactivar los papeles bomba, ambos cruzaron el portón. Ninguno volteo hacia las gárgolas, no era momento de mirar atrás, solo podían avanzar y cumplir con la misión que se les había encargado.

—Karasu… —le llamó Usagi pero al momento calló.

—¿Pasa algo?—preguntó el shinobi de la máscara de cuervo al comprender que le hablaban a él.

—Lo siento —se apresuró a decir Usagi apenada, por más que lo deseara no podía evitar tartamudear —, es que no sé su nombre y usted usa una máscara de cuervo.

—Cuando se es parte de Anbu el nombre y la identidad pierden sentido, llámame Karasu y ese será mi nuevo nombre, Usagi.

Usagi llevó su mano a la máscara, un conejo. Oficialmente no er parte de Anbu, tiempos de paz se acercaban pero no podía asegurar nada, al menos hasta que el cambio fuera una realidad, cuando portara esa máscara debía olvidarse de quién era y ser Usagi.

Anbu no era una rama ordinaria del cuerpo shinobi. Realizaban aquellas tareas que nadie más quería hacer, las de mayor peligro, eran vistos como héroes pero sus manos estaban manchadas e sangre y no tenían derecho a cuestionar las reglas existentes. Si Usagi quería ser parte de ese escuadrón sería tratada como tal El que se tratara de una prueba no le daría beneficios de ningún tipo, Anbu no era así pero no dudaba en que eso llegara a cambiar.

Ambos se separaron, de ese modo podrían cubrir más terreno. Había más personas desde la última vez que estuvo en ese lugar, había cambiado, en ese momento aquel lugar si merecía el título de aldea.

Todos sus habitantes tenían algo en común y es que en algún momento estuvieron muertos. No sabía si ellos al igual que él ignoraban lo que había pasado durante el tiempo en que permanecieron muertos o si conocían la razón por la que estaban de regreso. Aquello cada vez era más extraño.

—Esta es la Aldea del Origen —escuchó que le decían_ en este lugar los muertos regresan a la vida. La anulación del Tsukiyomi infinito y nuestro regreso todo está vinculado.

—Hablando de esa forma no pareces tú.

—No es como si fuera inmaduro, también puedo ser alguien razonable y hacer buenos comentarios.

—¿Seguro?

—¡Cállate! Arruinas mis geniales palabras.

—Sigues siendo el mismo —había dicho Karasu pero su voz no tenía reproche o burla, era felicidad al volver a verlo.

—Ven, te están esperando.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, sin oponer resistencia se dejó llevar. No estaba frente a Sasuke ni Naruto pero conocía a quien lo guiaba y sabía que él podría darle respuestas, incluso a esas preguntas que no se había planteado.

* * *

**Notas Autora:**

Con este capítulo se reveló más información de Karasu ero aún no se ha dicho su nombre. Podría ser Shisui, Itachi o algún Oc inclusive. Se mostraron varios detalles poco claros aunque par que el Itahina se dé, todavía falta.

Gracias por leer, por sus comentarios, follows y favoritos (/*.*)/ y que tengan un buen día.


	7. Bajo el mismo cielo

**Capítulo 7: Bajo el mismo cielo**

Aquella aldea era extraña, más que todas las aldeas en las que había estado antes, cada minuto que pasaba allí solo confirmaba sus palabras. No era la geografía del lugar, guardaba cierto parecido a Konoha, había numerosas casas y algunos pequeños locales, varias personas caminaban por las calles y eran ellos quienes hacían la diferencia.

Tenían la apariencia de humanos, ni siquiera lucían enfermos, no era como se veían sino quienes eran. Mentiría si dijera que los conocía a todos pero Hinata estaba segura de que muchos de ellos habían muerto o al menos la mayoría.

No los conocía, de hecho solo sabía sus nombres y que murieron como héroes salando a su aldea, shinobis que no abandonaron su camino ninja y murieron siguiendo sus ideales. Gente que aunque no conocía personalmente los respetaba.

Llevó una mano hasta su pecho en un vano intento de controlar sus propios latidos. Aquello era demasiado hermoso para ser real y temía que se tratara de un sueño. Pellizcó suavemente su brazo, podía parecer absurdo pero en esos momentos no sabía de otra forma para comprobar que no se trataba de un sueño.

La alegría se convirtió en inseguridad y temor. No sería la primera vez que caía presa de una ilusión, ya lo había experimentado cuando creyó estar es una cita con Naruto. Era aspirante a Anbu, de ninguna manera podía permitirse ser presa de sus propios deseos.

Si aquello se trataba de una broma querría que acabase cuanto antes. Prefería aceptar la mentira por más dolorosa que fuera antes que vivieran un sueño nuevamente. Ser una kunoichi implicaba aceptar los desafíos y nunca abandonar su camino ninja.

—Dispersión —susurró con pesar mientras cerraba los ojos, no estaría tranquila hasta descartar todas las opciones.

Abrió los ojos esperando encontrarse con un paisaje diferente. No fue así, nada había cambiado. Si bien tenía la certeza de que no se trataba de una ilusión le era difícil aceptar que no había una trampa atrás de todo eso.

Activó el byakugan y analizó la zona. Todos los chakras tenían un aspecto normal, algunos más fuertes que otros pero nada que indicara que algo extraño pasaba. No era la primera vez que veía a alguien regresar de la muerte, en la guerra tuvo que luchar contra ellos y después de la invasión de Pain pudo presenciarlo, de hecho poco le faltó para experimentar la muerte y el regresar a la vida.

—No es un engaño — le dijo Karasu que acababa de llegar —, he hablado con varios de ellos y comprobado que son quienes dicen ser, lo que me contaron es algo que nadie más podía saber.

Aquellas palabras bastaron para que Hinata dejara de lado sus dudas. Tal vez no conocía la identidad de su compañero pero sabía que podía confiar en él. No tenía más razones para dudar y creer era más sencillo.

—Debe pensar que soy una tonta al desconfiar.

—En lo absoluto, un Anbu debe estar en un estado de alerta constante. Lo mejor será que investiguemos por separado, podremos encontrar algunas pistas valiosas.

Hinata observó como Karasu se retiraba. Hubiera preferido que ambos investigaran juntos, el tener a alguien a su lado que no fuera ajeno a ese mundo la hacía sentir segura. Pero entendía que de ese modo podrían avanzar con mayor velocidad y el hecho de que su compañero podría necesitar algo de tiempo para continuar con la misión.

Activó su doujutsu, encontrar a Naruto y Sasuke seguía siendo la prioridad de la misión. Sasuke era una de los pocos portadores del Rinnengan, no era de extrañarse que estuviera involucrado en aquellos extraños eventos.

Inmediatamente llevó su mano al pecho tratando de calmar su respiración. Comenzaba a pensar que no debió aceptar esa misión, se había dejado guiar por sus emociones e hizo uso de su temporal liderazgo para tomar esa misión.

A menos de un kilómetro se encontraban Neji, Hizashi y su madre, tres personas a quienes nunca creyó volver a ver pero deseaba de corazón volver a hacerlo. Sintió como las fuerzas la abandonaban, nunca había sido buena con las emociones fuertes, por lo general solía desmayarse.

Acudió a su encuentro lo más rápido que pudo, deseosa de volver a verlos. La muerte de Neji era algo que no había terminado de asimilar y al verlo con vida no pudo evitar hacerse miles de preguntas.

Quería abrazarlos aunque quizás no fuera lo más apropiado. Los extrañaba, el tiempo no había borrado la herida solo había hecho que se acostumbrara a la misma. Debía ser prudente, lo sabía, en el pasado muchos shinobis de grandes talentos fueron resucitados para pelear una guerra que no les pertenecía.

Era real, lo sabía pero temía que pudiera ser una trampa. Aquello era demasiado hermoso para ser real. Activó su byakugan, no encontró ninguna trampa, efectivamente esa aldea era como cualquier otra, sus habitantes no eran hostiles pero en teoría no deberían estar allí pues todos ellos habían muerto.

Un paso adelante, no podía permitirse retroceder. Si se permitía dejar llevar por sus inseguridades estaría borrando lo que había logrado en esos años, no sería digna de caminar junto a Naruto ni de ser una Hyuuga.

Estaban sentados en aquella pequeña barbacoa, callados. No se habían visto en tanto tiempo y sin embargo ninguno se animaba a hablar. Eran miembros del clan Hyuuga, tenían una imagen que mostrar y aunque se encontraban en el lugar más peculiar les era difícil dejar atrás una vida de enseñanzas.

Retiró su máscara temerosa de las reacciones de sus familiares. No todos los días se reencontraba con quienes sabes que han muerto ni tienes que dar una noticia de tal magnitud. Nadie hablaba de Anbu pero era un secreto a voces lo que allí se daba.

No podría decir con seguridad quién estaba más sorprendido. De su madre y de su tío tenía pocos recuerdos pero tenía la certeza de que ninguna lograba visualizarla como parte del escuadrón Anbu ni siquiera Neji con el que había podido compartir más tiempo.

—Solo es temporal —respondió con unas risas nerviosas aunque ni ella creía en lo que decía. Si era aceptada, renunciar traería deshonra, a ella y al clan —, necesitaban de alguien del clan Hyuuga para cumplir con una pequeña misión.

—Sigue siendo una sorpresa —comentó Neji incrédulo —. No digo que seas débil, es solo que nunca imaginé que apoyaras la idea de ser Anbu.

—Es algo temporal, nada es seguro.

—Es solo que me sorprende ver lo lejos que has llegado en tan poco tiempo — agregó Neji y en su voz podía apreciarse sincero orgullo.

—Siempre supe que serías una gran kunoichi —le dijo su madre quien finalmente se había animado a abrazarla.

Hizashi Hyuuga a pesar de haber mantenido la distancia en todo ese tiempo no dejaba de sonreír pues se sentía satisfecho al ver la relación entre su hijo y la hija de su hermano gemelo. Neji le había contado tantas cosas durante el tiempo en el que estuvieron en esa peculiar aldea sobre cómo a pesar de ser de la rama secundaria se le otorgó un papel de gran importancia en la cuarta guerra ninja.

Era la reunión más extraña en la que Hinata pudiera haber estado y estaba segura de que eso no cambiaría en mucho tiempo sin embargo atesoraba cada minuto que estaba allí en lo más profundo de su corazón. Al poder hablar con ellos de la manera en que lo hacía sentía que lo que vivía era real y no una ilusión como tanto temía.

Quizás no era el reencuentro más afectivo ni ellos los más expresivos pero eran una familia, diferente pero una familia con un fuerte lazo que los unía.

—¿Volverán a la aldea? —se animó a preguntar la heredera del clan Hyuuga.

—Por ahora no —respondió Hizashi —, no hasta que estemos seguros del motivo por el que hemos regresado y de que nuestra presencia no generara mayores problemas en la aldea.

Aunque deseaba que regresaran Hinata comprendía las palabras de su tío. Si bien en el mundo shinobi no era tan extraño el que alguien regresará del mundo de los muertos pocas veces o ninguna había significado algo bueno. Quienes hacían uso de estas técnicas por lo general tenían intenciones de destruir Konoha.

Pero hubo una excepción, una que se parecía tanto a lo que estaban viviendo. Los que murieron en la invasión de Pain resucitaron, despertaron como si la muerte no fuera más que un sueño.

La aldea del Origen no era solo el lugar donde los muertos despertaban a la vida. Protegido por gárgolas, inexistente meses atrás, era un lugar donde los resucitados podrían adaptarse a sus nuevas vidas, ninguno de ellos tenía recuerdos del tiempo en que estuvieron muertos, muchos de ellos pasaron años en ese estado. Necesitaban tiempo para decidir qué harían con sus vidas.

—Debo seguir con mi misión —comentó Hinata algo cabizbaja —, debo buscar a Naruto pero no lo duden, volveré pronto.

—La acompaño, señorita Hinata, se dónde puede encontrarlo.

Agradecía el que Neji la acompañara porque de ir sola estaba segura que se desmayaría. La guerra se había terminado y la paz parecía haber regresado a la aldea, no había ningún motivo por el que Naruto no pudiera responderle a su declaración de amor y eso la hacía sentir nerviosa.

Cuando se declaró no esperaba recibir una respuesta, solo lo hizo porque era egoísta y porque deseaba hacerle saber de sus sentimientos. No hubiera soportado el verlo morir sin hacer nada por lo que decidió hacer una batalla en la que no consideraba tener una oportunidad de ganar.

Naruto estaba en el puesto de ramen, por los tazones vacíos a su alrededor dedujo que no llevaba poco tiempo allí. Para ninguno de los dos era una sorpresa que el rubio por sí solo hubiera terminado con diez tazones de ramen pues lo habían visto comer una mayor cantidad.

—La dejo sola, señorita Hinata —. Le dijo Neji con absoluta seriedad, no había nada en él que lo delatara.

Antes de que Hinata pudiera replicar o siquiera decir una palabra Neji había desaparecido. Debería agradecer ese detalle por parte de su primo pues sentía que tenían mucho de qué hablar. No era únicamente la posición de Sasuke pues confiaba que Karasu lo hiciera. Era lo que pasaba entre los dos, enfrentarse a ella misma y los sentimientos que tenía por el rubio.

En su mente el reencuentro era diferente. Había tenido tiempo para pensar en él y ciertamente se había creado una novela rosa en su cabeza pero al estar allí todo parecía tan distante. Quería abrazarlo, confesarse nuevamente pero las palabras parecían morir en su boca y sus pies conectarse al suelo.

Antes de que pudiera animarse a hacer algo la voz de Naruto interrumpió sus pensamientos. No había entendido nada de lo que dijo pues tenía la boca llena de comida pero aquel intento de conversación le dio el valor para acercarse a él.

No hubo un encuentro romántico de telenovela ni un beso apasionado pero sí un momento significativo para ambos jóvenes. Naruto le hizo un espacio a su lado y pidió un ramen de cerdo para ella.

El silencio se tornó incómodo pues ninguno sabía que decir. No estaban en el lugar más normal de todos y tenían tanto de que hablar, era difícil decidir con qué empezar y cómo decirlo. Tuvo que apartarse unos instantes para contestar la llamada de Karasu.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó Naruto y Hinata agradeció tener algo de que conversar.

—No mucho, Karasu dice que la misión ya está terminada pero que encontró a alguien que puede aclararnos algunas dudas. Creo que todavía tengo tiempo para un tazón de ramen.

—Es una segunda oportunidad, para poder hacer las cosas bien esta vez.

Ambos se dedicaron a comer el ramen que les habían servido. El silencio ya no era incómodo al contrario, este estaba marcado por la complicidad que ambos compartían. El rubio deslizó su disimuladamente su brazo sobre los hombros de su compañera y ella no rechazó aquel gesto. No había sido el más romántico de los reencuentros, eso nadie podía asegurarlo pero fue el inicio de algo nuevo y eso era suficiente para los dos.

O al menos así fue durante un corto tiempo. A pesar de que Hinara era la que había comido más tazones de ramen fue Naruto el que presentó problemas digestivos.

* * *

En un lugar un poco apartado, dos jóvenes se encontraban platicando tranquilamente, un escenario aparentemente normal si no fuera porque ambos hombres ya habían muerto. Uno de ellos portaba una máscara con forma de cuervo y el uniforme tradicional de un Anbu.

—Es extraño verte de nuevo con el uniforme Anbu.

Bajo la máscara de cuervo una expresión incrédula tomó forma. Conocía a su primo y aunque le alegraba ver que nada había cambiado hubiera pedido algo de seriedad en él. La situación era extraña, podía ser el preludio de una de las peores tragedias pero también podía ser la oportunidad de corregir los errores del pasado.

—Ambos regresamos al mundo de los vivos ¿y lo único que te sorprende es verme de nuevo con el uniforme Anbu? —preguntó sereno, no era un intento por buscar acabar con un silencio incómodo pero tampoco un reclamo.

—Estar vivo es bueno, no es como si debiera preocuparme por ello.

—Cuando me revivieron fui usado para atacar Konoha, no hay motivos para creer que esta vez será diferente.

—No podría saberlo, para mí es como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño. No niego que sea extraño pero no siento ningún tipo de jutsu o control sobre este cuerpecito.

—Es mejor no bajar la guardia, puede ser el preludio de la guerra.

Las risas de muchos niños se escuchaban a lo lejos. Ambos sonrieron ante ello, quizás ese no era el lugar más normal pero era el lugar por el que tanto tiempo habían trabajado, la razón por la que se convirtieron en shinobis.

—¿Sabes? —comentó el que no tenía máscara de pronto, su mirada se encontraba perdida y en su voz se denotaba una seriedad no muy usual en él —. No tengo una idea de lo que hago aquí, este lugar es desconocido pero no me siento en peligro. No puedo decir con certeza si despertaran más ni cuál es el funcionamiento de este sitio pero mi intuición me dice que todo está bien.

—Como Anbu mi deber es desconfiar de todo.

—Entiendo que quieras descubrir lo que sucede y sé quién puede ayudarte. Naruto y Sasuke son los únicos que tienen la respuesta pero no te aseguro que quieran hablar.

— ¿Sabes dónde están?

—Naruto debe estar en el puesto de ramen y Sasuke... creo que está con la tía Mikoto.

Karasu calló, ya sabía que estaban allí, su primo se lo había dicho perro no se sentía listo para hablar con ellos, no después de lo que había ocurrido. En aquel momento sintió que hizo lo correcto y que no tenía otra opción pero el sentir culpa era inevitable del mismo modo en que no pudo evitar contener las lágrimas el día en que dejó la aldea.

Respiró profundo tomando fuerzas. No era momento de acobardarse, eso no iba de acorde a su personalidad. Si no lo perdonaban lo aceptaría pero nada le impediría seguir con su misión. Nunca imaginó que volvería a verlos, menos en una situación tan extraña y bizarra.

—Llévame con Sasuke.

—Sabía que dirías eso — comentó Shisui con una sonrisa burlona antes de iniciar el camino.

Llegaron en pocos minutos. La aldea no era tan pequeña como Karasu había supuesto en un principio pero si se contaba con un guía no era tan difícil orientarse.

La mirada de su padre era seria, tal y cómo la recordaba. No había muestras de rencor u odio y eso lo hizo sentirse más culpable. No podía arrepentirse por la decisión tomada, hizo lo que en su momento consideró necesario para proteger su aldea y a su hermano menor pero eso no hacía que doliera menos todo lo que le causó a su clan.

Se dirigió a Sasuke. Ya había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él, contarle la verdad de lo que ocurrió con su clan. El odio quedó en el pasado y tenían una nueva oportunidad, podría hacer lo que no pudieron hacer en el pasado, entrenar y ¿Por qué no? Hacer algunas bromas.

—¿De nuevo en Anbu? No cabe duda de que eres un Uchiha —le dijo Fugaku Uchiha sin disimular el orgullo que sentía.

Aquellas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa. Sabía que su padre no le guardaba rencor por lo ocurrido la noche en que se dio la masacre Uchiha y que entendía sus motivos, era una lástima que lo hubiera entendido demasiado tarde.

—Esta es una nueva oportunidad, no tenemos porque desaprovecharla —comentó Mikoto Uchiha quien observaba con orgullo a su familia nuevamente reunida.

—Supongo que tienes muchas dudas —le dijo Sasuke con su usual indiferencia —. Conozco a alguien que tiene las respuestas que buscas.

—Espera un poco —le dijo Shisui—. No nos hemos visto en muchos años, creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

—Llamare a Usagi, la misión es de los dos.

—Así que Usagi ¿Hay algo que quisieras contarnos?

—Solo es una compañera, Shisui, no hay nada.

—Al menos no ahora, no la conozco pero mi instinto me lo dice.

Quizás las circunstancias no eran las más normales y la incertidumbre no desaparecía. Pero nada de eso importaba porque finalmente todos estaban bajo el mismo cielo. Una nueva oportunidad se les había entregado, como si se tratara de un milagro.


	8. Decisiones

**Capítulo editado**

**Capítulo 8: Decisiones**

* * *

Después del tiempo acordado Karasu y Usagi finalmente se reunieron en el lugar requerido aunque ambos hubieran preferido permanecer con sus amigos y familiares, aquellos a quienes creyeron no volver a ver, sin embargo no podían olvidar el sentido del deber. Ya habían encontrado a Naruto y a Sasukey aunque este fuera el principal propósito de la misión no podían irse sin conocer la verdad sobre aquel lugar y estar completamente seguros de que no significaba ninguna amenaza para Konoha o para la Alianza Shinobi.

—Supongo que están aquí para tener respuestas sobre lo que ocurre en esta aldea —les dijo el Sabio de los Seis Caminos —yo seré quién se las dé. Después de que Naruto y Sasuke sellaran a Kaguya, mi madre, ambos iniciaron una batalla en el Valle del Fin en la que ambos resultaron heridos. Antes de que llegaran sus compañeros decidí llevarlos a un lugar donde pudieran recuperarse. Necesitaba de ambos para hacer de la Aldea del Origen una realidad.

Itachi y Hinata callaron. Eso explicaba el porqué ni Kakashi ni Sakura lograron encontrarlos y el porqué ninguno de los dos presentaba ninguna herida. Aunque seguía siendo una explicación corta, no decía nada sobre las razones que tuvo para hacer algo así ni porqué accedió a revelarles esa información.

—No hay ninguna amenaza en lo que está pasando. Todos los que revivieron fueron aquellos que merecían una segunda oportunidad pero en su vida anterior no la tuvieron. Sasuke cuenta con el rinnegan así que con un poco de su ayuda romper la barrera entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos no fue algo especialmente complicado. Por la influencia de Kaguya y su deseo de robar el chakra se dieron incontables guerras, era hora de compensarlos por lo ocurrido. Una nueva era está por comenzar sin embargo dependerá únicamente de ustedes cómo será ese futuro.

Aquellas palabras bastaron para tranquilizar a los shinobis. No había ninguna razón para preocuparse, solo debían confiar en el sabio de los Seis Caminos y en su criterio. Sin embargo aquella pequeña explicación no bastaba para que sus dudas fueran aclaradas.

—¿Por qué la vigilancia? —preguntó Karasu —cuando estuve aquí esa muralla no existía.

—Solo seguridad, muchos no estaban listos para regresar al mundo de los vivos y otros en el exterior podrían aprovecharse de la situación. Son libres de salir en cuanto lo deseen. Fuiste uno de los primeros en aparecer, no ha pasado mucho tiempo pero los cambios son rápidos y todavía faltan más.

—Buscaré a Sasuke —agregó Itachi con absoluta seriedad —. Tú buscaras a Naruto. Debemos regresar a la aldea pronto, no debemos olvidar el propósito de esta misión. Ha sido un placer hablar con usted, Rikudo Senjutsu.

—Hagoromo Ootsutsuki, un placer igualmente —les dijo antes de desaparecer.

Karasu y Usagi decidieron tomar caminos diferentes. La parte más complicada de la misión había terminado y era el momento de terminarla. La aldea no era demasiado grande por lo que no tardaron en encontrarlos.

Naruto seguía en el puesto de ramen solo que esta vez estaba acompañado por una mujer pelirroja y otro hombre de aspecto similar a Naruto. Los tres se veían muy felices, en especial Naruto y la pelirroja quienes parecían estar en una competencia por ver quién comía más tazones de ramen, ambos estaban bastante reñidos.

—Naruto —lo saludó Hinata a la vez que se retiraba la máscara en forma de conejo.

—¡Hola, Hinata! —respondió Naruto con dificultad pues su boca estaba llena de fideos —. Ella es Kushina Uzumaki, mi madre y él mi padre, Minato Namikaze.

—Un gusto conocerlos —respondió Hinata a la vez que hacía una pequeña reverencia.

—El gusto es nuestro ¿Sabes? Naruto nos ha contado sobre ti, eres algo rara pero se nota que quieres a mi hijo y con eso es suficiente para tener mi aprobación.

Aquellas palabras bastaron para que Naruto comenzara a atragantarse con el ramen que poco antes estaba comiendo y para que las mejillas de Hinata adquirieran un tono carmín. No era solo el que rubio le hubiera contado sobre ella, eran las palabras de Kushina ¿eran novios? No, aún era demasiado pronto para pensar en ello. Hinata tenía claro lo que sentía por Naruto pero para el rubio era algo diferente. Durante mucho tiempo le había gustado Sakura e incluso llegó pensar que le gustaba sin embargo ese sentimiento ya era parte del pasado, no sabía mucho de mujeres, menos sobre el amor pero sí que Hinata era importante para él, solo necesitaba de tiempo para aclarar su mente y corazón, lo último que quería era lastimarla.

—¿Regresaras a la aldea? —preguntó tímidamente Hinata. No tenía prisa por irse de ese lugar pero deseaba cambiar el tema de la conversación.

—No quisiera abandonar a mis padres, no después de que los he encontrado —respondió Naruto algo triste ante la posibilidad de separarse de su familia pero seguro de sus palabras.

—No es necesario —se apresuró a responder Hinata —. Ambos pueden regresar a la aldea, no sería la primera vez que alguien regresa a la vida y estoy segura de que ambos serán bien recibidos.

Tenían dos opciones, regresar a la aldea o quedarse en ese lugar, pero no tenían mucho tiempo para tomar una decisión. Hinata debía regresar pronto a la aldea y era de vital importancia que Naruto, Sasuke la acompañaran.

—Regresamos a la aldea —dijo finalmente Kushina con mucha determinación —. Hace mucho tiempo que no estoy en Konoha y me gustaría ver que tanto ha cambiado.

—Apoyo a Kushina —agregó Minato con una sonrisa gentil —. No podemos olvidar que somos shinobis de Konohagakure. Además así podremos estar con Naruto y no lo separaremos de sus amigos.

* * *

Para Itachi convencer a Sasuke Uchiha no fue tan sencillo, de hecho fue complicado. Él no quería regresar a la aldea si su clan no lo acompañaba. Para Mikoto no había ningún problema pero para Fugaku no era de ese modo, después de que el Consejo había planeado exterminar a su clan, su orgullo se lo impedía.

Karasu permanecía sentado en el pequeño puesto que había instalado Teyaki Uchiha junto a su esposa Uruchi. Mientras comía algunos dangos escuchaba las mil razones que su padre exponía, ninguna lograba convencerlo pero no tenía deseos de discutir con su padre, sabía lo obstinado y orgulloso que podía ser.

—Y es por eso que no, el Clan Uchiha no regresara a Konoha.

—No creo que sepan sobre el intento de golpe de estado y menos de mi misión —comentó Itachi a la vez que tomaba el último dango de la bandeja. Su voz denotaba aburrimiento pero ya había planeado cuidadosamente lo que diría —, pero si saben que el clan Uchiha no regresó podrían sacar conclusiones poco favorecedoras.

Fugaku Uchiha sabía lo que planeaba hacer su hijo mayor pero entendía lo que sus palabras implicaban. Tenía dos opciones, ceder o, como había dicho Itachi, aceptar posibles rumores. No era un secreto para él que la aldea del Origen cada vez era más conocida.

—Itachi tiene razón—comentó Mikoto quien miraba dulcemente a su hijo mayor, le era imposible guardar resentimientos a pesar de tratarse de su asesino.

Itachi observó cómo Sasuke permanecía callado, pensativo. Ya no era un niño, él lo sabía pues lo había estado observando durante todos esos años y eso lo hacía sentirse orgulloso. Le había dado una oportunidad de regresar a los Uchihas que vivieron pues gracias al sacrificio de Itachi mantenían el nombre limpio pero dudaba que su padre, líder del clan, aceptara.

—Eso sin contar que esperan el regreso de Sasuke, podrían considerarlo una traición —agregó Itachi y aquellas palabras bastaron para convencer al líder Uchiha.

—Regresaremos—había dicho Fugaku Uchiha después de una larga pausa. Esa era probablemente la primera vez en años en la que cedía en algo pero como líder sabía que el clan debía ser su prioridad.

—Antes de regresar hay algo importante que deben saber —les dijo Itachi mientras jugaba con su máscara de cuervo —. El clan Uchiha no tiene deudas con Konoha pero Itachi sí, nadie debe saber que he vuelto a la vida, para el mundo shinobi debo seguir siendo el criminal que traicionó a Konoha y al clan Uchiha.

—Pero, Itachi… —intentó decir Sasuke, él no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de su hermano, quería que su hermano fuera compensado por todo el dolor y sufrimiento por el que tuvo pasar.

—No hay nada de que discutir —le interrumpió Itachi mientras se colocaba su máscara. Es algo que he decidido, no soy Itachi Uchiha, solo soy Karasu, un Anbu más.

—No fue tu culpa —le dijo Fukagu quien experimentaba una sensación de culpa —. Fueron mis decisiones las que causaron todo, no es justo que cargues con nuestros pecados, estoy dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias de mis actos.

—No lo hagas, eso solo generaría más odio y rencor. Quiero que el clan Uchiha resurja, que deje atrás su pasado. No desapareceré, solo estaré cuidándolos desde las sombras.

Y aquellas palabras bastaron para que aceptaran la decisión de Itachi. Al día siguiente dejarían la seguridad que la aldea del Origen les ofrecía y se enfrentarían a la nueva vida que les esperaba afuera, regresarían a su aldea.

Regresar a Konoha fue sencillo. Aunque tuvieron problemas para entrar como había dicho Hagoromo cualquiera que quisiera salir podría hacerlo. Si fuera la primera vez que algún muerto regresaba al mundo de los vivos podrían preocuparse pero como sabían que no era así decidieron continuar, cosas más extrañas se habían visto en el mundo shinobi además la guerra ya había finalizado.

* * *

Llegaron en la noche tratando de pasar desapercibidos. Se registraron en la entrada de Konoha, los guardias estaban sorprendidos al ver a tantos resucitados juntos pero no hicieron ninguna pregunta pues tenían órdenes del hokage.

Se dirigieron al distrito Uchiha. No se encontraba en las mejores condiciones pero era lo único que tenían. Usagi se ofreció a llevarles unos futones para que pasaran la noche mientras hacían de aquel lugar un sitio habitable.

Después de asegurarse que tanto los resucitados como Naruto y Sasuke se habían instalado en el distrito Uchiha, Karasu y Usagi partieron a la oficina del Hokage, debían presentar un informe completo de la misión.

—Hicieron un buen trabajo —les dijo Tsunade en cuanto llegaron —pero no es a mí quien deben rendirles cuentas, yo solo estoy aquí para recoger algunas de mis pertenencias.

Karasu y Usagi compartieron una mirada incrédula. Era cierto que estuvieron fuera de la aldea por un tiempo pero no imaginaron que hubiera cambios tan grandes.

—No es nada grave —se apresuró a responder Tsunade algo divertida, solía aburrirse mucho esos días, entre el hospital y el trabajo no tenía tiempo ni siquiera para salir a los casinos o siquiera tomar una botella de sake —. Ahora Kakashi es el nuevo Hokage, en el hospital se tiene más trabajo que nunca y necesitaba algo de tiempo. Él está en el despacho y ya está informado de la misión.

La Godaime se retiró, probablemente al bar más cercano y ambos shinobis buscaron al nuevo Hokage, necesitaban terminar la misión pues había mucho en juego. Ambos lo sabían desde el principio aquello era una prueba.

Para ninguno fue una sorpresa encontrar a Kakashi leyendo el Icha Icha, el último libro que Jiraiya había escrito antes de morir. Ninguno de los dos lo había visto en la Aldea del Origen y quizás eso significaba que él no había regresado pero prefería no sacar conclusiones apresuradas pues ninguno podía decir con exactitud cuándo terminarían las resurrecciones o cuál era el secreto de tan singular lugar.

—Veo que ya llegaron —les dijo Kakashi a la vez que separaba su vista del libro. Usaba una máscara como era de costumbre pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores llevaba una capa que lo identificaba como el kage de su aldea.

—Tenemos el informe —agregó Karasu a la vez que le extendía un pergamino sellado —. Sasuke y Naruto regresaron a la aldea, allí encontrará una respuesta al fenómeno que hemos llamado "La Aldea del Origen" por ser el lugar en que las extrañas apariciones empezaron. Sabemos que el sabio de los seis caminos y Uchiha Sasuke son los responsables de las resurrecciones pero no el porqué los regresos se dan en este lugar.

—Entiendo, el informe es claro —comentó Kakashi a la vez que leía el pergamino— solo falta un asunto por resolver ¿Aceptan ser miembros oficiales de Anbu?

—Necesito pensarlo—respondió Hinata, no era solo su compañero, aún en tiempos de paz entrar en Anbu no era una decisión que debiera tomarse a la ligera.

—Necesito tiempo para organizar algunos asuntos en el clan —agregó Itachi. No era el momento para que ambos formaran parte de Anbu.


	9. El fin del equipo ocho

**Capítulo editado**

**Capítulo 9: El fin del equipo ocho**

* * *

A pesar de que entrar a Anbu era una decisión importante y algo en lo que debía pensar, sabía que tenía otras prioridades en ese momento. Necesitaba llegar pronto a la mansión Hyuuga pues el Consejo la estaba esperando para una reunión inmediata.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha trataba de darse ánimos, no podía permitirse mostrarse débil, todo lo que había logrado durante esos años dependía de ello. Su misión había terminado y debía presentar un informe detallado sobre la misma.

El resultado de la misión no era algo que le preocupara, sabía que no tenían las expectativas más altas sobre ella por lo que no le reclamarían sobre la misma. Antes de dejar la aldea del Origen había acordado con sus parientes encargarse de su llegada.

Si bien no sería la primera vez en Konoha que se veía a los muertos regresar a la vida también lo era que no se trataba de algo cotidiano. Era su deber el asegurarse que serían bien recibidos y de hacerles ver cuál era el momento indicado para que llegaran.

Encontró a Hanabi en la entrada. Por la mochila que cargaba podía deducir que saldría en una misión pronto. Aquello no le sorprendía pues su hermana era una de las mejores kunoichis de su generación.

—Hola, hermana —la saludó Hanabi mientras le mostraba un pergamino —, Kurenai me dijo que te lo entregara en cuanto te viera.

Hinata extendió su mano aceptando el pergamino. Lo abrió rápidamente, sentía curiosidad por el contenido de la misma. No había visto a Kurenai en varios días, incluso desde antes que aceptara esa misión en Anbu.

Aquella carta no decía mucho, gran parte del contenido se encontraba oculto, tal y cómo se esperaría de una kunoichi, una carta podía ser interceptada por lo que nunca estaba de más tomar algunas precauciones.

Kurenai la había citado en su casa junto a Kiba y Shino. No decía el motivo pero asumía que se trataba de algo importante. Dirigió su mirada hasta Hanabi, debería esperar para conocer el motivo de aquella reunión, de momento su clan la necesitaba.

—¿Saldrás en una misión?

—En Kumogakure —respondió Hanabi con expresión aburrida —, debemos escoltar a un señor feudal, es demasiado sencillo pero debo esperar unos meses para las pruebas chunnins.

—Da tu mejor esfuerzo, Hanabi.

—Eso haré —respondió la castaña antes de retirarse.

Antes de seguir con su camino, Hinata se dedicó a observar como su hermana se alejaba, estaba orgullosa de ella pero temía que la marcaran, algo que sabía sucedería cuando fuera nombrada oficialmente como la líder del clan, algo para lo que no faltaba mucho tiempo pues ya había logrado la aprobación del Consejo, de esa reunión dependía que continuara de ese modo.

La mansión era grande por lo que tardó algunos minutos antes de llegar al lugar requerido. Ese era su sitio menos favorito, el recuerdo de las miradas reprobatorias seguía fresco en su memoria pero sin duda lo que menos le gustaba era el recordar las veces en que tuvo que enfrentarse con Hanabi.

Cuando entró las miradas de los miembros del Consejo se posaron sobre ella, estas eran intimidantes y severas pero debía ignorarlas, no podía permitirse el que la hicieran sentir menos pues de hacerlo fracasaría. Respiró profundo y se preparó mentalmente, debía estar lista para lo que estaba por suceder.

Buscó a su padre, lo encontró rápidamente. Estaba en el lugar que le correspondía como líder, su mirada era severa pero en ella pudo notar algo de orgullo, eso le dio el valor que necesitaba. Tomó aire y comenzó con su informe, era el mismo que le presentó al actual Hokage.

—Si rechazara ese puesto la imagen del clan Hyuuga se vería afectada, dirán que somos débiles y poco actos para aceptar un puesto de este nivel —comentó uno de los miembros del consejo, desde el lugar en el que se encontraba no podía apreciar de quien se trataba.

Escuchó varios susurros, no lograba entender lo que decía pero podía hacerse una idea, era sobre la propuesta. Los votos se encontraban divididos, algunos creían que de ingresar podría manchar el nombre de su clan, otros que sería peor rechazar tal propuesta y pocos que era digna de tal cargo.

Su padre tomó la palabra y todos callaron. Si bien no tenía mayor autoridad sobre el Consejo al ser el líder todos respetaban su palabra. Ella deseaba terminar con esa conversación cuanto antes pues ese no era el tema principal de aquel encuentro.

—Eso es algo que Hinata deberá decidir —les dijo Hiashi con una seriedad que demostraba no estar dispuesto a ceder —. ¿Algún tema que falte por discutir?

—Sí, padre —agregó Hinata luego de una pausa, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas —. Es sobre la aldea del origen, varios Hyuuga regresaron a la vida y piden ser reintegrados al clan Hyuuga.

—Me parece razonable —respondió Hiashi, varios del consejo asintieron ante la noción.

—Los secretos del clan no deben ser expuestos —agregó el más viejo del Consejo—, aún con el sello es algo arriesgado.

Hinata sabía que el sello después de la muerte desaparecía pero no quiso contradecir al miembro del Consejo más longevo, de hacerlo podrían colocarlo nuevamente. Durante la guerra pudo ver como este desaparecía de la frente de Neji y cuando estuvo en la aldea del Origen pudo comprobar que este no había regresado.

Las tradiciones de su clan no era algo por lo que sintiera mucho aprecio. Desde niña le habían causado muchos problemas y no podía apoyar la división entre ramas pero en esa ocasión no le parecieron tan malas. La aldea del Origen era un lugar intrigante y ciertamente a los del Consejo no les convenía el que un Hyuuga estuviera fuera de la aldea. A ella solo le importaba el volver a verlos.

Se despidió con una reverencia y se retiró del lugar. Decidió visitar a Naruto, deseaba ver cómo se encontraba, conocer a su familia. Se dirigió a la cocina y preparó unos onigires, si bien estaba deseosa de ver nuevamente al rubio odiaría llegar con las manos vacías.

Planeaba retirarse rápido. Las remodelaciones en el clan Hyuuga habían empezado pero ella quería estar al tanto. Su madre, primo y tío regresarían pronto a la aldea. Hubiera querido regresar con ellos pero no se había dado la oportunidad.

Aquello parecía un sueño y las noches llorando por no tenerlos solo un amargo recuerdo, una pesadilla. Estaba tan ansiosa por ponerlos al tanto de lo que ocurrió cuando estuvieron ausentes. Tenían tanto de que hablar y tanto tiempo por delante.

No tardó en llegar al distrito Uchiha. Había pasado años desde la última vez que lo había visitado pero no tuvo problemas para ubicarse. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al adentrarse en un lugar, no era ni la sombra de lo que fue en el pasado.

No solo era el paso del tiempo sino la falta de vida. Ciertamente los Uchiha no eran las personas más animadas que conocía pero solía vérseles caminar por el lugar o escucharse algunas conversaciones.

A veces podía verse a los más pequeños entrenar, soñando en convertirse en shinobis, en ser como Itachi Uchiha. No era un lugar prefecto pero Hinata lo recordaba con nostalgia y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué había llevado a Itachi a masacrar a su propio clan.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con la llegada de Naruto, él llevaba varias cajas que le impedían la vista pero no caminar. Reuniendo el poco valor con el que contaba tomó una de las cajas superiores.

—¡Hola, Hinata! —le saludó un efusivo Naruto en cuanto su vista estuvo despejada —. A que no adivinas quién se muda al distrito Uchiha.

—Tú —respondió Hinata ligeramente nerviosa al ver la chaqueta que sobresalía de la caja que cargaba. Agradecía que fuera eso y no la ropa interior del rubio.

—Exacto —respondió Naruto realmente emocionado —. Mientras que terminan con los arreglos de la casa de mis padres viviremos aquí. Sasuke dijo que teníamos que ayudar con los arreglos de la casa pero sé que al cabrón le agrada que estemos aquí.

Hinata sonrió al ver la felicidad del Uzumaki. Después de tantos años podría tener una familia como tantas veces había soñado. Parecía lejano ese tiempo en el que estaba solo, cuando todos veían en él al demonio que había atacado la aldea años atrás.

Ambos caminaron por los pasillos del clan Uchiha. Durante el camino Naruto le contaba cómo fue que conoció a sus padres o al menos la parte que recordaba pues el joven Uzumaki seguía ignorando la confesión de la Hyuuga a su lado.

Nunca imaginó que el padre del rubio fuera el legendario Rayo Amarillo aunque al pensarlo le era imposible no notar el parecido entre ambos.

—Gracias por la ayuda, Hinata —respondió Naruto a la vez que se despeinaba —. Si gustas puedes quedarte a cenar, Kakashi dijo que nos visitaría ¿Puedes creer que fue estudiante de mi padre?

—No lo sabía —respondió Hinata interesada por aquel tema —, debió ser toda una sorpresa para ti.

—¡Hola, Hinata! —Saludó una emotiva Kushina, quien acababa de llegar —. ¿Saben que no es correcto que dos jóvenes estén solos en una habitación? Si querían algo de intimidad al menos hubieran cerrado la puerta.

—¡Mamá! —reclamó Naruto notablemente avergonzado.

—Solo decía —se defendió la pelirroja tratando de parecer inocente —, pero tu novia se quedara a cenar ¿cierto?

—Estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando llegaste —respondió el rubio para sorpresa de ambas mujeres —y no es mi novia, ella es… una buena amiga.

—Me gustaría ayudarla con la cena, si no es mucha molestia, Kushina —comentó Hinata ligeramente sonrojada y haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no tartamudear.

—No es necesario que te tomes molestias, eres la invitada.

—No es ninguna, de verdad me gustaría ayudar, además traje algunos onigires.

—Supongo que algo de ayuda no me vendrá mal —respondió la pelirroja pensativa —, además podrás contarme algunas cosas sobre Naruto, me gustaría saber que ha sido de su vida y no te ahorres detalles, quiero saberlo todo, incluso lo más vergonzoso.

Ambas mujeres se retiraron de la habitación dejando a Naruto. En ese momento el rubio comprendía a Shikamaru y Chouji cuando decían que las madres podían dar miedo. Su madre tenía mucho carácter y era impulsiva pero sin duda estaba feliz de tenerla nuevamente a su lado.

Para la hora de la cena la comida ya estaba lista. Par Hinata el cocinar con Kushina había sido una experiencia agradable pues la mujer la había hecho sentir como parte de la familia, algo que pocas veces experimentaba en su clan.

Aquella situación parecía irreal, estaba con en la casa de Naruto, con los padres del ninja que tanto amaba. Si bien no eran novios, ella no se quejaba, estaba cerca de él, tal y cómo lo había soñado de niña, tenía esperanzas.

Kakashi llegó tarde, tal y como Naruto había predicho por lo que no fue necesario calentar la comida. Incluso tuvieron tiempo de comprar algo de ramen, algo que ambos Uzumakis amaban y que sin duda no podían dejar faltar.

—¡Buenas noches! —saludó el actual hokage, su voz era seria pero el brillo de su mirada lo delataba.

—No es necesario que seas tan formal, pasa adelante, Kakashi —le dijo Minato amablemente a la vez que le daba paso.

Ambos hombres tomaron asiento. Frente a ellos se encontraban los onigires que Hinata había traído, tomaron uno pero inmediatamente Kushina se los arrebató.

—El postre es para después de la cena —les regañó la pelirroja y ninguno se atrevió a contradecirla —, por ahora pasen a la cocina.

Kushina podía ser una mujer amable y alegre pero ambos tenían claro que hacerla enojar no era lo más conveniente, eso sin contar que el olor de aquella comida era demasiado apetecible.

Naruto y Minato habían puesto la mesa poco antes, si bien él no estaba enterado de la costumbre de quien fue su estudiante, ambos se habían demorado con las últimas reparaciones de la casa, el trabajo había valido la pena, finalmente era habitable y en poco tiempo podrían readaptarse a la vida en la aldea.

Por órdenes de Kushina, Hinata se había sentado junto a Naruto. En ocasiones se sentía extremadamente nerviosa por los comentarios de la pelirroja, si bien había admitido sus sentimientos por Naruto y no era la primera vez que alguien lo insinuaba, aquello era nuevo para ella. Y sin embargo era agradable, se sentía como parte de una familia.

—Podrán volver a hacer misiones pronto —informó Kakashi con absoluta seriedad pero feliz por volverlos a ver dentro del mundo de los vivos —, el Consejo considera que dos grandes shinobis como ustedes deben regresar cuanto antes. Por supuesto entenderán que a no ser que se dé una situación especial Namikaze Minato no volverá a desempeñar el papel de Hokage.

Para Kakashi había sido difícil el aplazar el regreso de ambos al mundo shinobi pues deseaba que ellos primero se adaptaran a su nueva vida.

Los señores feudales se encontraban divididos. Si bien no conocían todos los detalles sobre los resucitados no confiaban en ellos pero querían sus fuerzas dentro del cuerpo shinobi.

—Eso no es problema —respondió el anterior kage de manera tranquila —,estoy seguro de que harás un gran trabajo protegiendo la aldea. Pero cambiemos de tema, este no es el momento para hablar de trabajo.

—Como actual Hokage no he tenido mucho tiempo libre, desde que se descubrió la aldea del Origen he tratado de reubicarlos a todos —agregó Kakashi quien se mostraba serio pero eran sus ojos los que lo delataban, estaba feliz de volver a ver a quien estuvo a cargo de su grupo.

—Son nuevos tiempos —había dicho Minato sonriente —, será cuestión de adaptarse. Sería agradable que pudiéramos reunirnos.

—Tsunade ha estado insistiendo en eso, dice que debemos organizar un gran festival aunque en lo personal pienso que es una excusa para beber y apostar.

—Es una gran idea —gritó de pronto Naruto, estaba más que emocionado —. Parece que en ocasiones la abuela tiene buenas ideas.

—Naruto —le regañó Kushina —, debemos asegurar que no falta el ramen.

—Pero ni siquiera he aprobado el festival.

—Debe hacerlo, Kakashi —reclamó Naruto —después de la guerra mereceremos algo de diversión, además esta vez sí tenemos un motivo para celebrar.

—Supongo que no tengo otra opción, no son los únicos que han insistido con el tema —respondió Kakashi con aparente pereza pero ciertamente se trataba de una idea que aprobaba.

El resto de la comida transcurrió en silencio, o al menos casi. Los comentarios ocasionales de Kushina y Naruto era lo que le daban algo de ambiente a esa reunión, ambos compartían un gran parecido. Kakashi fue el primero en retirarse pues aseguraba tener mucho trabajo pendiente.

Hinata se sintió especialmente alagada cuando Naruto decidió acompañarla hasta su casa. Si bien ambos sabían que no era necesario, Naruto insistió en que era lo menos que podía hacer y ella no pudo negarse.

Ambos se encontraban en la entrada de su casa, era momento de despedirse pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, ninguno de los dos tenía experiencias en citas y eso no era ninguna cita.

—¿Hay algo que te preocupa? —preguntó finalmente Naruto.

—Debo decidir si ingreso a Anbu—respondió Hinata muy nerviosa, luego de un incómodo y largo silencio. No debería hablar sobre su misión pero confiaba ciegamente en Naruto.

—No dudo que serías un valioso miembro en Anbu. Eres fuerte, Hinata.

Ella sabía que muchos esperaban que aceptara el puesto, especialmente los integrantes del consejo, pero también que habían otros que deseaban lo contrario pues Anbu funcionaba de manera diferente a las otras fuerzas shinobis.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? —le preguntó Naruto y ella no sabía qué hacer.

Había hecho una misión, pasó la prueba. Había escuchado tantos rumores sobre Anbu pero tenía la certeza que al finalizar la guerra gran parte del mundo shinobi había cambiado no obstante no había considerado el impacto que los resucitados causarían.

—Le dije a Neji que sería temporal —respondió Hinata entre tartamudeos —. Siento haberle mentido.

Las palabras de Naruto la ayudaron a tomar una decisión. Sabía que podría arrepentirse pero también que lo haría si no lo intentaba. Su camino ninja era no retroceder y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo por más inseguridades que tuviera.

—Nos vemos luego—le dijo Naruto antes de retirarse.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y llegó el momento de reunirse con Kurenai y su equipo. En el camino no dejó de pensar en cómo darle la noticia a su equipo. Por mucho tiempo ellos fueron sus únicos amigos por lo que le dolía la separación.

—Renuncio a mi trabajo como kunoichi y como instructora del equipo ocho—les dijo Kurenai poco después que tomaran asiento—, mi embarazo no me permite estar en condiciones para continuar y podría convertirme en un estorbo. De verdad lo siento.

—Lo primordial es su salud y la del futuro niño —comentó Shino de manera inexpresiva mientras acomodaba sus lentes—, me temo que también tengo noticias que afectaran al equipo, he sido aceptado como instructor en la Academia Ninja.

Hinata sabía que Shino era alguien extremadamente introvertido pero no le sorprendió el que quisiera ser instructor. Cualquiera pensaría que preferiría viajar por el mundo descubriendo nuevas especies de insectos pero ellos, sus compañeros de equipo sabían que estaría mejor en una academia, educando a las nuevas generaciones.

Y se alegraba por él.

—Parece que del equipo ocho solo quedarán Kiba y Hinata —comentó Kurenai con cierto pesar.

—No cuenten conmigo —comentó Kiba pesadamente a la vez que alimentaba a su fiel compañero Akamaru —. Mi madre insiste en que debo ocupar mi lugar como líder del clan Inuzuka, Hana no puede hacerlo ya que trabaja en la veterinaria.

—¿Qué será de Hinata? —preguntó Shino quien aparentaba calma pero el movimiento de sus manos lo delataba.

—Ingresaré a Anbu—comentó Hinata logrando que todas las miradas se posaran en ella.

Ya no había equipo ocho, ellos habían elegido su propio camino, uno que los llevaría en diferentes direcciones.


	10. Antes de la misión

**Capítulo editado**

**Capítulo 10: Antes de la misión**

* * *

Faltaba poco para que Itachi se uniera a Anbu oficialmente, hubiera querido pasar más tiempo con su familia pero se le hacía raro el dejar de ser un shinobi, para él lo más importante era proteger a su aldea y a su hermano.

Eran tiempos de paz, la guerra había terminado pero su experiencia le había enseñado a no bajar la guardia pues la paz en ocasiones podía ser engañosa.

Cuando fue Anbu su tiempo libre era limitado pero la situación era diferente. Konoha estaba en guerra y él era un doble agente no obstante no podía estar seguir de que tanto había cambiado el sistema shinobi en esos años.

Nunca dudó en su deseo de reintegrarse al cuerpo shinobi de Konoha pues su amor por la aldea no había disminuido en todos esos años. A pesar de saber los secretos que Anbu ocultaba y de no formar parte de sus recuerdos más agradables sabía que era la mejor opción. Con el clan Uchiha de vuelta a la aldea no podría revelar las verdaderas razones que lo llevó a ser responsable de la muerte de sus miembros en el pasado por lo que muchos lo seguirían viendo como a un criminal. En Anbu contaba con una ventaja, podía cubrir su rostro.

Karasu sería su nueva identidad, un hombre sin pasado que se dedica a proteger Konoha y realizar las misiones que nadie más se atreve a aceptar, por peligrosas o por ser de cuestionable moral.

Se encargó de servir la mesa, quería tener algunos detalles con su familia. Todos ellos habían muerto y sin embargo estaban de regreso en el mundo de los vivos. Se les fue entregada una oportunidad que no estaba dispuesto a desaprovechar.

Ese día, temprano en la mañana, Hatake Kakashi los había ido a visitar, supuso que buscaba una respuesta y no se equivocaba. Había tenido varios días para pensar pero tenía claro lo que quería, estaba listo para tomar una decisión. No solo haría lo que el clan esperaba de él sino que también haría lo que consideraba correcto.

Mikoto lo invitó a comer. Desde que supo que el hokage había sido el líder del equipo de su hijo sintió deseos de verlo y poder conversas con él. Había tanto que quería saber, años que anhelaba recuperar. Tenía una nueva oportunidad y no planeaba desperdiciarla.

—Gracias —le dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa en su rostro —. Por no dejar de crear en Sasuke y sacarlo del camino de la oscuridad, por cuidar de él cuando nosotros no pudimos.

—Acepto sus palabras pero no es a mí a quien debe agradecer. Fue Naruto quien nunca perdió las esperanzas en Sasuke y que aunque por la fuerza logró que enderezara su camino.

Itachi notó como su hermano menor estaba notablemente incómodo. Su hermano era demasiado orgulloso por lo que sabía que el reconocer que aquellas palabras eran verdaderas era algo que no haría a menos de encontrarse en una situación que lo obligase.

Al día siguiente regresó a la aldea del Origen. Quería comprobar por sí mismo que ese lugar no representaba ningún peligro y que todo marchaba en orden. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Nagato allí pero lo disimuló fácilmente.

—Interesante lugar —le dijo Nagato luego de un silencio algo incómodo —contigo aquí se puede decir que Akatsuki está completo.

Fue en ese momento que Itachi Uchiha tuvo una idea que cambiaría la historia del mundo shinobi para siempre. Si lo que Nagato decía era cierto podía resolver el problema de confianza entre aldeas. Ciertamente habían trabajado juntas durante la cuarta guerra ninja pero había algunos que desconfiaban sobre el gran poder que Naruto y Sasuke poseía. Temía que sus palabras lograran crear roces entre las naciones ninja. Sabía que no sería bien visto pero la aldea del Origen era un punto a favor pues no aceptaba a nadie que representara una amenaza, o al menos así era en teoría.

Pero había algo más que lo motivó a tomar esa decisión e irónicamente él era uno de los motivos. Su sola existencia era algo que no debía ser. Había muerto en dos ocasiones pero seguía en el mundo de los vivos, como uno de ellos y no como una marioneta. Grandes cambios se habían dado y cambios más grandes estaban por darse.

Regresar a la Aldea del Origen no fue especialmente complicado, el encontrar a Nagato fue un poco más que un golpe de suerte. Las gárgolas no se mostraron más permisivas que la primera ocasión pero con un simple genjutsu logró conseguir la entrada.

Lo primero que notó fue que la población había aumentado. No era algo que le sorprendiera, ya tenían sospechas de que algo así sucedería, pero debía admitir que el cambio era drástico. Las casas pequeñas dieron lugar a grandes edificaciones y muchos negocios nuevos fueron instalados.

A pesar de las extrañas circunstancias en que regresaron muchos de ellos se habían adaptado bien a sus nuevas vidas, otros incluso regresaron a sus vidas habituales en las aldeas que los vieron nacer.

Encontrarlos no fue difícil, a pesar de la gran cantidad de personas que habían, de los nuevos, ellos sabían cómo hacerse notar y también como pasar desapercibidos, en esa ocasión había usado la primera opción.

—¿Estarían dispuestos a ser un grupo nuevamente? —preguntó con cautela.

—A pesar de que todos nosotros hemos muerto, Akatsuki no se ha disuelto ¿Qué planeas, Uchiha Itachi? —le preguntó Nagato, intrigado ante aquellas palabras.

Itachi le contó todo su plan. Si bien no habían sido amigos en el pasado, él era el líder del grupo, o al menos el que conocía, y quien lo acompañó la última vez que vio a Naruto.

—Deberías hablar con Yahiko, él es el actual líder —respondió Nagato sin perder su semblante serio —, ten por seguro que aceptara tu propuesta.

* * *

Teniendo el resto del día libre, Itachi decidió hacer algo que no hacía en años, entrenar con su hermano menor. Caminar por las calles de Konoha era algo que en el pasado consideraba imposible pero ahora era diferente, tenía una oportunidad que no planeaba desaprovechar.

Sabía que a pesar de vivir en tiempo de paz no todo sería sencillo. Algo grave estaba por suceder y no era solo un presentimiento suyo. Poco después de que entregaron los resultados de la misión en la aldea del Origen, Kakashi Hatake le había pedido que investigara a Orochimaru y a sus subordinados pues no confiaba en él.

Comenzó con Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo pues eran los más cercanos a su hermano quería saber cómo eran. No fue difícil, en cuanto a Orochimaru, él desapareció del mundo shinobi después de saquear todos sus laboratorios. Mentiría si dijera que confiaba en él pero prefería dejarlo pasar por alto, en ese momento su prioridad era lograr que Akatsuki se reintegrara a la sociedad.

Si bien ninguno de ellos fue un miembro oficial de Akatsuki eran potenciales opciones. Shinobis que no contaban con vínculos con ninguna aldea y que encajaban en el perfil que buscaba.

Convencerlos fue relativamente difícil, con cado uno de ellos tuvo que negociar. Juugo fue el menos complicado, solo pedía ayuda, con su sharingan podía controlar sus impulsos homicidas, Suigetsu no aseguró aceptar pero si participar, no había dejado de lado su objetivo de reunir a los Siete Espadachines.

—¿Me acompañas a entrenar? —le preguntó a su hermano mientras almorzaban —. Desde que aparecí en la aldea del Origen son pocas las oportunidades de tener un entrenamiento decente con las que he contado.

—Supongo que tienes razón, no quisiera oxidarme —respondió Sasuke con expresión seria mas no logró engañar a Itachi pues él sabía cuánto le alegraba esa idea. Un Uchiha no expresaba fácilmente sus sentimientos pero podía amar con una intensidad como pocos lo hacían.

Se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento del antiguo equipo siete. Aunque solo era un lugar quería recuperar el tiempo perdido con su hermano, estar en los sitios importantes para él lo hacía sentir más cercano.

Itachi estaba orgulloso de lo que había logrado su hermano. Había logrado desarrollar su Mangekyo Sharingan y junto a Sakura y Naruto lograron superar a los tres legendarios Sannin, ellos fueron los héroes de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja. Sin embargo no podía sentirse del todo tranquilo pues también le gustaría que su hermano se olvidara del odio y los rencores del pasado pero sabía que era algo que solo se conseguiría con el tiempo.

—Practicaremos taijutsu —les dijo Itachi mientras adquiría una posición de combate —. Solo un pequeño calentamiento, no querrás oxidarte.

—Eso debería preocuparte a ti, yo no he sido el que ha estado muerto.

—Tengo varias cartas bajo la manga —le dijo con absoluta seriedad—. Esta es una técnica de defensa de Akatsuki que te hará luchar contra tu doble.

—Será interesante —comentó Sasuke con aires de superioridad.

Antes de que el combate diera inicio, un pergamino llegó a manos de Itachi. Esta la había enviado el sexto Hokage. Realizó una serie de sellos para decodificar el mensaje que contenía, sin duda era la primera misión que realizaría junto a Usagi.

La llamó y entre los dos leyeron la carta. Esta no se parecía en nada a la anterior, tal vez no más peligrosa pero sí más complicada. Cuando terminó de leer quemó la carta y llamó a Sasuke con un gesto de mano, igual a lo que hacía cuando era niño.

—Lo siento, Sasuke, será la próxima vez —le dijo después de golpearlo con los dedos.

—Siempre dices lo mismo —respondió Sasuke, no hizo un puchero como cuando era niño pero para Itachi fue imposible no recordar esos días.

—Tengo mi primera misión como Anbu, regresare en unos días y entrenaremos.


	11. La determinación de Hinata

**Capítulo editado**

**Capítulo 11: La determinación de Hinata**

* * *

Poco después de que amaneciera, Hinata y Hanabi se habían dirigido a la entrada de Konoha pues ese día regresarían su madre, Hizashi y Neji. Ninguna de las dos pudo dormir en la noche, la espera se les hizo eterna.

Días antes comenzaron con la preparación de las habitaciones, querían que todo estuviera listo para el momento en que llegaran. Tenían tanto de que hablar. No era necesario pero querían hacerlo.

La primera en llegar fue la madre de las hermanas Hyuuga y también la que más feliz se mostraba por el reencuentro. Tomó a sus hijas en brazos y las abrazó como no había podido hacer en años.

—Hanabi, te has convertido en una mujer —le dijo la mujer llorando, la última vez que había visto a su hija menor era una bebé.

Neji y Hizashi observaban la escena sonrientes hasta que la esposa de Hiashi Hyuuga los obligó a unirse al abrazo alegando que también eran parte de la familia y debían estar en ese momento.

Hinata les extendió una banda a Neji y a Hizashi, ninguno tenía la marca y no quería arriesgarse a que los volvieran a sellar. Si bien las diferencias entre clanes ya no eran tan marcadas el sello maldito no era algo que había desaparecido en su totalidad.

Lo siguiente que hicieron fue ponerse en marcha. Hanabi les contaba sobre todas las misiones que había tenido ese tiempo y los amigos que había hecho. Había tanto de que hablar y toda una vida por delante para hacerlo.

Fueron recibidos como héroes y ciertamente ellos lo eran. Murieron para salvar a sus seres queridos pero eso no les había impedido regresar a su hogar. Todos vestían sus mejores trajes y se organizó una reunión para conmemorar su regreso.

Antes de partir a la misión, Hinata decidió comprar algo de ramen en Ichiraku. No esperaba encontrarse a Naruto allí aunque no era algo que debiera sorprenderle pues muchos sabían que la comida favorita del Uzumaki era el ramen y ella también, quizás esa era la razón por la que le gustaba a ella también.

—¡Hola, Hinata! Siéntate a mi lado, yo invito al ramen —la saludó Naruto en cuanto la vio.

La joven Hyuuga se sentó al lado de Naruto. Seguía sintiendo nervios cuando Naruto estaba cerca de ella pero poco a poco los iba superando, últimamente había pasado mucho tiempo con Naruto y eso la hacía feliz.

—Dos porciones de ramen de cerdo — les dijo Teuchi mientras les entregaba los tazones —. ¡Buen provecho!

Hinata sabía que pronto tendría que ir en una misión, no sabía si sería más peligrosa ni tendría la absoluta certeza de lo que podría llegar a suceder pero quería que antes de irse no dejar asuntos pendientes. Sentía la determinación en su interior para decirle a Naruto lo que por mucho tiempo había callado.

—Mamá y papá salieron en una misión, regresan mañana —le dijo Naruto sonriente —. Cuando regresen papá dice que podremos hacer lo que quiera por todo un día.

—Eso es bueno —le dijo Hinata y en verdad se sentía feliz por él. Por experiencia propia conocía el sentimiento de volver a ver a quien se creía perdido.

—¿Cuál es tu sabor de ramen favorito? —preguntó Naruto al finalizar su tercer tazón.

—Me gustas, Naruto —respondió Hinata exteriorizando sus pensamientos sin ser consciente de ello, cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas. La sensación que la acompañaba cada vez que estaba por desmayarse se hizo presente y con ello toda la determinación que tenía desapareció.

En ese momento tres de las admiradoras de Naruto aparecieron reclamando la atención del héroe de Konoha, momento que aprovechó para desaparecer. No estaba lista para obtener una respuesta aun sabiendo que no podría huir por siempre.

En momentos como ese agradecía la misión que le habían encargado como Anbu, era la excusa perfecta para abandonar la aldea por un tiempo y poner en claro sus pensamientos pero también lo era para que Naruto pudiera asimilar la información que le había dado.

Al llegar a la casa Hanabi notó su estado y se reprendió por ser tan transparente. Esa fue la primera vez, en muchos años, que su madre le dio palabras de aliento. Hanabi la había llamado y con té y onigiris les contó sobre su declaración.

—Ya era hora de que te confesaras —la felicitó Hanabi —. Enorgulleces a tu clan.

—Me fui antes de que pudiera responderme —agregó Hinata apenada.

—Eso es malo, si le das tiempo no corresponderá tus sentimientos —le dijo la menor de las hermanas pero al ver su expresión agregó —. Era broma, Naruto estará feliz de poder corresponder tus sentimientos.

—Me gustaría conocerlo —agregó la mayor —. Si mi hija lo ama tanto debe ser un gran hombre. No te sientas mal por haber confesado lo que sentías ni por haberlo dejado, cuando esté listo él te buscara y te dará una respuesta.

Poco después se despidió. Tuvo que decirle a Neji que había ingresado oficialmente a Anbu pues sabía que tarde o temprano él lo descubriría y prefería ser ella quien se lo contara. Él quiso acompañarla y protegerla pues temía por el rango de la misión pero al final ella lo convenció de que no era necesario pues ese era su camino ninja.


	12. El valle de los huesos

**Capítulo editado**

**Capítulo 12: El valle de los huesos**

* * *

Itachi no acostumbraba trabajar en equipo, en sus tiempos como Anbu solía trabajar pero no era algo que le molestara. Solo había una persona a la que había aceptado como su compañero en el pasado, a Shisui Uchiha, su mejor amigo y quien había inspirado su camino ninja.

No conocía a Usagi, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba. El no saber quién estaba bajo la máscara le impedía conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta pero lo prefería de ese modo. Era una barrera entre ambos pero también los acercaba, no podía decir con certeza si ella estaría dispuesta a trabajar con él si conociera su identidad y tampoco deseaba contarle lo que lo llevó a masacrar a su clan.

Tanteo el pergamino en su bolsillo, allí se encontraba escrito el objetivo de la misión. Tenía instrucciones de no abrirla hasta que fuera el momento indicado, y ese ya había llegado. Dejó de correr y con una señal de mano le indicó a Hinata que hiciera lo mismo.

—Nos dirigimos a la aldea Takumi, conocida por ser la más grande productora de armas. Según este pergamino debemos descubrir cuáles fueron los motivos tras la masacre en una fábrica abandonada. Nuestro cliente pidió que se encontrara a los responsables del atentado y que sean asesinados de inmediato, sus motivos no nos fueron revelados.

Hinata llevó una de sus manos a la boca. Asesinar no era nada nuevo para un shinobi pero no era algo a lo que pudiera acostumbrarse, menos si la misión trataba exclusivamente de eso. Su padre se lo había advertido, los Anbus eran diferentes a los otros shinobis y las misiones que realizan, en su mayoría pueden considerarse como políticamente incorrectas.

Itachi notó el cambio en la actitud de su compañera y decidió que era el momento para tomar un descanso. Cuando Hinata le preguntó por el motivo de esa pausa él no dudo en responderle.

—Si no controlas tus emociones resultaras una carga para la misión.

Palabras frías pero necesarias pues si quería formar parte de una organización como Anbu debería dejar atrás su humanidad. Para un shinobi los lazos eran importantes, solían trabajar en equipos y estos la mayoría de veces eran duraderos pero en Anbu era diferente. Al ponerse la máscara ellos se olvidaban su pasado, de sus familiares incluso de su identidad. Itachi tuvo que hacerlo en el momento en que tuvo que cumplir con la misión de exterminar al clan Uchiha.

—Nos vamos en una hora, tenemos una larga misión por delante.

Como era un lugar espacioso y llevaban caminando por varias horas decidieron tomar un refrigerio antes de continuar. Mientras Itachi preparaba el té, Hinata repartía los onigiris que había llevado.

—Que onigiris más curiosos —comentó Itachi al momento que tomaba uno. Tan distraída estaba Hinata que no había notado que toda la comida tenía la forma del rostro de Naruto para luego agregar con tono bromista — ¿Harías algunos de cuervos?

—Sí, Karasu —respondió Hinata haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no tartamudear.

Ambos permanecían callados, el sonido del viento moviendo las ramas era lo único que rompía el silencio. Hinata no estaba acostumbrada a usar una máscara pero comenzaba a acostumbrarse, incluso a sentirse cómoda. Detrás de una máscara se sentía protegida, su identidad era desconocida, como Usagi nadie esperaba nada de ella y no decepcionaría a nadie.

Hinata activó su byakugan verificando que no había nadie en varios kilómetros. Tomaron asiento y decidieron que era el mejor momento para reunir información. Nadie podía saber que ellos eran ninjas y es que a pesar del tiempo muchos continuaban desconfiando de las naciones ninjas, especialmente de los shinobis.

—Será mejor que nuestra entrada pase desapercibida —comentó Itachi después de un largo silencio, no podía olvidarse de su verdadero objetivo —. La situación en la aldea es crítica y podría haber enemigos infiltrados. Tal vez parezca un cliché pero deberíamos hacernos pasar por un matrimonio.

Las mejillas de Hinata se tiñeron de rojo pero la máscara lo cubrió. No se imaginaba comportándose como una esposa amorosa con alguien a quien no conocía si acercarse a Naruto fue tan complicado.

—Tomando en cuenta que tenemos poco tiempo trabajando lo mejor será pretender que tenemos problemas y que el motivo de nuestro viaje es tratar de salvar el matrimonio, eso nos daría una buena excusa para separarnos.

Hinata aceptó y ambos usaron un jutsu para cambiar de apariencia. Ninguno de los dos pudo reconocerse.

Itachi adquirió la apariencia de un hombre alto y un poco robusto. Su cabello largo y negro pasó a ser corto y rosado, supuso que nadie pensaría que un Uchiha tuviera el cabello de ese color, sus ojos adquirieron una tonalidad café.

Hinata dejó su cabello largo pero lo cambió por un rubio, sus ojos adquirieron un tono azul. No fue hasta que llegó a la aldea y pudo verse en un espejo que notó el parecido que tenía con el sexy jutsu de Naruto.

—Antes de entrar a la aldea debemos tener una historia, en caso de que nos pregunten, los aldeanos suelen ser bastante curiosos, en especial cuando se trata de visitantes.

—No tenemos muchas maletas, podemos decir que nos han asaltado.

—Y que no nos permitirán divorciarnos si no pasamos unas vacaciones juntos. Somos una pareja de civiles que se casaron por asuntos comerciales y que no se conocen realmente.

—Si continuamos de este modo tendremos nuestra segunda misión exitosa. Tal vez sea aburrido pero no extraño los tiempos de guerra.

—Ni yo. Cuando lleguemos a la aldea seré Furukawa Taichi.

—Y yo Furukawa Hinako, Tachikawa de soltera.

No estaban lejos por lo que llegaron en el mismo día. Fue inevitable que llamaran la atención, no estaban acostumbrados a los turistas y desde el incidente en la fábrica abandonada estaban más paranoicos de lo usual.

—Disculpen ¿saben si hay un hotel cerca? —le preguntó Hinata tímidamente a un par de aldeanos, un matrimonio de avanzada edad, para luego agregar —. Nos robaron las maletas y mi tonto esposo se niega a preguntar.

Itachi fingió molestarse por el comentario de su "esposa" pero no dijo nada, debían mantener la imagen de una pareja disfuncional.

—Hay un hotel cerca, cien metros al este pero no les recomiendo ir, hay fantasmas cerca, los muertos están regresando a la vida, el apocalipsis está cerca —respondió la mujer del grupo.

—Me conformo si hay un bar cerca, por los fantasmas, pueden llevarse a mi esposa, así me evitaría muchos problemas.

—Esa no es manera de tratar a una dama — le regañó la mujer mientras tomaba las manos de ambos y las unía—. Más si eres su esposo.

—Pronto no lo seremos, estamos en proceso de divorcio —respondió Itachi separando sus manos al instante, más por las apariencias que porque le molestara.

—Todavía son jóvenes ¿no creen que el divorcio es algo acelerado?

—Nunca planeamos casarnos, fueron nuestros padres y ahora estamos en un viaje para ver si esto puede continuar —agregó Itachi.

—Les deseo suerte y que triunfe el amor. Pero en serio, tengan cuidado. Cosas extrañas suceden en una aldea en especial dentro de la fábrica abandonada.

—Deberían hacer lo mismo que nosotros y marcharse cuanto antes —agregó el hombre —. Si continúan solo encontraran problemas.

Aquel grupo continuó con su camino como si nunca los hubieran encontrado. Fue una conversación corto pero ambos sabían que habían conseguido valiosa información. El Hokage no les había hablado sobre qué robaron de la fábrica abandonada pero sabían que en ese lugar se encontraron la mayor cantidad de cadáveres. Para Itachi el escuchar sobre ese lugar aumentaba las sospechas que tenía de ese lugar. Esa aldea era conocida por sus armas ¿Qué podía tener ese lugar que justificara tantas muertes?

—Deberíamos ir al hotel, allí podremos encontrar más información sobre ese incidente.

Itachi no dijo ninguna palabra pero asintió con la cabeza. Ambos se pusieron en marcha, no demoraron en llegar. Había pocos inquilinos por lo que no les costó conseguir una habitación doble para ellos, al ser una pareja en proceso de divorcio no les hicieron demasiadas preguntas.

Ambos se ubicaron en sus piezas y se dirigieron al bar. Ninguno de los dos tomaba sake pero sabían que este era el lugar perfecto para reunir información. Las personas ebrias solían hablar de más y por lo general no tenían ningún tipo de cuidado con lo que decían.

Cuando Itachi entró a la cantina fue recibido por una botella de vidrio que, de no haber sido por sus reflejos hubiera chocado contra su rostro. Sabía que esa aldea había sido afectada por la guerra y que las cantinas solían ser lugares conflictivos pero ese lugar superaba sus expectativas.

A lo largo de su vida Itachi se había arrepentido de pocas cosas, una de ellas el no haber incluido a su hermano en la situación de su clan pues tenía la certeza de que Sasuke podría haber hecho la diferencia y la segunda, quizás era haber escogido el que ambos actuaran como una pareja en proceso de divorcio, o tal vez el que Usagi lo acompañara a una cantina pues uno de los clientes acosaba a la que supuestamente era su esposa.

Sin embargo no dudo en defenderla. Sabía que su compañera era fuerte, la había visto mostrar sus habilidades de combate pero en ese momento ninguno podía demostrar que era un shinobi. Tomó al hombre del cuello, estaba tan ebrio que no necesitó emplear demasiada fuerza.

La misión era lo primero, eso lo tenían claro a pesar de que las circunstancias de la misma no estuvieran claras pero Itachi también se había propuesto cuidar de su compañera incluso desde antes de que comenzaran a trabajar juntos y si estaba a su alcance lo haría ¿Qué tenía de extraño que un hombre, a pesar de tener sus diferencias con su esposa, se moleste si alguien más intenta coquetearle? Pero de no ser así ¿habría actuado del mismo modo?

—Espero que lo ocurrido no les haya causado una mala impresión —les dijo el cantinero mientras les servía dos vasos de sake —. Cortesía de la casa.

—Deberían irse ahora que tienen tiempo—les dijo un hombre que estaba sentado al lado de ellos, no se veía su rostro pues se encontraba detrás de varias botellas vacías de sake, tenía el aspecto desalineado y la apariencia de un vagabundo —. Pero si insisten en quedarse no deberían acercarse a la fábrica abandonada, ese lugar se ha convertido en un valle de huesos.

—No le hagan caso a ese viejo loco, lleva días diciendo que el final está cerca y que todo desaparecerá.

—Todo es culpa de los muertos vivientes —continuó hablando el hombre, pero esta vez gritaba y su rostro era visible, sus ojos estaban enmarcados por ojeras y en su rostro había una profunda cicatriz—. Alguien ha alterado el orden natural de las cosas, los que murieron no debieron regresar y por su culpa este mundo será el valle de los huesos.

Itachi tomó el Sake que le habían ofrecido y se lo tomó de un trago. Desde que llegaron a la aldea era la segunda vez que hablaban de los resucitados. Muchos regresaron a la vida y por lo que veía no todos lo tomaron bien pero era difícil relacionar este hecho con la destrucción de la fábrica abandonada.

—¿Pasa algo con la señorita? —preguntó el cantinero —. No ha tomado sake.

—No es nada —se apresuró a responder Hinata y se tomó el Sake de un solo trago. Su rostro adquirió una tonalidad rojiza producto del alcohol, a diferencia de Itachi su resistencia no era precisamente alta pero eso no le impidió tomar más. Era la única manera de que no sospecharan.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que nadie dijo nada. Incluso el hombre al lado de ellos permanecía callado, tomando botella tras botella. Itachi sospechaba que la única razón por la que lo dejaban estar ahí era por las grandes cantidades de alcohol que había consumido.

—Esto de la fábrica me parece interesante —comentó Hinata de manera torpe por el alcohol —. Y si la visitamos mañana.

—No debería hacerlo, bella mujer —respondió el hombre —. Porque ellos lo sabrán y la asesinaran como lo hicieron con esos niños que solo buscaban un lugar donde divertirse.

—¿Niños? —preguntó Hinata sin disimular lo mucho que esa noticia le afectaba.

—Intenté detenerlos pero no pude. Esos pequeños solo encontraron un lugar para jugar después de clases pero dijeron que era el precio a pagar por la salvación de este mundo. Los verdaderos culpables de todo son esos muertos vivientes, ellos han hecho de esta aldea un valle de huesos.

No pudieron conseguir más información pues el hombre cayó en un coma etílico. Era el momento de regresar al hotel pero había un inconveniente: el estado de ebriedad de Hinata. Si para Itachi fue complicado caminar con ella apoyada sobre su hombre eso no se comparaba con lo que sucedería esa noche.


	13. Incómodo

**Capítulo editado**

**Capítulo 13: Incómodo**

* * *

A pesar de que un hombre había perdido la consciencia frente a todos no hubo ningún cambio en el lugar, a nadie le pareció extraño ver a un ebrio inconsciente, no era la primera o la última vez que algo así pasaba, o quizás a nadie le interesaba. El cantinero llamó a uno de los cocineros y le encargó llevarlo a su casa.

—Debió escucharme cuando le dije que se detuviera, llévalo a su casa, ya ha tenido suficiente.

—Está demasiado pálido, esto no es normal.

—Entonces llévalo al hospital pero no pierdas tiempo que todavía no terminas tu turno y tienes trabajo pendiente.

Itachi pagó la cuenta de ambos, era el momento de irse. Dudaba poder conseguir algo de información y su compañera no estaba en condiciones de continuar. De momento dormía pero si hablaba podía revelar información comprometedora sobre la misión.

—Mejor me la llevo, antes de que se lastime así misma y sus familiares me hagan el responsable.

—Eso es tan caballeroso —respondió el cantinero mientras preparaba algunas bebidas —. Si no supiera que se están divorciando pensaría que tiene otras intenciones con ella y no lo culpo, estoy seguro de que muchos aquí desean llevársela a la cama, incluyéndome.

Itachi le dedicó una mirada especialmente fría a ese hombre, no utilizó ningún tipo de genjutsu pero nadie podía negar el estado de terror que experimentaba el mismo y el que no se acercaría a la "esposa de Taichi.

Sabía que la mayoría de los presentes se encontraban en un estado de ebriedad que les impediría recordar que los habían visto pero su intuición le decía lo contrario. Como ninja sabía que debía estar preparado en todo momento, algo extraño ocurría en esa aldea y era su deber descubrirlo.

Si lo que el hombre a su lado había dicho resultaba ser cierto, algo grande debía estarse planeando, lo que explicaría por qué contrataron los servicios de Anbu para esa misión pero no podía descartar un punto importante. Llevaba varias horas en el bar cuando lo vio tomando, no podía decir con seguridad cuánto había tomado pero sí que se trataba de una cantidad considerable, lo había visto quedar inconsciente producto del alcohol. No podía tomar como verdad todo lo que decía pero tampoco ignorarlo cuando existía la probabilidad de que hubiera algo de verdad en sus palabras.

Afortunadamente el hotel no quedaba lejos. Cargar a Hinata no era un inconveniente, ella era ligera, o al menos así lo sería en circunstancias normales, en ese momento era como si cargara un peso muerto.

Ya había tratado con un ebrio antes, poco después de que regresaron a Konoha Shisui había insistido en ir a una cantina, dijo que después de estar muerto y en constante presión por ser un ninja, merecía y debía tener nuevas experiencias y beber sake estaba en la lista. Sabía que era una mala idea pero no por ello lo dejó solo cuando el licor cobró factura. Llevó a Usagi hasta el baño y colocó su cabello detrás de las orejas, con Shisui no fue necesario porque tenía el cabello corto pero también permaneció a su lado, en situaciones como esa existía la posibilidad de que perdiera el equilibrio y se ahogara con el agua del inodoro. Esperó algunos minutos antes de que comenzara a vomitar y no se movió hasta asegurarse de haber terminado.

Le dio algo de agua para que se enjuagara la boca. Cuando cuidó de Shisui él se había quejado por el sabor a vómito que le había quedado.

Intentó acostarla en su cama pero su compañera no se lo permitió. Se aferró a sus brazos de una forma que parecía poco posible para alguien de su contextura y le fue imposible separarse de ella, al parecer debería resignarse a pasar la noche con ella.

—No me deje sola —le había dicho. Su voz sonaba ronca por el alcohol y su rostro más roja que nunca —. Tengo miedo de fallar, de ser una carga para usted.

Lo bueno de ello es que podría colocarla de costado. Se aseguró que su cara apuntara en la misma dirección que su cuerpo, temía que pudiera ahogarse en medio de la noche. De pasar tendría que buscar ayuda pues él no era un ninja médico y tampoco tenía experiencia con algo así pues Shisui ebrio durmió toda la noche y gran parte del día siguiente.

—Te quiero —susurró Hinata antes de dormir profundamente. Nunca supo si era sincera o solo estaba confundida, al día siguiente la Hyuuga no lo recordó y él no lo mencionó. Poco después él también se sumergió en el mundo de los sueños.

Si tuviera que elegir una palabra para describir esa noche sin duda Itachi hubiera elegido "incómodo". El buscar información en ese bar no fue la mejor opción, tenían la declaración de un hombre que llevaba horas bebiendo por lo que no estaba seguro de la validez de esa información y su compañera no pudo manejar las bebidas.

No le molestó cuidar de ella, incluso debía admitir que le pareció tierna cuando le dijo que lo quería pero tampoco que fue incómodo aunque no tanto como el despertar. Hinata no recordaba nada de lo noche anterior ni que se aferró a él por lo que en cuanto lo vio lo lanzó al suelo.

—Disculpe por asustarle pero en las condiciones en las que se encontraba ayer me era imposible dejarla sola —respondió Itachi desde el suelo. No quiso agregar más, eso solo haría la situación más incómoda.

—Lo siento, Karasu —respondió Hinata. Su rostro había alcanzado una tonalidad tan marcada de rojo que la hacía ver como un tomate —. Siento haberle causado tantos problemas.

—No se preocupe, es deber de los compañeros apoyarse mutuamente. Será mejor que continuemos con la misión.

Tomaron caminos diferentes. Itachi fue a investigar el lugar de los hechos mientras que Hinata buscaría información entre los aldeanos, como la habían invitado a las aguas termales no sería ningún problema.

Aquella mañana cuando les llevaron el desayuno, Hinata recibió una invitación para las aguas termales, habían realizado una reunión para mujeres y querían que asistiera a la celebración, una oportunidad perfecta para conseguir información.

La antigua fábrica abandonada no lucía en lo absoluto como Itachi había supuesto. No estaba abandonada como había dicho el hombre del bar. Muchos eran los que se encontraban trabajando en construcciones, un parque de juegos al parecer, incluso habían varias personas observando la construcción por lo que pudo fingir ser solo un turista.

—Espero que construyan pronto el parque, mis hijos están ansiosos por venir y divertirse.

—Pero no te da miedo, este fue el lugar en el que murieron esos niños.

—Por eso me parece muy noble que este lugar sea dedicado a sus almitas. Además sería mejor a que construyeran esa fábrica como lo quería ese bastardo de Sazanami.

—Cierto, eso de que ese día no estaba trabajando en la fábrica nadie se lo cree ¿Por qué después de insistir tanto para que lo dejaran construir allí lo dejaría abandonado?

—¿Crees que fue un accidente?

—Quizás pero eso no lo hace menos responsable. No debió permitir que los niños se acercaran cuando demolía el edificio.

—Creí que fue una explosión de gas.

—Eso dicen para que se crean que fue un accidente pero lo cierto es que usaron explosivos para tirar el edificio.

Itachi había escuchado de Sazanami, un herrero y caza recompensas. Sabía que le había dado problemas a Naruto, a Hinata y a Kiba en una misión hace mucho tiempo, la información con la que contaba era poca, dejó de investigar sobre él en cuanto considero la información poco relevante para su misión.

Se coló dentro del edificio y buscó los permisos de construcción. Los encontró sobre una mesa, demasiado sencillo, incluso estaban las condiciones en las que se dio la construcción, para evitar cargos Sazanami haría de lo que sería su taller un santuario para los niños que murieron. La misión decía que debían asesinar al responsable de la muerte de esos niños no obstante nunca se habló de un asesinato y esos papeles reforzaban la teoría de que todo se trataba de un accidente.

Salió sin que nadie lo notara y continuó pretendiendo que nada pasaba. Aquel descubrimiento no cambiaba en lo absoluto la misión, si todo se trataba de un accidente ellos deberían asesinarlo pues ni la construcción del parque parecía causar efecto en su cliente anónimo.

Asesinarlo no sería demasiado complicado. Muchos deseaban verlo muerto, podía notarlo por la forma en que hablaban de él. Podrían matarlo frente a todos que ninguno "vería" lo sucedido, probablemente si hablaran de ello sería el día en que hubo un indeseable murió.

—Lo justo es que lo ejecutaran pero imagina que regresara como uno de esos apestosos cadáveres caminantes.

Era la segunda vez que escuchaba a alguien refiriéndose a los resucitados de ese modo pero esta vez se trataba de una persona sobria y por lo que veía la persona a su lado opinaba lo mismo. No le pareció extraño ni se sintió ofendido, fueron muchas las personas que resucitaron, era normal que se sintieran amenazados y ciertamente mientras no sobrepasaran el límite podría considerarse aceptable.

—¡Oye! Yo te conozco, te vi ayer en el bar, sentado al lado del que murió ayer. De haber sabido que estaba tan mal podría haberlo ayudado — escuchó como un hombre al que nunca había visto a pesar de que él aseguraba lo contrario —. Pero no te acompaña la hermosa mujer que llevaste ayer al bar.

—Es mi esposa —respondió Itachi con su voz firme, lo suficiente para verse intimidante pero no para mostrarse celoso —. ¿Quién murió ayer?

—Uno de los constructores de lo que sería la herrería, entiendo si no me vio, estaba detrás de usted —continuó hablando el recién llegado, más que ignorar la forma en que Itachi le había hablado parecía ansioso por contar esa historia, algo extraño para alguien que estaba hablando de alguien que falleció —. Cuando llegué a trabajar hoy me dijeron que lo fuera a buscar no había trabajado en varios días y fui al bar donde dijeron verlo. Murió por una intoxicación de alcohol, ese presumido, desde que le dieron ese ascenso se ha comportado extraño.

Aquello era sospechoso pues si estaban hablando de la misma persona era poco probable que hubiera muerto por problemas con el alcohol. Antes de perder la consciencia hablaba fluidamente, no podía asegurar que todas sus palabras tuvieran sentido pero en definitiva no parecía alguien con un nivel de alcohol tan alto que lo llevara a la tumba.

Tampoco podía decir lo contrario. No tenía ninguna pista o evidencia de que se tratara de un asesinato y a simple vista no existía ningún motivo por el que fuera necesario callarlo. La estabilidad de la aldea había mejorado considerablemente después de la guerra. Si bien no tenían los mejores lazos con las naciones ninjas ellos producían las armas que estas necesitarían en la guerra, lo único que opacaba esta situación era el regreso a la vida de muchas personas que provocó un problema de sobrepoblación.

—No le hagas caso a este loco —escuchó decir al encargado de la construcción —. Si no hiciera bien su trabajo ya lo habría despedido. Ha estado así desde que volvió a ver a su hermano muerto, era un buen hombre pero ciertamente estaba mucho mejor muerto.

Se retiró de la construcción. Tenía mucha información con la que trabajar, gran parte de ella era contradictoria y ni siquiera existía una conexión en la misma. Podría ir a la policía, no dudaba que ellos también investigaban lo sucedido y aunque no lo dejaran participar podrían brindarle valiosa información.

En el momento en que el hokage les encomendó esa misión no tenían ningún nombre solo sabían que se trataba pero se suponía que se trataba de una masacre, el deber de ambos consistía en descubrir lo que había sucedido y asesinar al responsable.

Sin embargo todo lo que le habían dicho llegó a carecer de sentido en cuanto la investigación inició. Ya no se trataba de un asesinato sino de un accidente, demolerían la vieja fábrica pero los niños no lo sabían y decidieron convertirla en su zona de juegos en el peor de los momentos.

Había podido percibir un profundo odio contra los que regresaron a la vida pero no la relación con lo ocurrido, quizás debería ignorarlo…

—Dicen que fue un accidente, la demolición ya estaba programada pero muchos quieren ver a Sazanami muerto, aunque diga que él no estaba en el lugar de los hechos —le dijo Hinata una vez tuvieron la oportunidad de intercambiar la información recolectada — ¿Cómo deberíamos proceder?

—La misión es asesinarlo, eso haremos.

—Pero no fue intencional, eso debería cambiar algo.

—Podría preguntarle al hokage pero no garantizo nada. Como Anbus no podemos cuestionar las misiones que nos asignan.

Itachi invocó a uno de sus cuervos para enviar la carta. La primera parte de la misión estaba completada, solo faltaba esperar respuestas.

* * *

Notas autora:

¿Tomates o flores? Este capítulo en sí tiene muchas contradicciones con el anterior, si fue un accidente o un homicidio en toda la regla es algo que no puedo revelar de momento solo diré que la situación es más complicada de lo que parece.

También se habló de un coma etílico, perdió la consciencia por la gran cantidad de alcohol ingerido pero no afirmaré ni negare si esa fue la causa de su muerte así como tampoco diré sobre los motivos que lo llevaron a tomar de ese modo.

Sobre Sazanami, es un personaje exclusivo del anime (relleno), hace su debut en el episodio 159 de Naruto. Si conocen su historia podrán darse una idea del camino que tomará el fic.

Gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día.


	14. Mi camino ninja

**Capítulo 14: Mi camino ninja**

Mientras Itachi investigaba en la fábrica abandonada, Hinata había ido a conseguir información a las aguas termales. Fue recibida por la mujer más joven del grupo con una cálida sonrisa, no parecía tener más años que ella. A pesar de que se sentía incómoda no podía retirarse, estaba en una misión y era su deber recolectar información.

Desde el principio les habían dado información confusa. Recibieron el pergamino el mismo día de la tragedia y la policía no había hecho su misión. Ella no tenía claro porque pidieron explícitamente Anbus pero como kunoichi sabía que nunca se debía subestimar ninguna misión, por más sencilla que pareciera.

Esta podría complicarse o no ser lo que en un principio parecía ser. Sin contar que encada misión estaba en riesgo el prestigio de Konoha y su orgullo como shinobi.

Otro detalle que le inquietaba era el que pidieran ayuda a Konoha. Durante varios años, Takumi no había tenido la mejor relación con Konoha y aunque eso había quedado en el pasado era la primera vez que le encargaban una misión a la aldea.

Supuso que eso era una buena señal, que las aldeas estaban estrechando lazos. O que la situación era más grave de lo que esperaba, eso justificaría todo el misterio con el que estaba envuelta la misión y el hecho de que tenían estrictas indicaciones de no revelar su identidad.

Las aguas termales eran hermosas, a pesar de los tiempos difíciles que había pasado la aldea comenzaba a resurgir, seguían siendo una aldea dedicada a la construcción de armas pero le habían dado espacio al turismo, el lugar en el que ella se encontraba era prueba de ello.

El incidente con los niños los había marcado profundamente, un aire de nostalgia cubrió ese lugar, pudo percibirlo desde el primer momento. La situación se volvió crítica pero fue durante un tiempo breve y no llegó a mayores. Habían propuesto un toque de queda pero lo olvidaron poco antes de que ellos llegaran y cuando se encontró un culpable la paz regresó.

Pero esta era engañosa pues solo era el principio.

—Sazanami fue el culpable —comentó una de las mayores del grupo, se llamaba Naoko y fue ella quien trajo el tema a la conversación, la amargura y el resentimiento marcaban su voz —. Y debería morir.

—Pero dices que fue un accidente, nadie sabía que los niños eligieron ese momento para entrar.

—Fue su culpa, él activo los explosivos y lo niega. Quizás la policía no tome medidas contra él, quizás eso no me devuelva a mi hijo pero me gustaría que lo ejecutaran, pagaría por ver su cabeza empalada en el centro de la aldea.

—Deberíamos cambiar de tema, no hay nada que podemos hacer —comentó la menor del grupo para luego dirigirse a Hinata —. Mi nombre es Fuko, tú eres…

—Hinako Furukawa.

—Tienes mucha suerte, tu esposo es uno de los hombres más atractivos que haya visto —comentó la joven que la había recibido —. Tienes tanta suerte, si ninguno de los estuviera casado no dudaría en acercarme a él ¿en serio te vas a divorciar?

—No seas tan imprudente, Fuko, eso no se pregunta.

—Pero si tú también lo quieres saber, Namiko, de hecho también sé que planeas coquetear con él cuando se divorcien.

—Deberías tener más cuidado con lo que dices, Fuko, a veces tus comentarios son tan inapropiados —respondió Namiko notablemente molesta —. Pero dime ¿Cómo puedes odiar a un hombre tan caballeroso? Escuché que cuidó de ti cuando estabas ebria.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que Hinata se sonrojara, esperaba no haber revelado información de más, en una misión pasarse de copas podría ser realmente peligroso. Desde esa mañana se había reprochado su error y deseaba enmendarlo. Le había causado problemas a Itachi y pudo comprometer la situación. La mayoría de sus recuerdos permanecían borrosos, tenía la vaga sensación de haberle dicho a Itachi que lo quería y eso era lo que más le preocupaba ¿lo habría hecho sentir incómodo? Esperaba que no hubiera malinterpretado sus sentimientos y que eso no afectara el trabajo en equipo.

—No lo odio, no podría odiar a Taichi —respondió Hinata tratando de parecer indiferente, no le gustaba ser el centro de la atención, más cuando cualquier palabra que dijera pudiera afectar la misión —. Es solo que no lo nuestro no funcionó.

—Debes seducirlo y hacerlo tuyo, no puedes perder un hombre así.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que las mejillas de Hinata se tiñeran de carmín, no se imaginaba seduciendo a Karasu o a cualquier hombre a pesar de que fue una de sus primeras lecciones como kunoichi.

Les enseñaron a ser vanidosas, a cuidar de su apariencia y a hacer ramos de flores. Las entrenaron para que en apariencia fueran como delicadas rosas pero peligrosas como sus espinas. De su clase era Ino la que destacaba, ella prefería ocultarse y pasar desapercibida.

—Deberías ser más discreta, Fuko.

—No seas hipócrita, Namiko, tú solo quieres a Taichi para ti —respondió Fuko molesta.

Aquella situación comenzaba a tornarse incómoda. No porque estuviera celosa, ella tenía en claro sus sentimientos ni tampoco porque la mayoría eran mujeres adultas y probablemente con una familia, sino por la forma en que se expresaban, tan despreocupada y que en ocasiones parecían olvidar que Taichi era su esposo, o al menos en imagen.

—Me retiro —comentó Naoko mientras salía del agua sin ningún tipo de pudor, su voz denotaba una profunda amargura —. Será mejor que pase por la policía y averigüe que ha sido del asesino de mis hijos.

Después de que Naoko se retirara el lugar se sumió en un profundo silencio. Fue Fuko quien acabó con el mismo. Hinata notó que de las mujeres que se habían reunido ella era la más imprudente y la que decía las cosas sin ningún tipo de reserva.

—Deberían disculpar a mi hermana —comentó Fuko y por primera vez no se notaba esa energía con la que había hablado —, desde que Ren y Yasushi murieron ha estado actuando extraño, no la culpa, todavía no puedo superar lo que ha sucedido con mis sobrinos pero ella parece estar tan necesitada por encontrar a un culpable.

—Pero ya lo encontraron —se aventuró a preguntar Hinata —. Dicen que fue ese Sazanami.

—La policía se niega a atraparlo, dicen que no tienen pruebas pero es demasiado obvio, dijo estar reunido con Kageoni Mayuri pero él se había reunido con los trabajadores para pagarles el salario, además era uno de los únicos que podían acceder al territorio.

—¿Quién más podía?

—Kageoni Mayuri ¿No crees que haces demasiadas preguntas?

—Lo siento —se apresuró a responder Hinata —. Es solo que todo esto es tan terrible.

—Lo entiendo, Naoko dice que muy pronto el culpable recibirá el castigo que merece.

Hinata consideró que ese era el mejor momento para retirarse. Debía reunirse con Karasu y discutir sobre la información que había conseguido. Cuando a ellos le asignaron la misión era poco lo que se sabía pero durante el tiempo en que llegaron a la aldea se hicieron muchas revelaciones y se extendieron muchos rumores. La policía había estado haciendo su trabajo y cuando atraparan al culpable, si no lo hacían ellos antes, deberían asesinarlo.

Cuando llegó al hotel, Taichi la estaba esperando. Cuando Itachi pidió que no los interrumpieran ella no pudo hacer menos que sonrojarse pues al ver las miradas de los demás comprendió lo que ellos imaginaron que harían.

—Recibí una respuesta —le dijo Karasu en cuanto estuvieron en la habitación —. Dicen que debemos enfocarnos en nuestro actual sospechoso y que de estar involucrado, sea accidental o no debemos asesinarlo.

—Eso es horrible —comentó Hinata, le horrorizaba la idea de asesinar si no era por defensa propia.

—Pero debemos hacerlo, como Anbus es nuestro deber cumplir con las misiones que los otros shinobis no tomarían. No solo cumplimos con las misiones más complicadas sino que también hacemos el trabajo sucio de Konoha, ese es nuestro camino ninja.

Hinata no agregó nada más pues estaba consciente de que Karasu tenía razón. Suponer que en Konoha solo realizaban misiones de escolta, envío de mensajes y captura de criminales sería algo ingenuo pero hasta ese momento no había tenido que lidiar con ellas.

Tampoco imaginó que en su primer misión como Anbu tuviera que asesinar a un conocido ni tampoco que su camino ninja fuera puesto a prueba.

De niña quería ser fuerte como su padre y amable como su madre pero cada vez sentía que era más difícil. Como kunoichi tendría que ser una herramienta para su aldea, cumplir con todas las misiones que le encargaran y en ocasiones su amabilidad podía ser una debilidad o inclusive un impedimento.

Como shinobi debía estar preparada para morir en una misión, era algo que tenía en claro desde que realizó las pruebas chunin por primera vez y reafirmó cuando participó en la guerra. Fueron muchos los shinobis que murieron y muchas las veces en que se enfrentó a la muerte, sin embargo Naruto la había salvado, él los salvó a todos.

Las fuerzas Anbu eran diferentes a las demás. Se hacían misiones y tareas de las que no se les hablaron en la Academia y cada vez que usaba una máscara debía olvidarse de su humanidad. No tenían rostro ni nombre, ser Anbu era convertirse en una herramienta de la aldea.

Y por primera vez se cuestionó el estar en Anbu. De cumplir esa misión satisfactoriamente tendría que cumplir con más misiones, probablemente secuestrar o asesinar por una pelea entre las partes involucradas o por un orgullo mancillado.

—No podemos estar seguros de que Sazanami sea el culpable a pesar de que es el principal sospechoso—continuó hablando Karasu —. Pero tenemos un testigo que puede brindar información segura, Kageoni Mayuri, dicen que su mayor debilidad son las mujeres, allí es donde entras tú.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Hinata tratando de no mostrarse tan confundida como se sentía.

—Deberás seducirlo y sacarle la información. Mi trabajo será verificar que no corras ningún tipo de peligro.

—No tengo experiencia seduciendo —respondió Hinata con dificultad, temía que la misión fracasara por ello.

—Entonces tendré que ayudarte con ello —comentó Itachi inexpresivo, de todos los posibles escenarios no imaginó el tener que brindar ese tipo de lecciones aunque sabía que debía entrenar a su compañera al ser una novata.

Aquella misión se había complicado más de lo que Hinata pensó en un principio. Sabía que sería difícil y que enfrentaría grandes desafíos pero no creyó que esos fueran consigo misma. Necesitaría de mucha preparación mental si no quería defraudar a su clan.

Había llegado demasiado lejos pero un error como ese podría borrar todo su esfuerzo. No quería volver a sentir las miradas cargadas de desaprobación ni deshacer lo que había sido su camino ninja.

Antes de que pudiera agregar algo Karasu se encontraba besándola y antes de que pudiera reaccionar él se había separado. La puerta se abrió de golpe y ella entendió el motivo de su precipitada acción.

—Creí haber dicho que no queríamos ser interrumpidos —comentó Karasu de mal humor provocando que los dos hombres en la puerta comenzaran a temblar. Ella intentó controlar sus nervios.

—En verdad lo sentimos —respondieron al unísono mientras se colocaban de rodillas —. Solo veníamos a invitarlas al Matsuri mañana.

—Veremos si podemos ir, por ahora estamos tratando de salvar nuestro matrimonio —agregó Itachi de mal humor provocando que ambos se retiraran rápidamente. Cuando se quedaron nuevamente solos retomó su inexpresividad —. No es coincidencia que vinieran aquí, ellos sospechan de nosotros.

* * *

**Notas autora:**

Después de mucho tiempo traigo un nuevo capítulo, sí, esta historia no ha sido olvidada.

Gracias por leer y pido disculpas por el retraso en actualización.


	15. Clases de seducción

**Capítulo 15: Clases de seducción**

Cuando volvieron a reunirse para hablar de la misión prepararon los detalles. Itachi le mostró a Hinata la última versión del Icha Icha, Hinata lo reconoció como uno de los libros de Jiraiya pero era lo único que sabía, nunca los había leído. En una ocasión quiso hacerlo pero Kō no se lo permitió, le dijo que no era el tipo de libros que una señorita como ella debía leer, Hanabi le había dicho que en una ocasión lo había visto leyéndolos pero no quiso indagar más en el tema.

—Me lo envió un amigo —le dijo Karasu omitiendo todo lo que expusiera su identidad y los comentarios de Shisui, en especial las bromas que le había hecho.

Y es que Shisui no pudo evitar pasar la oportunidad de molestarlo. Incluso le dijo que estaba orgulloso de que se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre y que él podía darle algunos consejos, se vio tentado a decirle que se trataba de una misión pero no podía correr el riesgo de que esa información llegara a infiltrarse. Quizás lo haría en un futuro.

Conforme Hinata iba leyendo el libro, el tono de sus mejillas adquiría un color más rojizo. Solo el imaginar que debiera comportarse como la protagonista se sentía al borde de un desmayo. No era la primera vez que le hablaban de usar técnicas de seducción, desde que empezó su enseñanza como kunoichi le habían enseñado que su belleza sería su principal arma así como técnicas para crear ramos de flores pero hasta el momento no había tenido que usarlas.

—¿Te sientes bien? —le dijo Itachi y tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para asentir. Debía ser fuerte, de ello dependía el éxito de la misión.

—Estaré vigilándote por lo que no debes preocuparte pero para ello antes debes estar preparada y deberemos pretender que tenemos una discusión especialmente grande. Supongamos que soy Kageoni Mayuri.

Hinata se acercó a Itachi de forma coqueta, deslizó su dedo sobre el abdomen de su compañero y abrió su boca tratando de decir algo pero de su boca no salió ninguna palabra. Abrió y cerró su boca en repetidas ocasiones pero no encontró las palabras que necesitaba.

—No puedo —murmuró varias veces con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

El entrenamiento fue suspendido cuando Hinata se desmayó. Itachi supuso que tendría que cambiar de técnicas, si Usagi se desmayaba durante la infiltración tanto su seguridad como la misión correrían un grave peligro.

Nuevamente llamó a Shisui, quizás su primo no era un experto en el tema pero era la persona a la que le tenía más confianza y también quien más sabía del tema.

Cuando su cuervo llegó con el pergamino comenzó a considerar su decisión sobre pedirle ayuda pero más sobre el rumbo que tomaba la misión. Solo era una línea la que estaba escrita pero con eso era suficiente.

«Cómprale ropa interior sexy. La ropa sexy te hace actuar de forma sexy»

Ese día había estado ensayando técnicas de seducción con Usagi, no habría considerado dicha opción de no ser porque nuevamente se había desmayado. Los avances que tuvieron fueron pocos, lograba mantenerle la mirada e incluso hacerle cumplidos pero no era atrevida, en vez de sensualidad todo en ella despertaba ternura.

Cuando le entregó la ropa interior, la mirada de Usagi era confusa. En sus ojos podía leerse las dudas y las preguntas que no lograba formular, el que su compañero le entregara ropa de interior ni cómo eso influía en la misión.

Salió de la aldea y compró la ropa interior. Usó un jutsu para pretender ser una mujer y pasar desapercibido. Comprar lencería en apariencia era algo sencillo pero un hombre que lo hacía no era algo que pasara todos los días y las reacciones que provocaba eran opuestas.

—Debes ser más sensual —le dijo Karasu sin abandonar su inexpresividad —. Mañana comienza la infiltración y debemos estar preparados, del resultado de esta misión.

Hinata asintió antes de tomar la ropa que Itachi había comprado y probársela, era cómoda, no lo podía negar. La ayudaba a moverse con mayor libertad pero no la hacían sentir sexy. Supuso que tendría que tomar medidas drásticas.

—Puedo hablar con las chicas que conocí en las aguas termales, no tendría nada de extraño que una mujer quiera consejos para seducir a su esposo y salvar su matrimonio.

—Conseguiré mi disfraz. Mañana en la noche, en el bar, pondremos en acción el plan —respondió Karasu, Usagi no necesitó de más palabras para saber que contaba con su aprobación.

Naoko no quiso saber del tema, Fuko fue la única que le ofreció su ayuda, la idea de mostrar sus técnicas en seducción le emocionaban. Aquello hizo a Hinata dudar pero no lo expresó en voz alta, sus palabras podrían poner en riesgo su misión.

—Tienes un buen cuerpo por lo que no debes preocuparte, muestra más piel y lo tendrás a tus pies, relájate un poco y lo volverás loco.

Fuko mostró una actitud sumisa y le dijo que era lo que debía hacer. Mostrar que ella era una traviesa y que quería jugar. Hinata estuvo a punto de desmayarse, ensayar y escuchar opiniones no lo hacía más sencillo.

También le mostró una actitud dominante. Le dijo que a los hombres les gustaba una mujer que sabía lo que quería y lo obtenía. Aquello la dejó confusa, necesitaba seducir a un hombre para conseguir información pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Si no muestras la mercadería, no vendes —insistió Fuko y la llevó a comprar la ropa.

Todos los diseños eran atrevidos, la mitad se los dejó ella. Muchas miradas se posaron sobre ella y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Fuko la felicitó por ello y hasta le comentó que muchos se habían quedado mirando con intensiones poco decentes.

—Podríamos buscar más opciones —le dijo Itachi en el momento en que se reunieron —. Pronto será el Matsuri y podemos revisar su casa.

—No es necesario —le interrumpió Hinata, desde que había ocultado su identidad se sentía con más confianza —. Con el plan que tenemos podremos obtener mucha información, más de la que se obtendría en su casa.

No tuvieron tiempo para ensayar. Ambos se prepararon para el Matsuri, tenían que estar presentables, especialmente Hinata ya que ella tendría un papel relevante en la misma.

—Me infiltrare como mesero, así me asegurare de que el alcohol no te afecte pero debes pretender estar bajo un profundo estado de ebriedad.

Ambos asistieron al Matsuri como pareja. No se tomaron de la mano pero a nadie le pareció extraño. Si bien desde el principio llamaron la atención nadie dudaba que fueran un matrimonio con muchos problemas. En esa ocasión lo confirmaron.

—¿Cómo pudiste? —gritó Hinata logrando que varias miradas se pusieran sobre ella, aquello estuvo a punto de salirse de personaje, incluso tartamudeó antes de continuar —. No quiero volverte a verte nunca.

Itachi se retiró pretendiendo estar indignado. Lo último que dijo era que estaba cansado de tratar de mantener ese matrimonio y que lo mejor era terminarlo. Varias miradas se posaron sobre ellos y con ello acabó la calma del lugar.

Hinata no pidió una bebida hasta que estuvo segura de que Karasu estaba del otro lado de la barra de bebidas y Kageoni Mayuri se ofreció a pagar las bebidas, todo iba marchando de acuerdo al plan.

Después de varias copas comenzó a fingir estar mareada. Kageoni no se separaba de ella y eso lo hacía más sencillo, también tomó varias copas por lo que se encontraba bastante accesible. Contó varias veces antes de comenzar con la siguiente fase.

—Taichi es un tonto —murmuró mientras se aferraba a la botella —. Quería que nuestro matrimonio funcionara pero me ha engañado. Soy una llama fea y gorda.

La reacción de Kageoni fue de lo más predecible, la abrazó y le dio varias palabras de aliento pero era evidente que tenía otras intenciones. Se sintió asqueada pero en ningún momento lo apartó de su lado.

En todo momento pretendió ser una mujer despechada y él lo creyó, incluso trató de aprovecharse de la situación. La llevó a su departamento y ella no opuso resistencia, incluso tropezó varias veces para sustentar su fachada.

Le molestaba la actitud que presentaba ese hombre pero la agradecía pues no estaba completamente segura de poder seducirlo y el parecer frágil era algo que podría desempeñar con mayor facilidad, de hecho no podía negar que ella era frágil mas no inútil.

En cuanto llegaron lo primero que hizo fue llevarla a su habitación. En el momento en que Kageoni le dio la espalda para servir unas copas de sake activó el byakugan. Se sintió más tranquila al saber que Karasu estaba cerca.

—Ponte cómoda —le dijo Kageoni mientras le entregaba una copa, no se veía tan ebrio como minutos antes lo estaba.

Hinata pretendió estar demasiado ebria como para sostener la botella, necesitaba mantener la farsa pero no podía ingerir alcohol.

—No seas tímida —le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella. Hinata se sintió mareada por el olor a alcohol que ese hombre desprendía —. Es que acaso no quieres vengarte.

—Quiero olvidarme por esta noche que soy una mujer casada —respondió tartamudeando mientras sostenía la mano del hombre. Acalla situación se tornaba cada vez más incómoda.

—Te haré olvidar incluso tu nombre —le dijo mientras se soltaba de su agarre con brusquedad y rodeaba su cintura con el mismo brazo para luego acercarla con violencia hasta su cuerpo.

Con un ágil movimiento Hinata se separó del hombre y se colocó a su espalda. Desde su posición lo abrazo, no quería que la tocaran pero no podía mostrarse demasiado evidente. Escuchó las risas del hombre que la acompañaba y supo que su decisión no estuvo del todo equivocada.

—Eres una niña traviesa, me gusta.

Cuando Kageoni estuvo a punto de abrir su kimono escucharon un ruido que provenía desde afuera. Hinata aprovechó la ocasión para separarse y hablar del tema que le interesaba.

—No tienes miedo —le dijo mientras que se abrazaba a sí misma —. Que los niños asesinados por Sazanami vengan en busca de venganza.

—Los vuelvo a matar —respondió mientras comenzaba a retirarse el yukata —. Si les da por contradecir a la naturaleza como los otros resucitados también morirán.

Aquellas palabras dejaron a Hinata desarmada. La forma en que hablaba de asesinar no era algo nuevo, el hecho de que no tenía nada en la parte superior de su cuerpo era incómodo pero no era eso lo que la tenía en ese estado.

La misión solo estaba comenzando. No era un accidente o una venganza, era algo más que debía descubrir. Sospechaba que los resucitados estaban involucrados. Directa o indirectamente no era la primera vez que los escuchaba mencionar durante esa misión.

—Pero no hablemos de temas aburridos, venimos aquí para algo más interesante ¿O acaso lo olvidaste? Estás aquí por una venganza.

—Muy listo de tu parte, culpar a Sazanami —comentó Hinata mientras deshacía su peinado.

—Nunca fue el plan, necesitaba del arma que estaba escondida en ese lugar, Sazanami era solo una coartada. Lo bueno es que nadie sospecha. Pero dejemos de palabras, esta noche serás mía y cuando amanezca te mataré porque sabes demasiado.

Aquellas palabras bastaron para que Hinata comprendiera que la misión se había complicado y que debía irse de allí cuanto antes. Tomó un frasco con somnífero dentro de su kimono e hizo que Kageoni se lo tomara, no tuvo problemas para hacerlo, ese hombre no era especialmente fuerte.

Cuando Ino le dio ese somnífero le dijo que debía administrarlo en pequeñas cantidades pero que no debía preocuparse si lo aplicaba en alguien que había consumido alcohol pues eran estos quienes se aplicaba con mayor frecuencia.

Arreglo su ropa y se retiró, hasta ese momento todo había parecido tranquilo mas su suerte no duró demasiado. Uno de los hombres de Kageoni se encontraba en el pasillo y se veía más peligroso que su jefe.

Intentó huir, no quería llamar la atención pero fue en vano. Él fue más rápido y fuerte. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar este la había estrellado contra el muro.

—Maldito Mayuri, le dije que no se trajera a sus amiguitas. No puedo asegurar que no hayas estado de fisgona pero mejor me aseguro. No es nada personal pero si te dejo vivir puedes interferir en nuestra noble misión.

Un golpe seco y el poder moverse le indicaron que el peligro había pasado. Karasu estaba a su lado, él se había encargado de dejar inconsciente al hombre que la había atrapado. Ambos lo arrastraron de los pies y lo llevaron a la cocina. Colocaron una botella vacía de sake en su mano y se encargaron de borrar todas las evidencias de que habían estado en aquel lugar.

Ninguno dijo ninguna palabra cuando se retiraron del lugar. Ambos entendieron el mensaje que no fue pronunciado, cuando llegaran al hotel tendrían mucho de lo que hablar, la misión había dado un giro inesperado.

* * *

**Notas autora:**

Sazanami no es culpable, o al menos de la muerte de los niños. Con este nuevo descubrimiento la misión de Itachi y Hinata ha cambiado completamente y una nueva amenaza está por surgir.

Recomiendo leer los capítulos desde el principio, no solo para retomar el hilo de la historia pues me he demorado mucho en actualizar sino también por los cambios que he estado haciendo el fic. La mayoría son pequeños, corrigiendo el guión pero hay uno importante, ninguno de los dos protagonistas conoce la identidad de su compañero de Anbu, esto es debido a que quería darles mayor facilidad para comunicarse mediante una máscara y porque me pareció apresurada la manera en que se revelaron sus identidades originalmente.

**Gracias por leer.**


	16. La verdad oculta

**Capítulo 16: La verdad oculta**

* * *

Mientras Usagi interrogaba a Kageoni, Itachi se dedicó a recorrer el laboratorio. Tenía el presentimiento de que allí encontraría más respuestas y estaba en lo correcto. No fue difícil dejar su puesto en el bar, del mismo modo en que se infiltró pudo retirarse. Tampoco tuvo problemas para seguirlos, la mayoría parecía estar demasiado ocupados en sus asuntos y eso incluía a Kageoni quien parecía más interesado en la mujer que lo acompañaba.

Al principio no encontró nada fuera de lo normal, solo el departamento de un hombre soltero como cualquier otro pero cuando entró a la improvisada biblioteca notó algo extraño. El que tuviera planos de la zona de construcción era entendible, incluso podría decirse que obligatorio pero no eran planos sino mapas.

Aquello no era prueba suficiente para relacionar al dueño del departamento con la muerte de los niños pero sí indicaba que había algo más y que la misión a la que se enfrentaban no era lo que parecía ser.

Continuó revisando los mapas, estos estaban acompañados de los antiguos planos de la fábrica. En teoría esos planes eran inútiles pues se planeaba demoler la antigua fábrica y construir una nueva pero Itachi no tardó en comprender el motivo de los mismos.

Juntando los planos y los mapas descubrió lo que buscaban. Años atrás, antes de que la fábrica fuera abandonada, la aldea Takumi planeaba un ataque directo a Konoha. Las probabilidades de ganar eran mínimas y eso era algo que cualquiera podría deducir pero ellos tenían un plan y él lo había descubierto.

Era un arma de destrucción masiva, esa que aparecía en los mapas. El plan fue olvidado y esa arma quedó olvidada en medio de los escombros de la fábrica. Unos pasos alertaron a Itachi y lo obligaron a esconderse, había llegado demasiado lejos como para dejarse descubrir.

Los documentos que había encontrado eran claros, la construcción de la nueva fábrica solo era una fachada para cubrir la búsqueda de esa arma sin embargo el motivo del porqué necesitaban esa arma seguía siendo un misterio así como la identidad de todos los involucrados.

Desde el lugar donde se encontraba era imposible que lo vieran pero él tenía una amplia perspectiva del lugar. El hombre que había entrado a la habitación era alto y robusto, de apariencia intimidante.

El recién llegado tomó los documentos que había estado leyendo y los guardó mientras murmuraba algunas maldiciones para luego retirarse. Cuando Itachi salió de su escondite ese mismo hombre tenía a Usagi contra el muro. Encargarse de él no fue ningún desafío pero ambos decidieron que era momento de retirarse.

Ambos tuvieron la precaución de llegar a diferentes horas. El pretender estar distanciados les había permitido investigar por separado pero en ocasiones como esa que necesitaban trabajar juntos resultaba un tanto tedioso.

Una vez estuvieron en su habitación compartieron la información reunida y trazaron los pasos a seguir. No era un accidente, ambos lo sabían y precisamente por eso debían ser el doble de cautelosos.

—¿Recuerdas al hombre que murió en el bar? —preguntó Hinata de pronto —. A él tampoco parecían agradarle los resucitados.

—Sí y he estado pensando que nosotros estamos involucrados, no directamente pero sí que debemos investigar más sobre ese hombre. Sus compañeros de trabajo dijeron que había estado tomando de más en los últimos días y su muerto, debió ver algo que no debía.

Descubrir la verdad no había hecho que la misión fuera más sencilla, al contrario, tenían más que investigar y el tiempo era limitado. En un día sería la fecha señalada para asesinar a Sazanami y debían apurarse pues en ese momento sería trasladado a la prisión de máxima seguridad.

Kageoni Mayuri era culpable y su socio también, eso lo tenían claro y debían buscar el momento oportuno para asesinarlo sin involucrar a Konoha en el proceso. Itachi terminó de escribir el reporte que enviaría a Konoha esa noche, a pesar de que tenía poco tiempo no podía arriesgarse y hacerlo antes pues debía aprovechar la noche para que sus cuervos se camuflaran en la oscuridad.

Esa noche Itachi se infiltró en la celda de Sazanami. Usagi utilizó su Byakugan para asegurarse que el área estaba despejada y él su sharingan para sumergir al prisionero en un genjutsu. Sabía que este no hablaría tan fácilmente si se sentía interrogado e incluso que mintiera pero dudaba que lo hiciera ante las caras de los niños que habían sido asesinados en la construcción de su fábrica.

No fue difícil reproducir sus rostros, en la fábrica habían colocado un altar para los niños y en el sitio colocaron los rostros de quienes murieron. El shinobi pudo comprobar el ambiente hostil que se desarrolló en el lugar y la rabia que sentían.

—¿Por qué nos mataste? —preguntó el más pequeño de los "fantasmas".

—Yo no lo hice. Era el día libre de los trabajadores. ¡Qué ironía! ¿Ahora ustedes también me culpan?

El genjutsu terminó y Sazanami siguió durmiendo. Al día siguiente pensaría que todo era una pesadilla, quizás lo olvidaría pero ellos debían buscar más pistas. Evidencia concreta para culpar a Kageoni y salvar a Sazanami.

—Tendremos que descubrir la identidad del socio de Kageoni Mayuri. Él debe ser la cabeza de todo este complot y también la pieza clave para resolver este caso —le dijo Itachi a Usagi mientras acomodaba su máscara —. Iremos al registro y buscaremos la ficha de delincuencia. Dudo que se trate de un criminal rango S, no aparece en el libro Bingo pero tampoco que sea inocente, de lo contrario descubrir su identidad no sería tan difícil.

Usagi le indicó a su compañero el camino más seguro para llegar al registro. Karasu tuvo que usar las tuberías ya que el guardia nocturno se encontraba en esa zona y Usagi llamarlo fingiendo una emergencia.

Itachi usó su sharingan para copiar toda la información disponible. No podía detenerse a analizarla pues sabía que el guardia no se demoraría en descubrir que la llamada era falsa y regresar. No podía permitirse ser descubierto y el levantar sospechas sería demasiado vergonzoso para un Anbu.

La llamada de Usagi confirmó sus sospechas. El guardia estaba furioso y se dirigía al lugar, al parecer había olvidado sus llaves. No era algo que le importara, él tenía la información que necesitaba y se encontraba junto a Usagi.

Esa fue una larga noche pero fue productiva. Tal y cómo lo había sospechado la identidad de su hombre misterioso estaba en el libro. Su nombre era Shire Tokashiki, estuvo arrestado por unos días debido a sus manifestaciones contra los resucitados y por agredir a un grupo de estos además de que fue sospechoso de matar a Shuu, el hombre que les habló sobre los resucitados en el bar y que poco después murió, nunca encontraron pruebas suficientes para inculparlo.

—Debemos ponernos un poco violentos —le dijo Itachi —Tenemos fuertes motivos para sospechar y un hombre al que no podemos dejar ir mas me temo que este es el inicio de algo grande.

Comenzaron a trazar un plan, inmediatamente descartaron la participación de Hinata pues el socio de Kageoni ya la había visto y era muy probable que la considerara una amenaza. La llegada de un pergamino complicó más la misión, el cliente quería estar presente durante la ejecución de Sazanami y que esta se efectuara el día siguiente, en el parque a la medianoche.

—Cuando veas a las otras diles que me he marchado —le dijo Itachi —. Estaré en el bar recogiendo información pero Taichi necesita desaparecer completamente del mapa.

—Entendido —respondió su compañera antes de retirarse.

Esa noche en el bar se hizo pasar nuevamente por un cantinero. No había un festival pero tampoco fue algo complicado, con robar un traje y cambiar su llamativa cabellera rosada fue suficiente. En aquel lugar no prestaban atención a la gente y eso lo hacía un lugar perfecto para reunir información.

No obtuvo ningún tipo de información útil hasta la medianoche cuando Kageoni hizo acto de aparición. No fue difícil notarlo, andaba predicando el haber tenido una aventura de una noche con la hermosa de Hinako. Aquellas palabras no le agradaron pero lo asumió al hecho de que era su compañera de la que hablaban.

Se aseguró de servirle el sake que había pedido y de mantenerse cerca. Él sabía que todo lo que decía era mentira pero no por aquello resultaba menos molesto el escucharlo hablar de ese modo sobre una mujer que le había demostrado ser una persona correcta.

En repetidas ocasiones le sirvió alcohol y por un largo lo escuchó hablar sobre Usagi, muchos lo felicitaron por lo que supuestamente había hecho pero cuando el alcohol se le subió a la cabeza lo dejaron solo.

Itachi se acercó a su lado cuidando que nadie lo viera. La mayoría estaba bajo un profundo estado de alcohol como para prestarle atención y los que estaban sobrios se retiraban del lugar. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le susurro que necesita un informe de la misión.

—Te lo daré mañana a las diez de la noche, en la zona de construcción, deja de molestar.

Con aquello Itachi se alejó. No tenía el nombre que necesitaba pero sí algo más importante, un lugar donde reuniría toda la información que faltaba. Al día siguiente a la media noche aquella misión estaría terminada.

Le hizo llegar una invitación de un admirador secreto indicando el lugar donde se verían. Podría enviarle un pergamino pero prefería no hacerlo, después de descubrir que lo que en apariencia era un trágico accidente se trataba de los daños colaterales de una conspiración le era inevitable tomar mayores precauciones.

Usagi no tardó en llegar y ambos crearon el plan. Ambos sabían que debían ser extra cuidadosos, no solo era el hacer justicia por los niños que murieron por estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, también debían salvar otras vidas, las que estaban amenazadas por ese plan.


	17. La otra misión

**Capítulo 17: La otra misión**

* * *

El plan era sencillo, Itachi se encargaría de atrapar a los responsables de la tragedia y Usagi conseguiría las pruebas necesarias para establecer la verdad de lo ocurrido.

Él atrapó a Shire Tokashiki usando un genjutsu que le impidió presentarse a la reunión con Kageoni Mayuri, siendo el más peligroso de los dos era mejor mantenerlo alejado. Usagi se hizo pasar por Shire Tokashiki para presentarse en la reunión y obtener el informe que necesitaban para completar la misión.

Shire Tokashiki era un ninja que había tenido sus incidentes en el pasado por lo que no podía acceder fácilmente a la fábrica y lo más importante al arma con un alto nivel destructivo. El informe podría parecer no tener ningún objetivo en específico más que arruinar la operación, una idea de Shire Tokashiki para controlar a Kageoni Mayuri y asegurarse de que hiciera su trabajo así como todos los involucrados.

Su presencia implicaba una complicación para una misión que más que complicada era delicada pero no fue algo con lo que Karasu no pudiera lidiar, razón por la que prefirió encargarse del asunto personalmente.

La misión consistía en matar a los responsables de la muerte de los niños, eso ellos lo sabían, demostrar que no era Sazanami no cambiaba mucho, quizás el que tendrían que asesinar a dos personas diferentes y demostrar que tenían a los verdaderos responsables.

Karasu y Usagi se reunieron en el lugar donde su cliente lo había indicado, llevaron a los principales involucrados y los ataron. Se colocaron sus máscaras y deshicieron el jutsu que usaron para cubrir sus identidades.

El cliente entró y Usagi fue la primera en comprobar su identidad, era Naoko, la mujer que había conocido en el hotel. Ella entró y golpeó a Sazanami, sedienta de venganza. Tuvieron que separarlos pues la mujer estaba dispuesta a matarlo.

—Él mató a mi hijo —gritó Naoko tratando de liberarse —. Debe pagar, quiero justicia.

—No fue él —le dijo Usagi mientras le entregaba el informe —. Solo era un distractor.

—¿Entonces quién mató a mi pequeño? Alguien debe pagar con su vida la de mi hijo ¿Fueron ellos? —preguntó mientras señalaba a los otros hombres, no deseaba leer el informe.

—Sí —respondió Usagi mientras trataba de calmar a la mujer.

—Quiero que mueran, que paguen lo que les hicieron a mi hijo.

—Así se hará —respondió Karasu antes de ejecutar a los dos hombres que participaron en la muerte de los niños de la fábrica, fue un corte limpio. Aquello hizo sentir incómoda a Usagi, sabía que ese era el objetivo de la misión, que alguien tendría que morir, como shinobi sabía que tendría que mancharse las manos pero no se sentía preparada para asesinar a alguien desarmado.

Nuevamente se cuestionó si era lo correcto para ella estar en Anbu. Varias veces le habían dicho que se necesitaba de mucha dureza para entrar en Anbu pero ella continuó, no deseaba defraudar a su clan menos cuando su padre le había dicho estar orgulloso de ella.

Naoko se acercó a los cuerpos sin vida de los principales responsables de que perdiera a su hijo y comenzó a llorar. No se sentía mejor, ellos murieron pero su hijo no volvió a la vida y no era seguro que lo hiciera.

—¿Creen que mi hijo regrese? —preguntó entre sollozos —. Si muchos regresaron él también tendría que hacerlo. Era el niño más lindo y tierno que haya visto y no lo digo porque sea su madre, si hay alguien que merece vivir es él.

—Depende de lo que decida la aldea del Origen —agregó Karasu indiferente —. Eso no es algo que podamos decidir, estuve en ese lugar pero es demasiado caprichosa como para lograr entenderla.

—Sé que será mal visto por muchos, que algunos incluso lo odiaran pero no importa —continuó hablando Naoko sin prestar atención a las palabras de Karasu —. Yo lo protegeré de quienes quieran hacerle daño, de todos los que odian a los resucitados. Si mi hijo vive, deben hacer hasta lo imposible por detenerlos.

Itachi y Usagi no pudieron obtener más respuestas. Naoko no pudo decir ninguna palabra y ellos no intentaron forzarla pues no era mucho lo que sabía. Ambos estaban seguros de que en ese lugar se había originado el odio a los resucitados y que el mayor plan se había desarrollado en el mismo lugar pero no podían decir que este no se había expandido a otras zonas.

Usagi volvió a adquirir la apariencia de Hinako y llevó a la mujer hasta el hotel. El día siguiente ambos se marcharían pues la misión había terminado. Podrían hacerlo ese mismo día pero Karasu quería observar mejor el lugar, investigar más sobre la forma en que veían a los resucitados.

Demostrar la inocencia de Sazanami e investigar la situación de los resucitados no era algo que formara para de la misión pero era algo que deseaba hacer pero que realizó después de buscar a todos los involucrados en el grupo anti-resucitados y que indirectamente habían asesinado a los niños en la fábrica abandonada cuando buscaron el arma más grande.

Antes de despedirse de ambas mujeres hizo una pregunta que consideraba de gran importancia para el resto de la misión. Kageoni y Tokashiki no eran los únicos involucrados en aquella misión y de Naoko dependía si vivían o no.

No se demoró demasiado. Naoko no deseaba observar como Karasu realizaba su tarea. Ver morir a los principales responsables no había cambiado nada en ella pero no por eso estaba dispuesta a perdonar a los otros involucrados.

Los buscó a todos y con excepción de uno logró encontrarlos. Matarlos no fue algo complicado, ninguno lo esperaba pero aun estando informados de lo ocurrido era poco lo que podían hacer, solo eran civiles.

Al terminar regresó al hotel, en esa ocasión utilizó el traje de un camarero. Con la misión terminada debía ser más cuidadoso pues cualquier error por más pequeño que fuera podría borrar todo lo que habían logrado.

La aldea de Takumi no tenía las mejores relaciones con Konoha si bien no eran malas era mejor que nadie supiera que Anbu estuvo en ese lugar y menos lo que había hecho. Usagi lo estaba esperando, por la expresión de su rostro supo que tenía mucho que decirle.

—No deberías ser tan expresiva —le dijo —. Un Anbu no puede permitirse el lujo de mostrar sus emociones, somos quienes hacemos el trabajo sucio en Konoha y al igual que los kages trabajamos desde las sombras.

Usagi asintió y notó la duda en ella. Sus palabras podrían ser fuertes pero él las consideraba necesarias. Ser Anbu no era lo mismo que ser un shinobi y aunque él confiaba en ella sabía que tenía mucho por mejorar.

—Mañana regresamos a la aldea.

—Preguntaban si ocuparía ayuda con las maletas, le dije que no sería necesario porque no tengo muchas pertenencias. Me dijo que podía llamarlo si cambiaba de parecer o beber algo de sake ¿Crees que sospeche?

—Lo dudo, solo quería una cita contigo.

—¿Conmigo? —preguntó Usagi nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos, el sonrojo regresó a sus mejillas con mayor intensidad—. ¿Por qué querría algo así?

A Itachi le pareció tierna la reacción de su compañera. Era una kunoichi fuerte y hábil, lo había comprobado mientras trabajaba con ella. No era la más fuerte pero no se quejaba de tenerla como su compañera y estaba dispuesto a ayudarla.

* * *

Después de que la misión terminara, Hinata regresó con Naoko. Ella no deseaba hablar con nadie por lo que Usagi la llevó directamente a su habitación. Cuando estuvieron allí Naoko comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

—¿Cómo se llamaba tu hijo? —preguntó y Naoko no pudo evitar verla.

—Ryuken —respondió tratando de dejar de llorar, fue en vano.

—A él no le gustaría verte llorar de ese modo. Sé que lo que sucedió fue terrible, en verdad una tragedia pero debes continuar y no lo olvides, aunque físicamente no esté siempre vivirá en tu corazón.

—Pero no es sencillo.

—Nadie dijo que lo fuera, cuando mi primo murió sentí que el mundo se desmoronaba junto a él pero sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, estábamos en una guerra, no podía permitir que su muerte fuera en vano.

—Tienes razón —Naoko limpió sus lágrimas y continuó hablando —. ¿Qué haría si me viera así? Debo ser fuerte para cuando regresé, solo así podré protegerlo de quienes odian a los resucitados.

—¿Por qué lo harían? Volver a ver a los seres queridos debería ser motivo de alegría.

—Tú lo ves de ese modo, otros lo ven como enemigos que vienen por lo que es de los vivos, otros como una abominación, algo que está en contra de la naturaleza tal vez lo sea pero solo quiero a Ryuken de vuelta.

Hinata se retiró después de que Naoko se quedará dormida. No tenía ningún motivo para quedarse con Naoko menos para hablar con ella, la misión había terminado y debían retirarse pero tanto ella como Karasu habían estado de acuerdo en quedarse e investigar más, si estaban en lo correcto una nueva misión podría comenzar.

Decidió recorrer el lugar e interrogar a los que encontraran de una manera discreta, no quería que nadie se sintiera incómodo y menos que sospecharan lo que ellos planeaban. Encontró muchas opiniones diferentes y algo más, las huellas de una conspiración que comenzaba a desarrollarse.

El ocultar su identidad le había ayudado a relacionarse con mayor curiosidad, supuso que ese era el efecto de las máscaras, renunciar a la identidad propia y aceptarse como miembro de Anbu, era algo a lo que le costaba acostumbrarse.

Pero también estaba Karasu, él había sido un gran apoyo en la misión. Si bien no podía decir que lo conocía tenía la seguridad de que era un genio y le alegraba trabajar a su lado y el no sentirse como una carga para él. Hinata deseaba seguir siento su compañera pero no estaba segura de que pudiera ser así.

No fue interrogando que obtuvo la información más importante, fue por suerte, se dirigió al bar y se dedicó a escuchar conversaciones. Muchos se le acercaron a hablar por ser una mujer sola pero ella supo cómo mantenerlos al margen. La seducción era una técnica que había aprendido antes de ser genin, no era algo que le gustara pero sabía que debía usarla, no por la misión sino por la paz que se veía amenazada.

Ninguno de ellos estaba involucrado en el plan pero habían escuchado acerca de lo que planeaban hacer, declararle la guerra a los resucitados.

Antes de que Karasu regresara le informó al recepcionista del hotel que se marcharía al día siguiente. Él fue amable con ella pero se sintió incómoda pues parecía estar más atento con ella que de los otros clientes.

—Debemos hablar con el hokage, hemos detenido una manifestación pero estas irán creciendo con el tiempo, depende de nosotros el detener esta guerra antes de que empiece.

Al día siguiente ambos emprendieron el viaje a Konoha. Karasu fue el primero en partir y en la salida ambos se reencontraron. Después de asegurarse que nadie los seguía deshicieron el jutsu que ocultaba sus identidades. La misión había terminado pero en sus manos tenían otra misión.


	18. Karasu y Usagi

**Capítulo 18: Karasu y Usagi**

* * *

Después de identificarse con los guardas en la entrada de Konoha, Hinata y Karasu se presentaron con los guardias se dirigieron a la oficina del hokage, entregar el informe de la misión se trataba de un asunto de alta prioridad.

—Revisaré el informe, pronto tomaré medidas, mientras tanto pueden tomar unas vacaciones, ya han tenido dos misiones seguidas y merecen descansar.

Al salir de la oficina del hokage se despidieron. Ella se dirigió a su casa y para su sorpresa se encontró con su madre en la entrada. Sabía que estaba viva, la había llevado a su casa cuando la vio en la aldea del Origen pero no esperó que la estuviera esperando.

Hanabi estaba junto a ella, aquello no era extraño, en ocasiones solía hacerlo y ella había enviado una carta poco antes de salir de la aldea Takumi. Aquella la hizo sonreír, ver a su madre viva y la felicidad en el rostro de su hermana la hacía feliz.

Pero el recuerdo de su misión hizo que ese sentimiento se viera opacado. Su madre era una de las resucitadas y temía que se viera involucrada en uno de esos crímenes de odio. Ya los había perdido otra vez y aunque pudiera ser egoísta quería conservarlos.

—Preparé una cena especial —le dijo su madre, en su rostro podía apreciarse una gran sonrisa, la había extrañado tanto —. Esta noche todos cenaremos juntos como una familia.

Hinata no recordaba la última vez que había tenido una cena familiar tan tranquila como la de esa noche. Ella y Hanabi ayudaron a su madre en la preparación de la comida, tenían empleados que podían hacerlo pero su madre insistió en que quería que se tratara de algo especial.

Neji y su padre también estuvieron presentes. A nadie parecía importarle el que quienes murieron se encontraran frente a ellos. No era la primera vez que los muertos volvían a la vida, Hinata supuso que por eso no lo veían tan extraño pero parte de ella sabía que intervenía el hecho de que estaban felices por volver a verlos cuando se creía imposible.

Fue una de las pocas veces en que se comportaron como una familia. Hanabi les contó muchas de sus misiones y sobre las cosas tiernas que encontraron. Ella fue la que más habló. A Hinata le hacía feliz ver a su hermana comportarse de una manera tan cálida, en ocasiones temía que el clan la convirtiera en alguien fría y sin sentimientos.

—Konohamaru es un tonto —se quejó Hanabi —. Cuando no estaba diciendo que sería el Octavo hokage estaba haciendo ese rídiculo jutsu pervertido, espero no tener otra misión con él.

—No deberías ser tan ruda con él —le dijo su madre —. Como compañeros debes apoyarse.

—Konohamaru es demasiado ruidoso y también presume mucho por ser el nieto del tercer hokage, yo nunca ando presumiendo pertenecer a uno de los clanes más antiguos.

A Hinata le hacía feliz sentirse en ese ambiente familiar que por muchos años no se sentía en su casa. Hubiera querido contarles de sus misiones, hacer sentir a su madre orgullosa y mostrarle a Neji que había podido protegerse sola pero no podía, al ser Anbu sus misiones debían ser absolutamente confidenciales. Había hecho cosas de las que no estaba orgullosa y sabía que tendría que hacer algunas peores por el bien de su aldea y de su familia.

Neji, Hiashi y Hizashi permanecieron callados pero a pesar de la seriedad que mostraron Hinata sabía que se estaban divirtiendo pues en ocasiones los atrapaba riéndose. Su madre era diferente, la cálida sonrisa en su rostro no desapareció y aunque pocas veces hablaba se notaba en su rostro lo mucho que disfrutaba el estar allí.

Un pensamiento triste acudió a su mente acabando con la calma que sentía al estar allí. El recuerdo de su misión seguía en ella. Junto a Karasu había descubierto una conspiración. Sabía que existía la posibilidad de que estuviera exagerando, que lo hubieran detenido todo y que no había nada de qué preocuparse pero sabía que también existía la posibilidad de que se tratara de algo grave y que los resucitados podrían pagar el que ellos no hicieran nada.

Intentó alejar esos pensamientos, le habían entregado el informe al hokage y aunque su deber no había terminado se repetía que el preocuparse no serviría de nada. Debería pensar en frío lo que haría a continuación o hablar con Karasu. En ese poco tiempo su compañero de misión se había convertido en una persona importante para ella, sentía que lo necesitaba.

Decidió enfocarse en su familia. Hanabi continúa hablando, ella era más extrovertida pero en esa ocasión notó algo diferente, le alegraba verla tan feliz.

* * *

Itachi se encontraba lavando los platos después de la cena. Ese día su madre le había preparado una cena especial para celebrar el éxito de su misión. Ver sus platillos favoritos fue le causó felicidad pero ese sentimiento no se comparaba con tener a su familia cerca. Lo habían tomado por sorpresa y aunque no le gustaban las fiestas disfrutaba el poder estar con su familia.

Shisui también se encontraba en ese lugar. Cuando la situación de los Uchiha se pusieron tensas pocas veces podían verse juntos, ninguno de los dos quería arriesgar la misión que tenían, no fue suficiente y fracasaron mas debían aprovechar la segunda oportunidad que tuvieron.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su casa fue enviar un mensaje a Yahiko. Intentó ayudar a su madre con los preparativos de la cena pero ella se negó alegando que era el homenajeado. A él no le gustaban las fiestas pero mentiría si negara el que disfrutaba pasar tiempo con su familia sin tener que preocuparse por el peso de cargar con el futuro de Konoha.

Si bien no había tratado con Yahiko antes sentía que podía confiar en él pues Nagato lo hacía y él confiaba en quien fue su compañero cuando fueron revividos por el edo tensei. Como resucitados y como Akatsukis consideraba que ellos eran los más apropiados para cumplir con esa misión.

También le escribió al hokage, fue la primera de sus cartas pues necesitaba de su aprobación antes de actuar. Confiaba plenamente en Akatsuki pues recordaba la confianza que Nagato había depositado en Naruto, todos ellos estaban involucrados y deseaban la paz, algunos más que otros, eso no lo podía negar.

A Naruto no le dijo nada. Confiaba en él, sabía lo fuerte que era pero no quería involucrarlo hasta que fuera absolutamente necesario, sabía lo impulsivo que podía ser y eso afectaría una misión que necesitaba de absoluta discreción.

Su madre interrumpió sus pensamientos avisándole que la cena estaba lista. A veces Itachi pensaba que estaba dentro de un genjutsu pues todo lo que había pasado era irreal. Antes de descubrir que una amenaza se estaba formando llegó a creer que todo era perfecto. Tenía su familia y Konoha vivía en paz.

—¿Qué hacías? —le preguntó Mikoto en cuanto se sentó.

—Nada importante —Itachi sabía que las intenciones de su madre eran buenas pero no quería preocuparla. Había aprendido a confiar en el trabajo en equipo pero quería reunir más información antes de actuar.

—¿Cuando dices nada importante te refieres a tu compañera?

—Un poco —respondió Itachi mientras tomaba un onigiri, no estaba mintiendo, Usagi estaba relacionada con la misión.

—¿Qué opinas de ella? —preguntó Mikoto curiosa.

—Es una gran kunoichi aunque algo insegura.

—Solo eso —respondió Mikoto notablemente decepcionada.

—¿Dije algo malo?

—Lo que pasa es que tía Mikoto tenía esperanzas de que te gustara.

Itachi le dedicó una mirada severa a Shisui, esperaba que su madre lo contradijera pero al verla ligeramente nerviosa supo que no sería así.

—Es que siempre has sido muy solitario —se defendió Mikoto.

—A mí hermano no le interesan esas cosas —agregó Sasuke a quien no parecía gustarle el tema.

—No seas celoso —Shisui despeinó el cabello de Sasuke —. Siempre serás el hermano favorito de Itachi, pero no el favorito, ese el papel de su mejor amigo.

Itachi continuó comiendo, tratando de pretender que la conversación no tenía relación alguna con él. Pocas veces pensaba en Usagi, ella solo era su compañera de equipo, o al menos así fue al principio. Solo habían tenido dos misiones juntos pero debía admitir que no le molestaba el seguir siendo su compañero.

—He estado pensando en reabrir la policía de Konoha —habló por primera vez Fugaku logrando que todas las miradas se posaran sobre él —. He estado hablando con el hokage y está de acuerdo, Sasuke, ¿Cuento contigo para restaurar el honor del clan Uchiha?

Itachi notó la mirada ilusionada de su hermano. Sabía que estaba feliz al ser la primera opción de su padre y él también lo estaba.

—Supongo que tendré que renunciar a Akatsuki. No quisiera que pensara que he desistido pero mi prioridad es el clan Uchiha —respondió Sasuke tratando de parecer indiferente.

—Me parece bien. Empezaremos en dos semanas —agregó Fugaku con seriedad —. ¿Crees que es suficiente tiempo para que arregles tus asuntos?

—Me parece razonable.

Itachi quería proteger a su familia. En el pasado había fracasado y tuvo que exterminar a todo su clan para proteger a su aldea. Esperaba no tener que hacerlo, poder salvarlos a todos esa vez. Haría algo diferente, en esa ocasión no cargaría con todo él solo.

* * *

Cuando Hinata volvió a ver a Naruto este la invitó a salir. Cuando llegaron a uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de la aldea notó que estaba nervioso. No quería ser irrespetuosa pero consideró necesario revisar su billetera.

Con su byakugan comprobó lo que sospechaba, no llevaba suficiente dinero para pagar una comida para dos en ese lugar. Sugirió que quería ramen, si dependiera de ella le hubiera dicho que no le importaba pagar pero temía ofenderlo.

—¿Cómo te fue en la misión? —le preguntó Naruto mientras esperaban que les sirvieran el ramen que habían pedido.

—Creo que bien —respondió Hinata tratando de no tartamudear —. Karasu es un gran compañero.

—Pero yo soy más genial. ¿Verdad, Hinata? —comentó Naruto con una sonrisa para luego pasar a un tono más serio —. Mamá me dijo que te invitará a comer, le caíste bien.

Teuchi interrumpió la conversación de ambos shinobis. Naruto observó con ilsuión el enorme tazón que llevaba, ilusionado por el ramen pero extrañado al ver solo un tazón.

—Tú primero, Hinata.

—No es necesario —le dijo Teuchi con una sonrisa —. Es nuestro nuevo ramen especial para enamorados.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Hinata se sonrojara. Compartir un tazón de ramen era algo que le hacía mucha ilusión. Sintió que en cualquier momento se desmayaría pero se dijo que debía ser fuerte, no quería arruinar su momento especial de Naruto.

—Los dejo solo para que disfruten su cita —les dijo Teuchi antes de retirarse provocando una sonrisa nerviosa en Naruto.

—¿Qué somos? —preguntó Hinata después de una larga pausa.

—Supongo que novios —respondió Naruto igual de nervioso, para ambos era algo nuevo lo que estaban sintiendo era algo nuevo para ambos especialmente para él. Antes estaba seguro de amar a Sakura, en ese momento no lo estaba.

Una sensación cálida invadió a Hinata cuando escuchó esas palabras. Sintió sus manos temblar cuando tomó sus palillos. Durante mucho tiempo había admirado a Naruto desde las sombras pero no imaginó que sus sentimientos llegaran a ser correspondidos. Era muy feliz.

Jiraiya también había revivido. Su regreso no pasó desapercibido para nadie pues hizo una gran entrada. Para él fue una sorpresa ver a sus primeros alumnos con vida, el saber que dejaron atrás el odio lo hizo sentir lleno de orgullo. Hinata lo vio cuando fue a la casa de Naruto. El Sannin se encontraba orgulloso de Naruto, varias veces repitió lo feliz que era al verlo convertido en un hombre.

—No molestes a mi niño y a su novia —le regañó Kushina.

—Y yo que creí que moriría virgen —continuó Jiraiya, ignorando las palabras del Habanero Sangriento, demasiado orgulloso para notarlo —. Lee mis libros, Naruto, allí encontraras todo lo que necesitas saber.

—No perviertas a mi hijo —Kushina no gritó, no necesitaba hacerlo para ser aterradora. Todo en ella indicaba peligro.

—Solo bromeaba —respondió Jiraiya quien temía por su integridad física.

—¿Postre? —sugirió Minato logrando calmar el ambiente.

De todos ellos Naruto era el que estaba más feliz. Ya no era el marginado de la aldea ni estaba solo, tenía amigos valiosos, una novia que lo amaba y una segunda oportunidad con su familia Ero senin había vuelto a la vida, muchos lo habían hecho, Naruto quería creer que después de todo el sufrimiento por el que pasó era su turno de ser feliz.

* * *

Cuando Kakashi los llamó, Itachi supo que era el momento de actuar. Habían pasado varios días, los había aprovechado para pasar con su familia y pensar en una estrategia a seguir. Saludó a Usagi cortésmente y ella le devolvió el saludo de manera formal. A veces Itachi pensaba que su compañera era una especie de princesa, sus formalidades la delataban. Naruto también estaba, eso lo extraño, él no era Anbu y aunque no era extraño el Anbus trabajaron con ninjas de otro rango decidió esperar por respuestas. Cuando Kakashi habló supo que llegaron a una conclusión parecida.

—No atacaremos —había dicho Kakashi —. Muchos ven a los resucitados como una amenaza, le mostraremos que no es así. Naruto estás a cargo. Viajaras por el mundo y les harás saber que están en un error, Usagi y Karasu se encargaran de protegerte.

—Yo puedo cuidarme solo —comentó Naruto con seguridad —. Soy un gran ninja.

—Y nadie lo duda —respondió el sexto hokage con aburrimiento —, pero esto no es algo que debas hacer solo. Iras como diplomático, no como ninja. No puedes ser imprudente, de fallar podríamos enfrentarnos a la Quinta Guerra Ninja.

Karasu notó como Usagi se estremecía ante aquellas palabras. Nadie quería una guerra, los tres habían tenido que vivir una, habían experimentado la muerte que esta implicaba, no era algo que quisieran repetir. Para ellos la Aldea del Origen implicaba una segunda oportunidad, querían proteger a todos los resucitados.

—¿Cuándo partimos? —gritó Naruto igual de emocionado. No le hacía gracia dejar Konoha cuando había quienes lo esperaban pero su mayor deseo era protegerlos a todos.

—Mañana, será mejor que empecemos cuanto antes. Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo.


	19. Tiempo libre

**Capítulo 19: Tiempo libre**

* * *

El día de la misión Usagi y Karasu se reunieron en la entrada de la aldea temprano en la mañana pero Naruto nunca se presentó, en su lugar llegó Kushina, la madre de su compañero. No fue necesario que ninguno le preguntara el motivo por el que estaba allí, ella se adelantó.

—Naruto no podrá venir —les dijo después de saludarlos —. Está algo enfermo y Kakashi ha decidido que lo mejor es que guarde reposo.

Aunque Karasu fue el que le preguntó a Kushina si podían visitar a Naruto era algo en lo que estaban de acuerdo. A ninguno le molestaba el que la misión fuera pospuesta pero sí el estado de su compañero.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Naruto, Kushina les pidió que le entregaran un tazón de sopa de verduras a su hijo. Una mirada bastó para ver que no se encontraba en condiciones para asistir a la misión. Tenía unas marcadas ojeras bajo los ojos y una palidez que resultaba enfermiza.

—Mamá, no quiero sopa de verduras —comentó Naruto con voz débil y llorosa en cuanto escuchó. La puerta abrirse.

—Te hará bien —le dijo Usagi mientras se sentaba a su lado e intentaba darle un poco de sopa.

En cuanto Naruto vio las máscaras de ambos comenzó a gritar lo que parecían disculpas y promesas de ser un buen shinobi. Ambos Anbu le dedicaron una mirada confundida para luego apartarse temiendo que su presencia solo asustara al ninja rubio.

Lo último que vieron antes de dejar la habitación fue al joven Uzumaki comiendo la sopa de vegetales. No fue lo que esperaban pero se sentían aliviados al ver que estaba bien. En la puerta encontraron a Kushina sonriente.

—Siento que hayan tenido que pasar por esto pero Naruto se negaba a comerse la sopa con vegetales —les dijo la pelirroja sin parecer que realmente lo sintiera.

—Una idea muy ingeniosa —le dijo Karasu con seriedad. A ninguno de los dos le molestaba haber sido parte del plan de Kushina.

Después de aceptar una invitación para tomar el té se despidieron. Cada uno tomó un camino diferente y ninguno prestó atención a la dirección que tomó el otro, a pesar de que habían hecho varias misiones juntos no habían hecho ningún intento por conocer las identidades del otro, la máscara que usaban les generaba seguridad y confianza cuando interactuaban.

* * *

Itachi no tuvo que ir lejos ya que Naruto seguía viviendo en el distrito Uchiha. Otras familias se instalaron mientras que esperaban tener un lugar en el que vivir pero era poco el tiempo durante el que permanecían dentro de los territorios del clan. En cuanto conseguían una casa o alquilaban un cuarto se marchaban.

Mikoto era una de las que más insistía en que se quedaran. Ella y Kushina eran muy buenas amigas además quería que Sasuke estuviera cerca de su mejor amigo. Su madre apreciaba mucho a Naruto al haberlo salvado de la oscuridad y él también.

En cuanto su madre supo de la salud del hijo de su amiga preparó algo de comida para llevarle y buscó a Sasuke para obligarlo a que fuera. Lo escuchó quejarse acerca de que prefería pasar tiempo con su hermano mayor pero no fue efectivo.

—Los acompaño —les dijo Itachi. Aquellas palabras bastaron para animar a Sasuke.

—Te ves horrible —le dijo Sasuke en cuanto vio a Naruto.

—¡Serás bastardo! —le gritó Naruto.

—Solo digo la verdad, no puedes culparme por eso —continuó burlándose Sasuke —. Cuando te vi creí que eras un panda.

—Tú tienes cara de emo y yo no te digo nada —se defendió Naruto notablemente molesto.

Para Itachi verlos pelear resultaba divertido, ver a Sasuke comportarse como un joven normal hacía que todo por lo que pasó valiera la pena. Sabía que ambos eran buenos amigos, los mejores pero demasiado orgullosos como para no discutir.

Estaban pasando por tiempos de paz pero él la sentía engañosa. Sabía del rechazo que producían los resucitados y estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible por mantener esa paz.

Cuando Mikoto le entregó la comida que había llevado a Naruto lo vio llorar de felicidad y quejarse porque su madre solo le daba comer con vegetales. Itachi esperaba que en poco tiempo recobrara la salud.

Decidió entrenar con Sasuke. De niño muchas veces le había dicho que lo haría después pero nunca pudo cumplir esa promesa. Teniendo el día libre consideró que era el momento para hacerlo.

Ambos se reunieron en uno de los campos de entrenamiento del distrito Uchiha. La emoción que Sasuke mostraba lo hacía ver como un niño. Él sabía que no lo era, se había enfrentado con él pero no sabía todo de lo que era capaz de hacer. Había escuchado de quienes lo vieron pelear en la Cuarta guerra ninja que era muy poderoso.

No había mucho que pudiera enseñarle. A pesar de que su hermano era un genin tenía un poder mayor al de un kage. Después de calentar un poco le mostró algunas técnicas de espionaje. Cuando Shisui se unió él le enseñó un poco de genjutsu, no conocía a alguien mejor en esa área que él.

—Propongo salir esta noche a conseguir novia —sugirió Shisui notablemente emocionado —. Sé que desean uno y la necesitan, los dos son muy serios.

—Las mujeres son molestas —comentó Sasuke cruzado de brazos.

—También podemos buscarte un novio si es lo quieres.

—Paso —respondió Sasuke sin muchos ánimos.

—Podemos salir un rato solo a divertirnos.

—O tal vez tienes algo con tu compañera —le dijo Shisui burlón pero cambió de expresión cuando notó la mirada de Itachi —. Solo bromeaba, no tienes por qué tomártelo tan enserio.

El entrenamiento tuvo que ser interrumpido pero a diferencia de cuando eran niños fue por Sasuke. Fugaku requería de su hijo menor en la estación de policía. Sasuke no se quejó, era un compromiso que tenía desde antes y sabía no podía cancelar.

El resto del día Itachi lo pasó con su madre. Se dedicaron a ayudar con la limpieza y reconstrucción del clan Uchiha. Si bien muchos habían sido ocupados, no solo por los miembros del clan, otros se habían ido, a otras aldeas o terrenos. Muchos de los que murieron continuaban regresando pero con el tiempo se hacían más escasos.

Al principio Itachi pensó que todos los que murieron y habían sido buenos o encontraron la redención regresarían a la vida, Sasuke le había dicho algo parecido pero en ese momento no estaba seguro. Algunos a pesar de ser las personas más nobles no regresaron, supuso que era por haber tenido una muerte natural, otros de los que murieron por una de las guerras en las que la maldición del odio estuvo involucrada no volvieron, supuso que era porque ellos no eran precisamente víctimas de las circunstancias.

Cuando terminaron de limpiar uno de los pabellones se dirigió al puesto de dangos de sus tíos junto a su madre. Los dangos que ellos vendían eran sus favoritos pero lo que lo hacía más feliz era ver que estaban vivos, asesinarlos fue una de las decisiones más difíciles que tomó.

A pesar de que no ocultó su cara no recibió malas miradas. No sabía cómo pero su clan comprendía lo que había hecho y lejos de verlo como el hombre que los asesinó lo veían como el shinobi que sacrificó todo lo que tenía por su aldea.

—Después de tanto trabajo nos merecemos un descanso —Mikoto llevaba con ella una bandeja con varias bolas de arroz y una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

Itachi movió la silla para que su madre pudiera sentarse a su lado. Desde que regresó a la vida los momentos simples eran los que más disfrutaba. Toda su vida se había dedicado a ser un shinobi, desde pequeño vivió bajo la presión de ser el genio que todos esperaban que fuera, cargando en sus manos el destino de muchas personas y varias muertes en su consciencia.

Cuando terminaron las bolas de arroz Mikoto decidió que le llevaría un poco de comida a su esposo e hijo. Conocía a ambos y sabía lo obstinados que podían ser cuando trabajaban en algo importante.

Itachi la acompañó. Utilizó un jutsu para ocultar su identidad. Su primera opción fue utilizar su máscara como Anbu pero la descartó al considerar que los aldeanos podrían alarmarse al verlo pasear por las calles, los Anbu por lo general permanecían ocultos de la vista pública.

Para él no fue ninguna sorpresa ver a su padre y hermano trabajando. Las instalaciones de la nueva policía de Konoha se encontraban terminadas y muchos shinobis caminaban por los pasillos pero por lo que pudo escuchar quedaba mucho trabajo pendiente.

—Será mejor empezar cuanto antes con la capacitación de los medic-ninjas, no ha ocurrido ningún asesinato pero debemos estar preparados —comentó Fugaku mientras revisaba uno de los muchos rollos que estaban frente a él —. ¿Ya llegó la respuesta a nuestra carta?

—Sí —Sasuke acomodaba varios pergaminos, por lo que Itachi pudo ver tenían mucho trabajo pendiente —. El Hokage dice que nos encargaremos principalmente de los civiles y de mantener la paz.

—¿Solo eso? —preguntó Fugaku molesto. La mirada que tenía le recordaba a Itachi cuando planeaba dar un golpe de estado contra la aldea, esperaba no tener que pasar por la misma situación —. Es un desperdicio para un clan como el Uchiha.

—No —continuó Sasuke —. En caso de ocurrir un incidente con algún shinobi nosotros intervendremos. También serviremos como apoyo, Kaka —Sasuke se detuvo al notar su error, a Itachi le parecía tierno lo mucho que se esforzaba su hermano por conseguir la aprobación de su padre sin saber que la había obtenido mucho tiempo atrás —. El Hokage nos reconoce como una división oficial y con poder propio para tomar decisiones, creo que lo que planea es que los shinobis se dediquen exclusivamente a las misiones.

—Es hora de un descanso —los interrumpió Mikoto mientras les mostraba la comida que había llevado. Ver los trabajar juntos la hacía sentir orgullosa pero sabía que se esforzaban demasiado por lo que era su deber cuidar que no se olvidaran de comer y descansar.

* * *

Después de visitar a Naruto, Hinata se dirigió a su casa. Necesitaba cambiarse pues no deseaba verlo con su uniforme de Anbu. En el camino aprovechó para comprar algunos medicamentos, varias miradas se posaron sobre ella haciéndola sentir incómoda. Sabía que no era común ver a un Anbu caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha pero eso no ayudaba mucho. Agradecía el tener su máscara puesta.

Fue recibida por su madre. Ella estaba regando las flores cuando la vio llegar. En cuanto la vio Hinata se quitó la máscara. Sabía que un Anbu debía ser cuidadoso cuando portaba su uniforme pero estando en su casa no lo consideró necesario.

Cuando su madre notó las medicinas que llevaba se preocupó por ella. Sabía que tenía una misión por lo que verla regresar con medicamentos le hizo pensar lo peor. En cuanto supo para qué las necesitaba le dijo que la ayudaría a verse hermosa para su cita.

Hinata nunca había sido vanidosa. No solía preocuparse por su apariencia pero no pudo decirle que no a su madre. Nunca habían tenido una tarde de chicas y ella quería unirse. Cuando invitaron a Hanabi la vio fruncir el ceño pero supo que aceptaría, no por vanidad sino por el deseo de estar juntas, como buenas amigas.

Los del Consejo no habían indagado en los efectos del sello en los resucitados, Hinata guardaba la esperanza de que eso se debiera a que el clan había cambiado y no el que ignoraran ese detalle. En la guerra ambas ramas trabajaron juntos, eso le hacía creer que todavía quedaba esperanzas para el clan.

Después de maquillarse, Hinata se dirigió a la cocina, quería preparar algo que hiciera a Naruto sentirse mejor. Pensó en una sopa de pollo con verduras pero la descartó al instante, dudaba que Kushina no le hubiera preparado una por lo que escogió unas galletas, no eran saludables pero sabía que lo harían feliz.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó su madre y Hinata sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían.

—Son para el novio de mi hermana mayor —respondió Hanabi con una sonrisa divertida provocando que su sonrojo aumentara.

—¿Un novio? —comentó la mamá de Hinata sorprendida —.Tendrás que presentármelo, por ahora preparemos unas galletas y cuéntame de él.

Hinata respiró profundo antes de comenzar a hablar. No estaba enojada con Hanabi por haber hablado de Naruto. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que su madre había regresado que sentía muchos deseos de hablar con ella, había tanto que contar. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba incómoda pero no era algo que le molestaba, momentos como ese hacían que todo el sufrimiento vivido valiera la pena.

* * *

**Notas autora:**

Si llegaste aquí, gracias por leer este fic.

Feliz año 2017.


End file.
